The Client that Brings Misfortune
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP! The summaries are inside chapter 1, 2, 3, secrets will be revealed. Rated: T for strong/mild language(depends on how you think) and violence of sorts...R&R!
1. Beginning

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

(1 request go ta ma profile an' read everythin' please!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…

Summary: Kogorou has received a case letter in online, it said to help her save her sister from a kidnapping case, which was odd then afterwards the client met with the gang (Conan, Kogorou, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha), but she didn't reveal her identity to Heiji, and Kazuha which Conan, Ran and Kogorou helped, but later Conan gets kidnap by the same suspects that kidnapped the client's sister, this case involves with the FBI, CIA, CSI, and RED? (Royal Execution Defenders)… in this journey Conan and the others will meet new friends along the way, they will old friends too…. And new secrets will be made, and others will be revealed….

**Chapter 1: Where it All Began…**

**(Osaka, 4:55 PM)**

**[Narrator's POV]**

A dark skinned young man walk through the crowd of the Osaka Prefecture's sidewalk, he kept dialing his best friend's cellphone number,

'_Kudo… Why aren' ya pickin' up yer phone!'_ the young sleuth yelled inside his mind as he kept staring at the cellphone in his palm, there was a name 'Kudo' on the screen, then the line went dead a vein then popped on his head, heat coming out of his ears,

"Wha' da hell is he thinkin'!" he finally screamed, people caught his attention but he didn't mind, then a drop of water fell from the sky, the sky was filled with gray clouds then a small thunder was seen then a load roar of thunder was heard, then the rain began to pour heavily and wickedly,

"Oh, great!" he yelled still angry, then he dashed through the crowds, and sidewalks, still he was facing his phone and kept redialing his best friend's number, then…

*BAM!* his sight blurred, he felt that he actually bumped into someone, once his vision began to clear slightly, he could see a red and black cap and a black shiny hair, and it where something blue,

"Ittee… Sorry I wasn' looking…" the voice was rough but surely it was a female's voice, as his vision was cleared enough, the girl has a very long black hair, her face was covered by a BIG Osaka's cap (a soccer team in Osaka) she wore a blue jersey jacket, a black top printed with a skull and other symbols under it, she also wear a blue jeans and a white athletic shoes, she was on top of him causing him to blush, both of them were soaking wet in the rain, she is panting then she look at her silver wristwatch, he could see the watch and a red beaded bracelet next to it, then she suddenly panicked, "Sorry but I've gotta go…." she continued, then she got up, then started to run the direction to the Bullet train station, he was speechless forgetting the fact of the heavy rain pouring, then he finally snapped out of his daydreaming, he then got up picked up the phone and started to run the direction to his home, as he entered the gate, he remembered the actual events, when the girl bumped to him, then he entered the house, he then tugged of his soaked wet shoes, not even putting on some slippers, he went straight to the bathroom, he took a bath then he got out drying himself with a towel on his waist, then changed into a light brown pants, and a black top, then a smirk crossed his face,

"Better tell Kudo 'bout this…" he mumbled, then started to redial Kudo Shinichi's phone number again, which was a number to 'Edogawa Conan's' phone… then he waited snickering a bit, as he remembered about the incident,

- (Himamaru Café, Beika, 5:25 PM) -

'Hattori must be mad right now…' Conan thought helplessly as he was in a stall in the café's rest room, 'What was the manager thinking? Putting a device in this café, that when the electricity goes out the cell phones of the people inside turns off too! Great because of that Hattori will be freaking mad at me' he was now getting annoyed, about the black out, and about the manager has yet to put a regenerator in the store, then the lights went on, he could hear people cheering outside the rest room and people by the stall sighing, he immediately turned on his 'Conan' phone then almost immediately it vibrated an started ringing, he sighed in defeat, then picked it up without even reading the caller's name,

"H-hello…" he answered anxiously,

"WHA' DA HELL TOOK YA SO LONG!?" Hattori yelled in, as Conan stretched his arm as long as he could away from his ear defending it from becoming deaf

"It's not my fault, it's because of the stupid black out and we were in the Himamaru café that have yet installed a regenerator!" Conan answered immediately and almost not breathing,

"Oh," was his only reply, "so, why did ya call?" the Kansai detective asked,

"just hear me out…" there was a silence, then Conan decided to break it, "It all started because Occhan received a mail from online, it said to help her find her sister's and kidnapper's whereabouts, she said to meet us at Himamaru Café, she said that she will fill us the details when we meet her here at one o'clock…" he sighed

"I see… how did you know that she is a female? And her name, who is she?" Hattori asked

"Unfortunately she didn't tell us her name, I know that she was a girl because she signed the end of the mail 'First Daughter of the Third Generation of Hizukawa Family,'" Conan answered

"So why did ya ask fer ma help? And where is she?"

"I called you, because Ran asked me to, and she hasn't arrived yet,"

"Wha'? Yah guys waited for four and a half 'aven' ya? And why did Neechan asked to call me?"

"Ran said that we should wait for her, the reason I called you, and the reason why Ran asked for us to wait have a the same reason, it was all my fault because I told them that the client is now living in Osaka, because in the letter she wrote it like a Kansai-jin, no matter how she disguise herself as a Tokyoite, so Ran said that she was just probably late, and I called you because of the fact that she said Hizukawa, Ran said that they are pretty rich and asked me to call you and ask you if you by any chance know or heard of a daughter from the Hizukawa family," Conan said it breathlessly to avoid being interrupted by the Osakan sleuth,

"Hmm… I see, but unfortunately, no I don' know anyone from da Hizukawa family, but I heard dat they are quite rich and have three daughters, but not their names…." The Osakan sighed

"I see…. I knew it…" Conan sighed grinning as he imagined Hattori's annoyed face and his eyebrow twitching,

"Wha' did ya say! Oh, an' Kudo movin' all dat aside, earlier I bumped into someone, and somethin' outrageous happened all thanks ta you," Hattori snickered, Conan now could imagine his smug look, Conan now was annoyed for him to change the subject, Hattori then started to explain what happened but not everything, after explaining,

"So what really did happen?" the not-so-child asked annoyed,

"Well, like I told ya since she was in a hurry she didn' seem ta notice dat when dat happens ta others an' if they notice they would actually come back fer me! Well ya see when she bumped inta me, my phone fell out of ma hands and her breast met ma stomach and the other met my….." the sleuth began to whisper the last part, as the not-so-child listen his face started to blush crimson red,

"NANI! MAAJI?" he yelled ignoring other people wondering where the voice came from,

"Yea, it really did happen…so….Kudo, A-RI-GA-TOU!" the Osakan teased as Conan's eyebrow kept twitching as he imagine the look on his friend's face and cursing himself for calling right now Conan wanted to kick a soccer to Hattori's face, _'I'll get you for that! You just got lucky you idiot' _Conan thought angrily, then he heard a slamming of the door opened and a voice following it from the other side of the phone,

"HEIJI! Did ya tell Ran-chan 'bout tommora?" it was Kazuha, Conan grinned at the love bird's quarrel,

"I was 'bout ta when ya barged inta ma room without knockin' yer Ahou!" ther came a reply from Hattori, Conan chuckled as he exited the stall and walk towards the door,

"Who ya callin' Ahou, yer da one who is da Ahou!" Kazuha yelled back, as Conan heads to Ran, Kogorou and his table still grinning,

"Wha' did ya say?"

"Hey! I'm still here and what's the event tomorrow?" Conan break in the couple's fight,

"Oh, dat I was 'bout ta tell yah, me an' dis bakanoko are planin' ta stay with ya guys tommora since we have a vacation startin' tommora an' ask if ya guys could show us around or somethin'" Hattori answered teasing his childhood friend at the same time,

"Who ya callin' Bakanoko!" Kazuha tried to fight back only to be ignored, Conan now reached his destination and only to see a stranger with Ran and Kogorou they seem to have a conversation,

"So, Ku-no I mean Conan-kun tell Neechan and Occhan fer me, and as fer da girl, she has a long, black hair dat ends by her knees, she wears da BIG Osaka's cap, a blue jersey jacket an' a black top printed with a skull and other symbols under it, she wore blue jeans, an' a white athletic shoes, an' as fer her face I couldn't see it because of 'er cap, but I suspect dat she is probably 13-15 years old by 'er height an' 'er voice is kinda rough," as the Osakan explained Conan's eyes widened as he eyed the stranger whom his friend identified perfectly, "I'm only tellin' ya dis because it might been 'er," the Osakan continued only to be ignored, Ran, Kogorou and the stranger noticed Conan approach them but did not disturb his conversation, "Oi 're ya listenin'?"

"Yea, thanks…" Conan replied then thought of something, then grinned, "See ya tommora Heiji-niichan!" he chirped speaking in Osaka-ben at the same time which made the stranger shiver, then he turned off his phone not waiting for an answer then took his seat happily,

"So, what did he say?" Ran asked cheerfully,

"No, he said that he didn't know, he heard of them but not their names though," he answered in a childish tone, but seriously also dropping the Osaka-accent, "Oh, and he said, he and Kazuha-neechan are going to stay at our place on their vacation and asked us to show them around…."

"I see…" Ran said, Conan then turn to see the stranger as she removed her cap he and Kogorou blushed slightly, she look a lot like Ran, only she is younger and has a reddish-brown eyes, and was soaking wet but some dried a little

"Ne, Ran-neechan who is she?" Conan managed to ask,

"I'm Hizukawa Rena, pleased to meet you Edogawa Conan-kun…" the stranger answered not letting Ran do the introduction, Conan paled at her answer, Ran and Kogorou's eyes widened,

"H-how did you-" Conan tried to ask,

"You're really popular, as Kid's rival, and my father would really be pleased to meet you," she answered, passing a note to him that says in English ' .PRIVATELY' then he hid the paper in his pocket, she smiled that made him blush more, "And he also heard a lot about you from Yuki-senpai and Yuusaku-sensei," she continued, and she was not speaking in Osaka-accent,

"Yuki-senpai? Yuusaku-sensei? Ran and Kogorou repeated, with a confusing look, Conan's eyes widened,

"Ale? I thought you knew them Mouri Ran-san, Kogorou-san, since you know Kudo Shinichi, am I wrong?" she continued raising an eyebrow,

"Oh, we do," Ran answered, she then nod then sent Conan a confused look,

"By the way Edogawa-kun, I heard that you were born from America, but you seem to be fluent in Japanese and Osaka-accent…" this made Conan startle

"Oh, that's because my mom's a-" he tried explain but is interrupted

"I know about you, your mom and dad, but speaking Osaka-ben…."

"My mom, dad and I visited Osaka before Tokyo and I kind of caught a little of their accent…." He laughed anxiously but immediately dropped it, "by the way did you came from Osaka by any chance?" he smirked to this as she nod in reply, making him grin wickedly then he started to explain what happened earlier to his Osakan friend and including the 'outrageous' part, Rena's eyebrow twitched to this as she listened to the story then,

"EHHH!" she snapped standing up catching attention of the others, "h-he noticed…" she sighed as she took her seat, then started to rub her temples,

"So, it was you!" Conan chirped he could see her eyebrow twitch and a vein popping out, his grin grew wider, as his plan earlier went successful, "Did you ran away from home, oneechan? If ya did den ya could get yer revenge tommora! Ya can stay at Ran-neechan's bedroom fer a while" he chirped which made her stare at him with a shock,

'_How did he?' _"How did you-"

"Simple, ye 'ave a bag next ta ya, an' ya didn' bring any umbrella, since dey said when people 're rich they put their umbrella by de slipper rack close ta de door, an' ya probably bought a new pair of shoes fer dis trip! An' ya probably escaped from yer bedroom's window or balcony!" Conan answered in a teasing tone, still smirking, and not dropping the Osaka-accent, she sighed then copied his smirk,

"It looks like ya also wan' a revenge from 'im, aye?" she asked him amused, Conan nodded, leaving Ran and Kogorou look at them dumbfounded,

"So… about the case…." Kogorou cut in anxiously, not sure if he should,

"Oh that, then I'll tell ya when we got ta the agency, cause, its freakin' cold!" she said, chuckling a little

"Sure…" Ran replied,

- (Osaka, Hattori's residence, Living Room 6:30 PM) -

Kazuha, Heiji, Heizo, and Shizuka were eating their dinner quietly,

"Wha's wrong with ye two yer look like ya had a fight…." Heizo started, glancing at the two youngsters before him,

"Somethin' like dat…" Heiji sighed angrily, _'Dat Kudo…was he actually listenin'?!'_

'_Heiji…. Sorry fer earlier' _Kazuha looked at her friend who was still annoyed, "G-gomen… Heiji…." She finally said,

"Ah, no its not yer fault…." He grinned at her,

"So then why're yeah so down?"

"Oh, I just have a bad feelin' when we get to Tokyo tommora…." He sighed making his parents and friends raise an eyebrow, he even sweatdrop a little,

- (Mouri Detective Agency 7:10 PM) -

"What do you want for dinner, Conan-kun?" Ran asked peeking out of the kitchen

"Anything would do!" Conan chirped,

"He said anything, Ran" Kogorou said with a bored expression, then the sound of Ran's bedroom door opening, revealing Rena coming out of it wearing a blue silk long sleeve top, and a gray silk pants,

"Rena-san, how about you? What do you want for dinner?" Ran asked as she came out,

"Anything will do, umm….. Ran-neesan," she replied as she took her seat, the room stayed silent, they could smell chicken curry aroma filling the room making Kogorou and Conan's stomachs growl, Rena just stayed silent as ever, Conan was surprised to see her hair was actually a bit green when dried, she noticed him staring at him she just stared at him blankly with her mysteriously reddish-brown eyes, they seem far away, and lonely, Conan sort of pitied her they kept staring at each other, till when Ran chirped,

"It's ready!"

"Finally!" said Kogorou as he drooled as Ran served the bowls,

"ITADAKIMASU!" All said their thanks, Rena said it like a whisper, Conan said it like a mid-whisper, Ran said it normally, Kogorou the loudest of all, they eat their dinner in silence, after they finished they said their thanks again "GOTSOSAMADESUSHITA!" likely the same way, Ran hurriedly clean the table and wash the dishes as Rena helped, once they return to the living room,

"So, let's go to the details then…." Kogorou said seriously, 'Oi, is Occhan that serious?!' Conan thought Rena just nodded,

"It all, started three weeks ago, my sister and I just went out to buy some supplies for our school's project, when we got out we heard someone yelled, 'THIEF!' we stopped on our tracks but before we knew it they started firing their guns at us nearly hitting me with their van they knocked out my sister Roku, using a stun gun, then took her I tried chasing them but they got out of the way," Rena explained in one sentence Conan could have sworn he never saw her stop or pause to breath,

"Wait, Three weeks and you reported now?!" Kogorou complained, the girl just nodded then took a deep breath to Conan's relief,

"I investigated about them on my own, and hacked through files just to reach their info, they weren't just kidnappers, they were-" but Conan interrupted her,

"also robbers, thieves, murderers, bombers, hackers, I heard about them from America they had kidnapped over 60 children, their first case was bank robbing, they killed two employees who tried to stop them," the boy explained putting his index finger and thumb on his chin, as everyone looked and listened to him quietly, they react to every bad deeds, except for Rena who partly knew everything, merely nodded, "their second deed was bombing the department store killing over twenty thousand people, such as customers, employees, and the store manager himself, their third deeds were kidnapping, skilled and talented children, from five till fifteen years of age," he explained,

"And don't tell me you watched this in the television again?" Kogorou asked,

"No, he can't since they didn't release it in public that they were the suspects on the second and third deeds, to avoid panic," Rena explained,

"I heard this information from my dad, that's why he home schooled me since then, since I kinda…." Conan seemed to be flattered then started to scratch the back of his head, Rena then took out a folded old newspaper from America, then unfolded it, revealing Conan's picture, he was about four-five years old by then, but the picture wasn't taken focused in front of him, it was from the side, the headline said, 'A FOUR YEAR OLD EDOGAWA CONAN SOLVES A MURDER CASE!' poor Kogorou who didn't understand Ran didn't read the headline she was so focused on comparing the two boys, Rena sighed then translated the headline to Japanese,

"Yon-sai no Edogawa Conan, Satsujin jiken wo toketeshimata!" Ran and Kogorou's eyes widened, Conan blushed,

"EHH?!" the two shrieked but not loud enough for the neighborhood to hear, Rena nodded, the two kept looking back and forth from the newspaper to Conan, Rena clears her throat getting their attention,

"I didn't just come here for the case, but to protect Edogawa Conan-sama, basely requested by Edogawa Fumiyo-sama, whether you like it or not," Rena continued everyone was speechless, Conan grumble then pouted, but it disappeared

"Their targeting me now, aren't they?" He asked smirking, Rena nodded,

"Actually ever since the news popped out, you have been observed by them since then and they even followed you all the way here, their motive is still unknown on why they are kidnapping children like them," she explained, as Conan nodded,

"What were the skills, talents, or abilities of their victims," he asked as his smirk grew wider, Rena couldn't help to smirk back,

"Code deciphers, hackers, thieves, poisoning, doctoring, cooking, electronics, and deducting minds of detectives," she answered,

"I knew it! So meaning the ones who were kidnapped, know what their motive is!" he chirped,

"Conan-sama, I am to guard you not to get you caught!" she raised her voice looking at him, he smirked again which was getting on her nrves,

"for your opinion, how did I solve the case?" he asked

"you snea-…." She paled, "don't tell me you're planning to get yourself kidnap just to know their freaking motive!"

"Yeah," he answered,

"NO!" she yelled,

"PLEASE?!" he gave her his puppy eyes,

"NO!"

"PWETTY PWEASE?!" now he looked so cute and about to cry, Rena was weak against this, she face slapped,

"Okay, fine! I'll ask 'them' to think of a plan or something, if you die your fault, okay?" she was left with no choice,

"SURE!" Conan immediately lightened up, "but I hope you wouldn't mind hearing my plan…." With that Conan explained the plan till midnight till they memorized all of it, Ran and Kogorou just listened,

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next time: Chapter 2 The Abduction of the Great 'Little' Detective**

**Next onepiece4869; Conan's HINT!:**

**SHUSHI RESTAURANT!**


	2. Raising Climax

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

(1 request go ta ma profile an' read everythin' please!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…

Summary: Kogorou has received a case letter in online, it said to help her save her sister from a kidnapping case, which was odd then afterwards the client met with the gang (Conan, Kogorou, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha), but she didn't reveal her identity to Heiji, and Kazuha which Conan, Ran and Kogorou helped, but later Conan gets kidnap by the same suspects that kidnapped the client's sister, this case involves with the FBI, CIA, CSI, and RED? (Royal Execution Defenders)… in this journey Conan and the others will meet new friends along the way, they will old friends too…. And new secrets will be made, and others will be revealed….

**Next time: Chapter 2 The Abduction of the Great 'Little' Detective**

**(Mouri Residence 6:30 AM)**

**[Narrator's POV]**

Conan woke up anxiously, *yawns*, he absent-mindedly put on his oversized glasses, he yawned again, he looked around, no Kogorou, he got up went to the bathroom got on 'his' stool, brushed his teeth, washed his face, wetting his glasses he immediately wipe the water off, then the door opened revealing Rena yawning,

"Ohayo…..*yawn*" Rena said as she enters, she brought a small green basket with her,

"Ohayo….." Conan answered as he got off the stool, but his childish face wasn't there Rena noticed this,

"What?!" she asked, he went even more serious

"Okay, where did you get that 'fake' newspaper, how did you know about me, and why did you make those lies, how did you know about my 'mom'?!" he asked managing it in one sentence,

"Slow down, Kudo-kun…." She said his 'real name' making him pale she clamped her mouth shut after saying 'Kudo-kun',

"H-How did you?" he asked shivering, "Who the HECK are YOU?!" now he was paling, Rena chuckled,

"I'm Hizukawa Rena!" she answered cheerily, as bent down smiling widely at Conan, making him flinch, "don't give that face! Your mom, 'Fumiyo'!" she winked at him, "Already explained your situation!" she said in a lower voice, Conan's fear lowered, he calmed down, Rena nodded,

"So?" he raised an eyebrow, "What's your real reason?" he asked, she looked around then locked the bathroom door,

"As expected of the Detective of the East!" she chirped but not loudly to wake up the two sleeping loads, he glared at her, her lips twitched, "Your dad did tell you about the, uhh…." She whispered to him, "the R.E.D. organization, no?" she raised an uncertain eyebrow, smiling anxiously, he nodded,

"The 'Royal Execution Defenders', right?" he sighed,

"Yea, somethin' like that…. You see REDHAIRE….." she looks at him still smiling anxiously, "You have heard of her, right?" she raised an uncertain eyebrow, again,

"Yeah, the leader or 'Queen' of the RED," he replied, she nodded,

"As you can see, um, she, uhhhh….."

"Spill it!" he snapped,

"She asked me if I could recruit you!" she answered, he was now confused,

"Why?" he asked,

"You do know about 'THEM' do you?" she asked now dropping the anxious smile, he paled but immediately shook it off, then he nodded "You see…." She started to explain to him, (I'll make that conversation a secret for now but you will now on the further chapters),

"Okay," he answered flatly,

"Good! Wait just like that?" she got startled,

"Look you me of being 'him', right?" she nodded, "Then that means I'm older than you!" he continued as he unlocked the door and left her dumbfounded, but she shrugged it off then washed her face, then giggled, looking at her reflection,

"Detectives….." she mumbled,

**{Living Room}**

"So, you're going to stay here for a while, huh?" Kogorou said, Rena nodded,

"I just need to avoid talking in Osaka-ben," she replied as she took another bite of her sandwich, then she glance at the 'little/shrunken' detective next to her, "and when someone asks who I am say that I'm this kid's cousin," she ruffled Conan's hair sending her a 'stop-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-it-wasn't-for-me-being-a-detective!' glare, also sending a shiver to her spine, 'Gee, he's going to kill me!' she thought as she stop, she chuckled anxiously, then they heard a door slamming open making them turn around to look at two teenagers, one was angry, while the other was trying to stop him, the girl was trying to stop a dark skinned boy who barge in,

"Choutou! HEIJI!" the girl yelled as she pull his elbow but he shove her off,

"If ye guys 're 'ere at least answer!" he yelled, then noticed the stranger, Conan smirked, Rena flinched she recognized him! She felt herself boil in anger, Heiji blushed at her seeing her appearance he knew that she was the girl who he bumped into yesterday, he pointed at her, "Ya were de…." He tried to talk, a vein immediately popped on her head, Conan snickered, she almost crumbled her sandwich flat as she gripped it very hard,

"Good thing you remember!" she said through her clenched teeth, her lips twitching, her eyebrows did the same, Conan now was trying to prevent himself from bursting to laugh out loud, Hattori felt a shiver ran down his spine, he looked at the shrunken detective who was clamping his mouth and holding his stomach,

"Yeah, *giggle* Good thing! *chuckle* yer 'ere! Heiji-niichan!" Conan teased, then pokes Rena's back, Rena nodded, which sent another shiver to the spine of the Osakan sleuth, Kazuha was holding her anger then suddenly she punched Hattori's head leaving a big bump, which cause him to lose his balance, he fell down the landed on Rena without even knowing, another vein popped on Rena's head, her eyebrow twitched more, but she didn't lose her balance because of the table, Hattori who didn't notice that it was her stood up immediately shoving her accidentatly touching her breast, "OI!" Conan tried to warn him but it was too late, Rena felt herself boiling up with anger, then she unconsciously, stood up, picked up a stance then tried to kick Hattori's face who tried to block it, before it could touch his face, she halted, her expression softened,

"Hey, guy's is it just me or I heard someone, calling Conan….." she said not moving an inch, away from Hattori, when she put away her foot, they listened closely,

"Umm….. Conan-kun?!" then they heard a sweet voice, Conan and Ran knew who it was, Kogorou who was busy stuffing himself didn't have the time to pin point who's voice it was, then all of them went to the door, then on the hallway revealed, Ito Megumi! She was crying, her brother was there too, Ito Tamanosuke! He wore a concern expression,

"Megumi-chan?!" Conan mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone to hear,

"C-Conan-kun…*sniff* N-Na-" she tried to speak, but Conan interrupted her,

"Wait!" he said as he put on his shoes, Rena, Ran, Kogorou, Hattori, and Kazuha did the same, then they went down stairs opened the agency, then the two 'new' clients enter, when all of them settled Ran immediately prepared tea while Kazuha help, "What happened, Megumi-chan?" Conan asked gently,

"N-N-Na…..*sniff, sob*….ko-chan…..*sniff, sob* w-was, *sniff, sob*….." she tried to talk in her cry,

"Calm down first, Megumi-chan! Then explain to us what happened," Ran said as she come out with a tray with teas and juice on her hands (wow! That was fast…..), then she placed it on the coffee table, Megumi nodded, as her brother patted her back, Megumi wiped her tears which immediately returned,

"C-Conan-kun, Naoko-chan got kidnapped….." she said as she was in the verge of crying, again, Conan, Kogorou, Hattori, Ran and Kazuha paled, while Rena made no expression at all,

'So, they succeed, huh? But that kid if recall correctly she was….' Rena thought as she eyed the girl before her, her gaze narrowed,

"What happened?" Conan asked gently,

"We were staying at Hokkaido for our theatre, we met this Nanami Naoko there," Tamanosuke explained, as pull out a picture of a girl, with light brown long hair, yellow-blue eyes, she wore a white tuxedo, and a red bowtie, "she is seven years old, it was six weeks ago when she got kidnapped…." Tamanosuke continued, Rena narrowed her eyes again,

"Six weeks! Then it can also explain the hacking…" Rena mumbled, Hattori who quite notices that she mumble something but did not quite catch it,

"Did ya say somethin'? Ummm…." Hattori asked also asking for her identification, she flinched then before anyone could give out her identity, especially the lousy detective,

"Nothing!" she answered,

"Who 're ya anyway?" he aksed,

"She's ma cousin Heiji-niichan!" Conan answered, Hattori eye him and Rena suspiciously,

'Cousin? Dis girl?' Hattori thought,

"Yeah, Edogawa Ririko! I' m a distant one though, I'm his father's cousin's uncle's grandmother's son's aunt's father's son's daughter!" She answered, Conan, Ran, and Kogorou were amazed by her vastly thought excuse, she chuckled nervously, Hattori's gaze narrowed at her, Kazuha completely believe it, "Anyway, the details…." She change the topic, Tamanosuke nodded,

"We just finished our practice, Naoko promised to show us around, we were near a convenience store then we stopped on our tracks when someone yelled 'THIEF!' since she was the guide she was taking the lead, then we heard gun shots, and before we knew it she was knocked out by some weird men, we couldn't tell if there were men or women, then they took her to a black van, I tried to stop them but they shoot at me forcing me to dodge it," he explained,

"Again!" Rena-er Ririko mumbled, Hattori eyed her again,

"Ye say somethin'?" he asked,

"No, nothing!" she replied angrily, then she walk towards Conan and whispered something, Conan nodded as she finished,

"Sorry of we couldn't get here right after the incident the police interrogated us over and over," Tamanosuke said,

"Don't worry about it! Hokkaido's pretty far anyway…." She replied with an assuring tone, Hattori narrowed his eyes on her, again

'She? Who is she, she's hiddin' somethin',' he thought then noticed a pair of eyes on him, he turned to the source and found, 'Kudo!' staring at him, Conan was looking at him with an unexplainable, priceless look, when he looked at his shrunken best friend for a while, then when Conan turned to look at the two siblings, he looked at Re-er Ririko again,

"So, we should contact Megure-keibu about this," Kogorou said, looking serious, Conan and Rena paled at the mention of the Inspector, then exchange glances, Hattori noticed the two,

'Wha's wrong with 'em?! An' basically 'im! Why would they pale at da Inspector's name?' questions were now spinning inside of his head, then realized something,

"Ririko-han, we never introduce er selves 'aven' we?" he asked referring to himself and Kazuha, she flinched to this, as an agent she already checked out about his profile and everyone he knew,

"Y-yeah, you haven't….." she replied anxiously,

"Well, if dat's da case! Am Hattori Heiji! A high school Detective in Osaka! Also known as The Detective of da West!" he chirped,

"Oh, no wonder you look familiar, aside from the 'incident' of course," she replied acting to not to know, Heiji blushed with annoyance and harassment,

"Wha' incident?" Kazuha asked,

"Oh, yesterday afternoon when da rain begun pourin' I kinda bumped inta 'er" Hattori answered scratching his head,

"Anyhow, did those kidnappers use a stun gun to knock that Naoko-girl?" Rirko asked Tamanosuke seriously, Hattori noticed her expression,

"Y-Yes, they did….." Tamanosuke answered,

"why asked dat kind of question?" Hattori asked,

"Oh, just curious, since he said something about knocking out!" She answered; Hattori just gave her a small 'oh'

"By the way are we going to tell this umm… case to Megure-keibu?" Conan asked using his childlike act,

"Of course we are BRAT!" Kogorou answered,

"Hey! No one's callin' ma cousin a brat!" Re-er Ririko yelled accidentaly using 'her' Osaka-ben, Conan face slapped, Ran startled, Kogorou felt a shiver ran down his spine, Tamanosuke, Megumi, and Kazuha have no idea, Hattori's doubt raised, but hid it with a startled reaction,

"O-Osaka-ben…." Hattori and Kazuha chimed, R-Ri-RENA flinched realizing that she just used Osaka-ben, she scratched the back of her head chuckling nervously, lips and eyebrow twitching,

"If yer 're CONAN's COUSIN! Why da HELL can ya speak Osaka-ben so perfectly?!" Hattori asked raising his voice and tone at the 'CONAN' name, and 'COUSIN' word, Conan, Rena, Ran, and Kogorou exchange glances nervously, Hattori raised an eyebrow angrily, Kazuha pulling his sleeve gently unsure or uncertain if she should bug him now,

"Oh, dat….." Rena shot back anxiously scratching the back of her head,

"Well….." Hattori raised an eyebrow, vein popping out of his forehead, eyebrow twitching every tick of a second, Rena sighed,

"I came from America, an' I kinda stay at Osaka fer a while an' probably caught their and your accent," she answered in half normal Japanese accent and half Kansai,

"Hooo….. then why 's yer hair kind of green an' black? While Conan-kun 'ere just 'ave a normal black hair!" He continued doubting her now grinning if she would admit who she really is, but unlucky him she is a good liar, and well-trained, then she acted to be shocked and hurt then angry,

"Hey! No one's messin' with ma hair! I inherited dis from ma mom's mother!" She yelled at him, making him back away, Kazuha, Conan, Kogorou, Ran, Tamanosuke, and Megumi were taken back, with a scared expression,

'Scary!' all of them thought at the same time, Rena just kept glaring at the Kansai sleuth, who chuckled anxiously,

"Okay! Sorry!" Hattori shot back almost rudely, she glared at him making him lose his confidence,

"Anyhow, Con-chi wanted ta buy a book at de bookstore, dat we passed yesterday sayin' dat he made a reservation fer da book," Rena said still angry, as she look at Kogorou and Ran who nodded nervously, Hattori then went towards Conan, who was deep in thought, he crouched to the mini-tantei's level then whispered,

"Oi! Kudo is she really yer cousin?" the Kansai sleuth asked, Conan nodded,

"Yeah, if I were you, don't mess with her, don't argue, interrupt, or even doubt her!" Conan now gave Hattori a poisonous glare which he didn't quietly understand why, "Oh, and I won't make her mad if I were you," Conan continued, then he walked away from the Kansai detective then tugged his 'cousins' pants gently she crouched to his level,

"Wha'?" she asked gently, and now smiling! Hattori felt uneasy when she changed her personality,

"Can we go to the bookstore?" he asked cheerfully,

"Sure! As long as everyone's comin' an' okay with it!" she said half gentle, half angry, glaring at everyone except for Tamanosuke and Megumi,

"Sure!" Ran and Kogorou hesitantly answered,

"We don't mind…" Tamanosuke followed, Megumi nodded hiding her fear,

"Of course!" Hattori and Kazuha did the same,

"So, it's settled then!" Conan chirped, Hattori felt something is telling him that as long as this 'Ririko-kid' is here, Conan, 'Kudo' can ask her to push everyone to agree to his every plead,

"So, Ran-han, Kogorou-ochan, Con-chi an; I will get ready!" she said cheerfully, sending everyone a friendly smile, except Hattori who got a poisonous glare, everyone noticed it though, then they headed upstairs to the Mouri's compartment,

**{Kogorou's Bedroom}**

"She's scary…" Kogorou mumbled sheepishly, as he took out a jacket,

"Tell me about," Conan rolled his eyes, as he took out his usual clothing

"Why did she have to be so friendly to you?! TWERP!" Kogorou asked, sending Conan an angry glare,

"Say, that louder then she's going to yell at you," Conan warned, Kogorou flinched knowing that she was here to guard Conan,

**{Ran's Bedroom}**

"Ran-han, can I borrow yer shoulder bag?" Rena asked a little bit gently, Ran nodded, then handed her a pale blue shoulder bag, "Thanks…."

"I think you went to far…." Ran said referring to her acting earlier,

"I have no choice, Con-chi's mom asked me ta do it! An' dat Osakan sleuth annoyed ma grandma's hair!" she replied added emotions,

"But that excuse of being Conan's cousin was pretty good you know," Ran said giving her a mischievous grin,

"Oh, dat, thanks, but actually we really 're cousins, I just told 'im a while ago, when ye an' yer father were still asleep! But the 'father's cousin's uncle's grandmother's son's aunt's father's son's daughter' thing was half partly de truth, an' half partly a lie," she said, Ran was taken back for a second but shook it off, then giggled,

"Oh!" she shot back, "but _ye_ didn't have to yell at dad like that when he called Conan a brat," Ran said, while refraining her laughter turning it into chuckles,

"Sorry," then she came up with another lie, but Conan would surely kill her if he knew it or hear about it, "Well, he used to be a nerd when he was four back in America I used to stabd up fer 'im! He used to get bullied, he just ignored them though making them push him, accidentally making him drop his book to a mud, I stood up to him at that time, unluckily their big brothers were there then tried to pick on me, but suddenly a soccer ball went flying to their faces, spinning them out, when we turned around we saw Kudo Shinichi, 'Hey! Books are meant to read and taken care of, not trashing them!' he yelled at them making them run away…. Ever since then he idolized that Sherlockian, then that Sherlockian gave 'im lessons 'but being a detective, then soccer, criminology and every single bit of detail that he knew!" Rena said, or explained, Ran who knew nothing believed it,

"Something tells me that you only speak Kansai when you're angry," Ran teased,

"Sort of…." Rena scratched the back of her head, then stopped, "we should probably get ready, I don' wanna get ta ma cousins' bad side if ya don' mind….." she explained,

"Yeah, we probably should," Ran agreed,

**(Minutes later…..)**

"sorry fer de wait…." Rena said shyly as she went outside, everyone blushed except Ran who was nowhere in sight and Conan who was now grumbling silently and pouting, "Ran-han lend me some of 'er clothes," she continued, she wore a purple turtleneck long sleeve top, a steel blue jeans, and a light blue sandals, her hair was gently pulled up into a ponytail, and she carried a matching pale blue shoulder bag,

"Well, that explains that your embarrassed," Conan shot her a bored expression, she just chuckled nervously,

"Ya knew too much 'bout me…." She answered sheepishly,

"Wha'dya mean?" Hattori asked, as he interrupted,

"Oh, nothing…." Conan said angrily as he tugged his shoes on, then went outside,

"Wha' has gotten inta 'im?" Kazuha slipped,

"I don't know…" Ran said with concern,

"I 'ave no idea…." Hattori grumbled,

"Who cares?!" Kogorou said,

"Oh, great!" Rena face slapped catching everyone's attention, "What?!" she asked,

"Nothing!" they all said using the same tone,

"Wait, do ya know why 'is grumbling like dat?" Hattori asked,

"Umm… More or less," she said, "Come on everyone, let's follow 'im, I wouldn' wan' ta get on 'is bad side if I were you!" she said as she exited, the same manner her 'cousin' did, then they all followed, when they got outside they found the two cousins whispering at each other seriously,

"Wha'cha whisperin' all 'bout?" Hattori asked,

"None of your business….." Conan said in an unusual cold tone, the Osakan just raised his brows at him confused, he looked at Ran and Kogorou who shrugged, then to Ririko who just have a emotionless look on her face, then followed the mini-detective, they did the same,

**{Afternoon, 4:33:25:46, Outside the Bookstore}**

"We walked all the way here just to get that freaking book?!" Kogorou complained, Conan nodded uncaringly which sent a chill then a shiver down his spine,

"Hey, anyone hungry?" Rena asked,

"Starving!" Kogorou answered,

"Tired!" Ran, Kazuha and Heiji (got tired of typing Hattori, Hattori over and over again) yelled at sync, Tamanosuke and Megumi just nodded,

"Do whatever you want, I'm done retrieving 'it'," Conan merely answered,

"Good, den I'll just grab a cab!" she said cheerfully, which Heiji accepted as a bad sign, then they heard a tune, a melody, quietly high-pitched violin version, (It's Haru Uta, the violin version) then Rena opened her bag took out a black cellphone, which looks a lot like Conan's previous phone (on episode 400), then she read the caller's name a smirk curled on her lips,

"Hullo!" she answered cheerly,

"DON' HULLO ME! AM IN A VERGE OF A BIG CHOP 'ERE! WHER' DA HECK 'RE YA?!" they could hear a voice of a man coming from the speaker as she held it away from her ear, her eyebrow twitched,

"I COULD HEAR YA! NO NEED TO YELL! HALLER?!" she yelled back, "AM NOT DEAF!" she added, then she immediately hung up then put her black phone in the bag, then took out a blue phone with the same models as Ran's, she dialed a number so quick that they didn't even know which and which buttons she pressed, then she put by her ear,

"Hi! It's me, I have company, seven of 'em, we're at 'his' usual store, we plan ta eat lunch an' I want it 'there'!" she said as soon as they heard a click, then they heard muffled noises, she just kept nodding, "Yeah! Well, see ya then!" with that she hung up then put the phone back in the bag,

"'there'? don't tell me that you're planning to bring us there?!" Conan asked with a little panic in voice, she nodded cheerfully, "I am NOT gonna eat anything!" he grumbled,

"Oh, come on! Ma treat! Am gonna order 'dat' fer ya anyway, so lighten up!" she said, Conan just send her a cold look, that could send anyone running to the pits of HELL! But she just made a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her head,

"Do as you wish…" Conan said again with the uncaring tone, (Gee, wha' hit 'im, or more likely wha' hit me?!) that could kill anyone who hears it, minutes later a big cab parked next to them,

"'ere ya 're dear!" a woman with a strange greenish gray, curly bob hair said, she look in her forties, she's the one who is driving, then she noticed Conan, "Well, if it isn't it ma favorite NERD!" she teased, Heiji, Kazuha, Ran, and Kogorou couldn't help but snort at the comment, Conan sent them a glare except for Ran, making them stop,

"Aunt Rebecca, ye don' wanna make 'im more mad will ya?" Rena interrupted,

"Oh, of course dear! Hop in!" the woman ordered as the door automatically opened, when all of them took their seats, Conan and Rena immediately fasten their seatbelts, then braced tightly at the armchairs, "BUCKLE UP! DON' BITE YER TONGUE! It's bad fer ya health don'cha know?" the aunt said, something urge everyone to fasten their seatbelts as fast as they could then braced themselves as if it was the end of the world, "IT'S SHOW TIME!" Rebecca said, as she stepped on the gas, then the car dashed through overtaking each slower cars,

"As expected of good old, Bumpy!" Rena sighed,

"Ya bet ma dear, good ol' Bumpy is now one hundred and fifty-six years old! Past fer generations, fer generations!" Rebecca agreed,

"Hey, the lights RED," Conan warned, flipping a page to his new book, he actually bought about ten books,

"Wha'dya mean it's GRE-" when Heiji was about to complain the car stopped just in time when the light turned RED, and Heiji accidentally bite hi tongue, good thing it wasn't so hard, or it should have bleeding by now,

"Careful now…." The not-so-child said flatly as he flip another page,

"No way…." All of them couldn't believe that the traffic just obeyed him or maybe he was just good at timing, but he was reading his book!

"How did ya know when it was goin' ta change?!" Heiji yelled at the mini-detective, Conan flipped another page,

"Lucky Guess, I think…." Was the reply it was obviously not satisfying for the Hot-Blooded Great (not so Great, maybe) Detective of the West!

"You think!" He tried to complain but was immediately hushed,

"HUSH! GREEN!" Conan yelled, looking away from his book, then Aunt Rebecca stepped on the gas again, and on the same time when the light went GREEN they drove of leaving all other cars in the dust,

"Nice timin' ma, boy!" Rebecca chirped, Rena ruffled Conan's hair almost viciously, grinning

"Nice job! Say wanna join de race fer next year?" she asked,

"Pass…." Conan answered flatly,

"Looks like, deary has to take the invitation next year again, huh?" Rebecca said,

"Oh, shut it!" Rena said grumbling,

"I could be your assistant, though…." Conan added, Rena lightened up then cuddled him freely, ignoring the air pulling them, as the others tried their best to remain in their seats,

"How could they move so freely like that?!" Kogorou complain with a question but no one answered,

"Hug me more and then we're gonna get in a car wreck, with that we won't make it to the race next year!" Conan said as Rena let him go, then they arrive at a restaurant, it was American, and a little rowdy, all of them got lunch which was on the house, they ate their food in peace except Kogorou snoring after ten cups servings of root beer! After that they said their goodbyes, Ran and Heiji carried Kogorou, once they got outside,

"'re ya sure ya don' need a ride back home?" Rebecca asked, with a little concern, "I could drive ya?" she continued, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha, Tamanosuke and Megumi paled,

"NO, no we can' bother ya forever!" Heiji said,

"An' de food was enough fer a treat, thanks….." Ran added,

"Well, then okay dearies, but do call me if ya change yer minds!" Rebecca said turning back to the restaurant, everyone except the drunkard, the agent, and the mini-detective let out a big sigh,

"As if we're gonna change our minds!" Ran mumble, which made Rena burst out laughing, Ran was confused, Heiji, Kazuha, Tamanosuke and Megumi who just noticed burst out laughing too,

"Wha'?!" Ran asked,

"Ran-neechan, you've caught rowdy's accent…." Conan told her,

"Oh," Ran laugh too, then only one who didn't laugh at the joke was Conan, Kogorou who was drunk didn't quite understand them,

"Wha'dya say?*hic*!" Kogorou said or asked?

"Now, Occhan's speakin' it too!" Kazuha added,

"Let's go, it's getting dark…" Conan said as her read the fourth book, Rena was assisting him carry the others, they followed him, when they got near a convenience store next to a Shushi restaurant Rena felt a pair –no lots of pairs of eyes watching them,

'They finally decided, huh?' she grinned a little, then not before long a piercing gun fire was heard,

'That's the signal!' Conan and Rena thought, then acted the way they planned it before giving the Mouri's the false side of the plan….

"THIEF!" they heard the second signal, now a black van started to head towards them heading for the two teenagers carrying the drunkard,

"WATCH OUT!" Conan shouted as he shove Ran and the other two to the side, the van stopped in time,

"CONAN!" Rena shrieked as she 'intentionally' drop or throw the books on the floor, but Conan was knocked out cold, with a stun gun, the one who held him captive looked at Rena then paled,

"You're…. SHIT! Retreat immediately!" the man's voice was muffled and cranky, 'A voice transmitter, huh?' Rena thought,

"LET HIM GO!/LET 'IM GO!" Rena, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha yelled in unison, as they get ready to fight picking up their stances, but immediately stop on their tracks,

"Sure! If _yin_ want a bullet through his head!" the man yelled holding a gun to Conan's head,

'_Yin? _That accent I heard that before, but from who?' Rena thought as she ran towards the man getting on the van,

"Oi! 're ya CRAZY?! He's got a HOSTAGE! Fer Christ's SAKE!;' Heiji yelled as he grab her by the armpits, as she struggle for escape, 'SHIT! If I don't escape from him, the plan would be jeopardized! RUINED! Btu I can't tell him!'

"LET ME GO! Hattori! LET ME GO!" she yelled using Conan's voice, he paled to this and almost lost his grip but as soon as she tried to move forward he hardened his grip again, then pulled themselves causing him to fall on his back, to dodge the bullets, then she heard the van's door close 'NO! wait… Hammer-throw!' then she got out of Heiji's grip who tried to restrain her again,

"STOP ME! THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" she said venomously as she immediately unnoticed threw the device which stick to the glass, 'YES!' she thought as she hid her grin under anger, then she started to chase after the van,

"OI!" Heiji yelled as chase after her, Ran completely forgot about her father when she remembered, he was already laying on the ground with a big glowing bump on his head, birds and stars spinning around, as his eyes did the same,

"OTOUSAN! But first CONAN-KUN! Kazuha-chan I'll leave dad to you!" Ran then chased Heiji,

"O-Okay," Kazuha answered,

"She's following us, sir!" the man said sitting in the front passenger seat, "She's pretty fast!"

"So, it's her alright! Release the poison gas!" A fat man? Said or commanded,

"Aye!"

Rena chased after them, then she saw a grenade, 'Bomb? No, that's' her eyes widened she took a deep breath turn around then immediately stopped Ran and Heiji, jumping into the clamping there mouths and nose, just in time when the grenade containing poisoned gas exploded, they struggled, but she was stronger than before, when the gas cleared, she breath in then let them go, but the van was nowhere in sight, 'now, that was unexpected…. Wait, a poison gas?!' She saw a small cloud of the gas, she ran towards it, then took out her black phone which sucked it on the antenna, gladly no one notice,

"Wha' da HECK were ya doin'?! first you tried to save Ku-er Conan-kun…. Then ye just let them go?!" Hattori complained, as Kazuha carrying drunk Kogorou with Tamanosuke's help and Megumi carrying Conan's books, running towards them, Rena looking at her black phone bangs shadowing her eyes,

"Yeah….*cough* what were you thinking?! You just let them get a way when you've got a chance to-" Ran tried to complain but was interrupted in the middle,

"IS THAT HOW YOU THANK, WHEN SOMEONE JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE?!" she said without using any other accent, which made everyone surprised,

"What do you mean?!" Ran and Heiji asked confused,

"WAIT!" she grumbled then pressed save button on her phone then dialed a number, when the line went through,

"Viridae, it's me Virus, you know where I AM and pick _us_ up with your MC pronto! Or else I'll give MY BIG CHOP!" she hung up, then turned the others,

"DON'T CALL THE POLICE!" she demanded,

"But Conan-kun….." Ran protested,

"Don't worry he's gonna be fine…" she said calming down now facing her black phone again, then she gritted her teeth, clenched both of her fists, the sighed, "Hizukawa Rena codename: Virus…."

**|End of Chapter 2|**

**Next time: Chapter 3:Exposed, information…..WHAT?!**

**Next onepiece4869; Conan's HINT!:**

**KAITOU KID**

**(Fictional Conversation)**

**(Camera turning on)**

**Me: Phew!(wipes off the sweat one ma forehead) FINALLY! (stretches hands in the air, taking a deep breath)**

**Conan: Why am I grumpy?**

**Me: (releases all the air, heartbeat stop for a while, beats again,) Wha' 're ya doin' 'ere? How did ye get in? Wher' did ya came from? How did ye know where I live? Why do ya ask?*panics* W-W-W-Why?**

**Conan: Stop! And breathe!**

**Me: (takes a deep breathe, then exhale….)*calms down***

**Conan: Good….**

**Me: Why?**

**Conan: okay, I'll answer all those questions, just answer mine first,**

**Me: sure….**

**Conan: Why am I grumpy?! **

**Me: Oh, don't worry 'bout dat fer now, yer gonna now on the further chapters! And wh-**

**Conan: One more question….**

**Me: ….**

**Conan: How did you ask all of those questions managing them into one sentence? Where you even alive when asked me those questions? That you thought about so fast and where you even breathing and-**

**Me: (not breathin')*stare* gi…**

**Conan: *sweatdrops, nervous, blinks* and what's with the funny accent? *blinks, nervous, sweatdrops***

**Me: (still not breathin') *stare* gi….**

**Conan: BREATHE!**

**Me: (breathin') oh, 'bout de questions, I don' know just slipped my mouth, Am I alive? Yeah, if I can touch de computer then I am alive, maybe….. breathing? Guess, not…. An' de accent, caught it from the movie subtitles and ma sisters all-time favorite show, (not breathin')*stare, tilts head a little to the left* gi….**

**Conan: BREATHE! For Christ's SAKE! GEE! Weren't you gonna ask me some questions?**

**Me: Oh, (not breathin') Wha' 're ya doin' 'ere? How did ye get in? Wher' did ya came from? How did ye know where I live? Why do ya ask? Why? *smiles, stare* (still not breathin')**

**Conan: *jaw drop, sweatdrop, blinks* (holds out hand)**

**Me: (put's ma wrist on top of it, still not breathin')*stare, smiles* gi…**

**Conan: *closes jaw,* (puts fingertips searching for a pulse,) 'One….two…three…..none…..one…two…..three….NONE! *pales***

**Me: (still not breathin' an' waitin' fer answers) *stare, smile* GI….**

**Conan: Are you sure that your alive? *blink, nervous, pale***

**Me: (still not breathin') *stare, smile, shook head, shrugged* GI…**

**Conan: You have no pulse, *blink, nervous, pale*(let's go)**

**Me: oh, (still not breathin') *Shrugs, smile, stare*** **GI…**

**Haibara: /Whisper/: Um…. Kudo-kun I think it's best if you should answer her random questions,**

**Conan: Where- Never mind….*nods* should I answer your questions?**

**Me: (still not breathin') *Shrugs, smile, stare* GI…**

**Conan &Haibara: *blinks, nervous, pale***

**/Whispers/:**

**Haibara: she is harder then I thought… *nervous***

**Conan: should we run? *nervous***

**Haibara: *nods* before that answer her first she might follow you staring at you wherever you go with those sort of cursed dolly eyes of hers,**

**/Stop/**

**Me: *smile, stare* GI…**

**Conan: *pale, gulped, nervous* I came from the front door, I picked the lock, I came from a long way from Tokyo, *gulp* I tracked you address down since your always online, I was just curious, that's all, *nervous***

**Me: *** **smile, stare* GI…**

**Haibara: *smirk* /Whispers/: Whoops, Kudo-kun sorry I forgot about the legend about her, they say if you answered all her questions, she'll follow you wherever you go for life, like a curse, they say you can only see her through glass,**

**Conan: Then why can you see her?**

**Haibara: and contact lenses, (takes off the contact lenses) *smirk***

**Conan: *gulped***

**Haibara: you're on your own I can't see her anymore…**

**Conan: (looks at me nervously, tooks off his glasses then…..) She's not here….. *pale, gulp,* (puts it back on) AHHH! (drops the glasses running away)**

**Haibara: *blink, raised an eyebrow* (picks up the glasses, looks at the girls direction, puts it on) *pale***

**ME: *smile wickedly, stare, tilting head to the left* smile, stare* GI…**

**Haibara: *pale* (throws the bullet proof glasses, runs away, front door shut closed,)**

**Me: ACHOO! Phew! Dat was close… (Looks at the camera,) *smile, stare* Wan' me to take the glass off? *stare* GI…**

**HA! Just kiddin'! Gee…. If Hai and Con 're figure it out dat I was just foolin' around, boy they surely would kill me! Luckily Con was so nervous he didn't even notice that it was hard to find ma pulse! *laughs* even I can' find it maself! but really, holding ma breath was tiring! Good thing I had a habit when readin' a book I sometimes stop breathin'! boy, dat surely was a good trainin'! Conan actually screamed!*laughs* Whew! I wonder who should I scare next, *grins wickedly, chuckle, snicker* maybe I should give KID a FISH! I wonder how he'll react! But I should really explain 'em 'bout da disappearing trick! Oh, well I just imagined ta disappear, an' it happened how should I explain dat? Maybe Akako could help! Then see ya on the next chapter! (waves, camera turns off)**

**(End of Fictional Conversation)**


	3. Exposed

'The Client that Brings Misfortune'

|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…

Summary: Kogorou has received a case letter in online, it said to help her save her sister from a kidnapping case, which was odd then afterwards the client met with the gang (Conan, Kogorou, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha), but she didn't reveal her identity to Heiji, and Kazuha which Conan, Ran and Kogorou helped, but later Conan gets kidnap by the same suspects that kidnapped the client's sister, this case involves with the FBI, CIA, CSI, and RED? (Royal Execution Defenders)… in this journey Conan and the others will meet new friends along the way, they will old friends too…. And new secrets will be made, and others will be revealed….

(A/N: Sorry for the chapter 2, it wasn't edited properly, and sorry for the late update… hope you enjoy)

**|Chapter 3:Exposed, information…..WHAT?!|**

"Hizukawa Rena, codename: Virus…." Rena said revealing her identity, Hattori chirped, Kazuha, Tamansuke, and Megumi just stared at her,

"WHAT?!" the three chimed,

"I knew you weren't Ku- er Conan-kun's cousin!" Hattori chirped

"So? Satisfied Hot-Blooded Detecitve of the West?" Rena shot back flatly,

"Hot-Blooded! Who ya callin' Hot-Blooded, you!" he yelled angrily, then immediately it went away, "Wait, wha' do ye mean by codename? An' why isn' Neechan an' Occhan surprised at yer fake identity?!"

"Because they knew me as Hizukawa Rena, not as Edogawa Ririko…."

"Wha'?! so, they also know 'bout yer codename thingy?" Hattori asked,

"Hattori-kun, sorry but it was her first request when she came, but….. we didn't know anything about the codename…." Ran interrupted, now sending Rena a concerned look,

"I'll explain, I promise, just wait till my par- brother gets here,"

"Then, wha' 'bout de police?" Hattori asked yet another question,

"I'll tell you when to inform them, okay?" Rena answered now in a calmer mood,

"Sure, ya may introduce de agent thingy when yer brother gets 'ere, but I wanna ask 'bout wha'cha mean earlier 'bout savin' our lives," Hattori insisted, Ran nodded, while Kogorou just hiccupped, Megumi was now on a verge of crying,

"Megumi-chan, I'm sure you'll understand when my brother gets here, and Conan is safe….for now…." Rena said in an assuring tone,

"So?" Hattori was now getting impatient, Rena sighed,

"You did see the grenade they threw at us?" Rena stated, Ran and Hattori nodded, "Good"

"But it didn't explode, instead it just popped and release some green smoke," Ran answered, Hattori nodded in agreement, then he paled then his eyes widened, Rena knew what his look meant,

"Well, that is a poison gas, if you accidentally, inhale it, you will die in a matter of seconds, I do have an antidote, but their gas level is even stronger…." Rena explained in one sentence, Hattori dropped his look switching it to his serious mode,

"How did ya know if it was a poison gas, an' how did ye know dat it was stronger?" he asked, Kogorou hiccupped as if agreeing to the Osakan's question, Rena sighed

"Well, if you have a training of keen, sharp eyes then by just sight you will know, if it was just a grenade it would have affected them, if it were me to throw a grenade I wouldn't just drop it, I would throw it to my target, from our information their grenades explode in 8.3 seconds, so if it were 'just' a grenade they would even risk themselves," she explained crossing her arms,

"Now dat ye mention it…" Hattori recalled that the kidnappers just actually dropped the grenade/poison gas!

"So? About the poison's strength?" Ran interrupted,

"We have a device that where other members can track you where you are, communicate, it can even be disguised as a plain phone if you ask me it has many upgrades, I just upgraded mine with the poison detector, that the antenna sucks the poison, automatically analyzing its compound, then it's level, so in other words why I ran after the remaining smoke, I knew," Rena explain as fast as she could,

"So, when do ye think he's gonna arrive?" Hattori asked changing the topic,

"Probably about 20 minutes or so," Rena answered flatly, Hattori paled,

"We 'ave to wait 'ere fer 20 minutes!" Hattori protested, Rena grinned

"Who said anything about waiting? Why don't we investigate, hmmm?" Rena suggested as she lead the way,

"Just stay here Kazuha-chan," Ran said, as she followed Hattori and Rena,

"O-Oi! Ran-chan!" Kazuha tried to protest but they were already out of sight, she sighed,

"I think it's best to wait for them…." Tamanosuke suggested making Kazuha more depressed, she sighed again

"Fine…." She agreed, Kogorou hiccupped again,

Rena, Hattori and Ran were now looking for clues, Hattori looked in a pile of bushes,

"Careful that's poisonous," Rena warned Hattori just in time,

"I know!" Hattori yelled, Rena grinned

"Oh, really?" she raised an eyebrow making his twitch, "because it looks like you were planning to hop in the poison ivy!" Rena chirped teasingly,

"Oh, shut it!" Hattori hissed,

"Are you two done?!" Ran yelled, causing Hattori and Rena to jump, Ran put her hands on her hips, "If both of you just keep at yelling at each other then how can we look for clues!" Rena and Hattori were taken back,

"Gee…. She's harsh how come she is Kudo's girlfriend!" Rena muttered, Ran didn't hear it but a certain dark-skinned Detective did,

'She knows?' Hattori thought,

"Well?! Are you gonna search for clues or what?!" Ran yelled again,

"HAI!" both of them synced, and started to look around, 'She knows 'bout Kudo… but why didn' she or he tell me?!' Hattori pondered in his mind, then he heard Rena mumble,

"How come their timing are always correct?!" Rena hissed scratching the back of her head,

"Did ye say somethin'?" Hattori asked even though he heard it,

"Yea, am gonna tell you later if you don't want Ran-san to be mad again…" Rena replied, eyeing Ran who was now searching by the Sushi Restaurant, 'Wait a minute if the suspects are undercover so it means that there someone giving them the time when to do it!' Rena thought as she looked at the Restaurant, "Oi, Hattori, Ran-san, if my brother is here ask him to wait, I've gotta check something out," Rena said as she head for the alley,

"Okay?" Ran replied unsure she looked at Hattori who shrugged,

Rena found the employee only door, 'Found it!' she thought she ran towards it she gave it an elegant knock, then the door opened revealing a girl who was just two years older than her,

"Yes?" asked the brunette,

"Ummm….. I'm looking for the manager can please talk to him or her?" Rena asked,

"No, I'm sorry but we don't just let strangers in…." the girl replied and was about to shut the door,

"Wait!" Rena stopped the door when the girl turned Rena showed the girl something, the girl blushed then let her in,

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha yelled at Ran, when Ran turned around she saw Kazuha in a black van it was the same as the kidnappers,

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran shrieked at the sight mistaking it for the suspects she took her stance,

"No! Ran-chan, he's not our enemy!" Kazuha warned as fast as she could, but Ran had already fired the kick, it gave a dent to the car, the car stopped, a young man came out around Rena's age and they even looked alike,

"No! MC!" he shrieked when he saw the dent,

"Sorry! I thought that….." Ran tried to make an excuse but the man was already on his knees, "Ummm…."

"Just get in…." the man said flatly but clearly he was upset, Ran and Hattori went inside, when they got in Kogorou was wide awake, and serious, the man went aboard the driver's seat, "Where is she!" the man complained

"Here…" Rena replied flatly coming out of the alley that she entered, she was smirking,

"So? What happened?" the man asked not amused,

"Good News!" Rena chirped as she went aboard the front passenger's seat,

"How?" asked the man,

"Because little brother, I got what I needed!" Rena answered,

"Okay…. So, where are we going?" the man asked,

"Mouri Tantie Jimishou," Rena replied, then she turned to the others and then smiled, "Hey! Stop it with those faces you look like you have been kidnapped!" she teased,

"Kidnapped?! Yeah, right mind tellin' us who da HECK dis man is?!" Hattori asked angrily,

"Woah, Woah! Harsh!" Rena teased, the man sighed,

"Allow me… My name is Hizukawa Roetachi, you can call me Hachi if you want, codename: Viridae, I am 14 years old!" the man, Roetachi introduced himself, "this is my elder twin sister, Hizukawa Rena, you can call her Nana, codename: Virus," the man introduced Rena as he switch on the engine and drive,

"She already told us…." Hattori stated flatly, Roetachi now was taken back, then snorted,

"Oh! Did she? I thought that she introduced herself as Roku again," Roetachi chuckled,

"Wha' do ya mean?" Kazuha asked making Hattori glare her,

"well, you see we are not he only twins, we have one more twin sibling, Hizukawa Roku, our eldest twin, since both of them look alike, even hair is the same, the kidnappers were actually targeting Na-cha here," Rena glared at Roetachi on the mention of 'Na-cha' "and they mistook Ro-chi for Na-cha, since both of them has schemes on their own," he explained,

"Well, those schemes are what we call 'Guess who is who Twist'," Rena followed, "It is just a game we do in school and outside, on the first day of school we introduced ourselves as ourselves, then on recess we gave our classmates a quiz guessing which is Ro-han, and Re-min, me, but they always got it wrong, they always mistook me as Roku, and they always mistook Rena for Roku," she continued,

"So, the same things happened to the kidnappers?" Ran asked, Rena and Roetachi nodded,

"Nande?" Hattori and Kazuha asked, Kogorou moved closer,

"Because my two Osakan lovebirds, in grade school I wear glasses while Ro-nee doesn't," Rena explained teasing in the process causing the two teens two blush,

"I am not datin' dis AHOU!" both of the two Kansai defended blushing crimson red, Ran, Roetachi, and Rena snorted, Tamanosuke and Kogorou just looked at them, Megumi giggled,

"Anyway ignorin' dis Ahou!" Hattori change the topic also ignoring Kazuha's yell,

"OI!"

"How come everyone in yer class mistook you as yer sister?" Hattori continued still ignoring Kazuha's death glare, Ran calming her friend,

"Because when we were still grader Ro-nee just wore contact lenses, I wore glasses," Rena explained,

"Well, she didn't want to wear contact lenses since she is always afraid of them!" Roetachi added, Rena elbowed his gut, Hattori eye her mischievously,

"Well at least I got rid of them!" Rena pouted,

"But I think glasses would suite you," Kogorou commented unexpectedly, Ran was now taken back,

"I thought that you're afraid of them since your wife always wears them," Rena stated,

"I thought so too! Why?" Ran agreed,

"Well, you look alike that 'detective brat' so it's like an image change," Kogorou said flatly, Ran eyed him at the mention of her childhood friend, Rena's eyebrow twitched,

"Well, I know you hate Shin-chan, but he is also my third cousin," Rena replied,

"Oh, sorry I didn't know…" Kogorou replied,

"Dad, Conan-kun and Shinichi are distant relatives, it's not that shocking if Rena-san's Shinichi's third cousin!" Ran but in,

"Why are you defending him?" Kogorou asked making Ran blush slightly,

"Anyway, movin' de relativities aside," Hattori interrupted, "We get it that ya were mistaken, yer sister got kidnapped instead, an' movin' alon' who do ye work fer? Wha' is de name of yer secret organization? Who send ye 'ere? Why an' wha' is yer mission?!" Hattori asked all questions managing them in one sentence undisturbed,

"We work for R.E.D. or Royal Execution Defenders, our organization is not that secret, and we didn't come here illegally, we had confirmation, we were send by the Head, Queen or also known as REDHAIRE, our mission is to stop those coldblooded kidnappers, is that enough or did I miss anything?" Rena answered also managing the answers in one sentence with being disturbed, as she close the lid of her contact lenses and putting on a brown-framed round glasses, Hattori, Kazuha, Ran, and Kogorou jawdropped as she answered the questions at once without flinching or pausing, "What?" she continued smiling,

"Sugei…" Kazuha stated, Ran nodded, Kogorou envious,

"About what?" she asked,

"you answered Hattori-kun's questions at once," Ran replied, Roetachi sighed, Rena snorted,

"Oh, that? It was nothing if you join the RED, you'll be trained to memorize the questions and answer them the same way the client asked you, and the police are always giving us pressure when they ask so we're kinda used to it," Rena replied cheerily, then the car suddenly stopped the tire's screeched, "What ha-" Rena complained but immediately stopped when she saw the traffic,

"Wha's with dis traffic?!" Hattori complained,

"Right, I remember passing here, there is a sale on the department store ahead," Roetachi replied,

"I see…. But how did the kidnapper's pass this so easily? On the other side also has the same situation….." Rena said in a low tone but loud enough for everyone to hear she put her forefinger and thumb on her chin, Hattori and Kogorou agreed,

*HONK*

"Wha's with dis traffic!" yelled the man/kidnapper,

"Calm down or you'll wake him up!" said the other it was a woman's voice,

"Anyway, Wha' 'bout Ku-er Conan-kun?" Hattori asked,

"If you're talking about his safety, then rest assured they won't kill him," Roetachi replied over taking another car,

"Nande?" Kazuha asked,

"What are they gonna do?" Ran followed

"They need him, they won't kill him, and they won't send a ransom, only a few demands, and they won't kill him because they need his brain to solve something for them, and they won't kidnap an adult since it would be a hinder to them," Rena explained, Hattori gave her a long 'hmm'

"They motive?" Hattori asked,

"Unknown, but we do have a clue, three years and a few months ago they robbed a bank in America, they killed two employees who tried to stop them," Rena explained again, Hattori, Kazuha, Tamanosuke and Megumi eyes widened, "Months later we found their leader's corpse he died that cause of heart acute failure, we didn't found any trace of poison but we did found trace of alcohol, he must been drunk since he was on the street, and he probably hid the money worth about Three Billion US dollars or more in a safe and left them a code where he hid it, and he was probably the brain in their group since after he died their movements were becoming more obvious, and when we investigated his profile he graduated from a criminology, biology, and chemistry courses, but he didn't succeed on being a Lawyer or a Doctor or a Scientist, so he is probably the most intelligent in their group, from our prospective we did have some help from the CIA (Central Intelligence Agents), CSI (Crime Scene Investigation) and FBI (Federal Bureau Investigation), and when those kidnapper's robbed the bank they were seven of them but after further investigation we found out that at the same time they hacked our system to prevent us from knowing their deeds, but since they have weaker program we were able to send the virus back, so we deducted that there were more of them, and my sister gave me a secret message saying that there were about hundreds of them in their base but she didn't know where they were held captive, and that was our last contact, so when we figured out that they were hiding in Japan, REDHAIRE sent us here for the mission, but I heard that she has two mansions here one in Hokkaido and one at Tokyo yet unsure where, my whole family were sent here for the mission and as a disguise," Rena continued

"Ricin our dad, Amatoxin our mom, and Cynaide our little sister!" Roetachi chirped,

"Ye mean yer whole family is part of RED?!" Hattori asked surprised,

"Yeah, it was passed by generations, though whether you like it or not, it started from our great grandfather," Rena explained cheerfully,

"Anyway is ther' anymore we 'ave ta know 'bout dis kidnappers or bank robbers or wha'ever?!" Hattori changed the topic, as Roetachi pulled in the brakes parking in front of the Mouri Agency, he looked at Rena no one bothered to come out, Rena nodded at Roetachi,

"ROGER!" he answered then turned the engine on and drove off the road,

"Don't worry we are just stalling," Rena said as she took out the black phone again and then dialed a number,

"Why bother?" Kogorou asked Ran and the others nodded, Roetahi looked at his sister again who nod in improvement, he took a deep breath,

"The information Na-cha, no,Virus told you were her special exception since you are involved with Conan-kun, and we need some permission and confirmation from our superiors, our parents for further information to be given, since we need this to be secret, and we need to stay away from where we are gonna stay so that those kidnappers won't find our location, they hacked into our parents data in the middle of the night six weeks ago, they tried hacking Virus's but since she was still awake she was able to send the virus back at them but failed to detect their whereabouts, and every call or messages our parents receive, the caller or the sender's whereabouts will be sent to them so to avoid the mess we need to stall so they won't find us, and the only one in our family who has the strongest ranks are our parents and Rena herself, she is now in the same rank as our parents but since the REDHAIRE put them in charge we have to ask for their permissions, an-" he explained but was interrupted in the middle by Rena's hand clamping his mouth,

"Yo!" she said as she heard the click,

**(Phone Conversation)**

"Where are you?!" came a woman's voice,

"Sorry, kaasan but I needed to do it," Rena answered as she put the phone in front of her

"Dear, your daughter sneaked out again and Viridae's missing!" the woman said, "and I told you that we should check on her every night! Now she manage to escape because of the balcony in her room!"

"Now, we knew she wouldn't just sit and wait so she probably did something that gave her the motive to escape," came another voice, everyone could hear the voices clearly, Rena let go of her brother's mouth which he kept shut, "And Viridae's probably with her,"

"Kaasan, Outosan, he is with me and I had no choice and their next target was Conan and I needed to warn him so that he could at least figure out that we are gonna help him whatever his plans or schemes are," Rena explained,

"You! Wait they got Co-chan?!" the woman /Amatoxin yelled asking,

"Yeah, but he already know," Rena replied,

"And about him being 'that'?" the man/Ricin asked,

"Yup!"

"You're crazy!" came another voice which belongs to a child,

"Cyanide, he needed to know," Rena answered her little sister,

"Sure thing…" her dad said flatly in a bored tone,

"Did something happen?" Rena asked, they heard muffled voices

"Well, Jou gave us another notice," said Ricin,

"What did she say?!" Rena asked in a cheery tone, Roetachi listened closely,

"Well, you ranked up and you're the superior now" said Amatoxin, Rena smiled widely ear to ear, Roetachi eyes widened then jawdropped,

"Hmm….." Rena now had a smug look, Roetachi gulped, "So, I don't need the C and P from you!" she stated,

"Yeah, but where are you?" said Ricin

"I won't say it for now but the hint is 'Tantei', Bye!" then she hung up pressing the end button,

**(End of Phone Conversation)**

"Well, that was good news," Rena chuckled

"Good News?! For you, for us? Disaster, and bad news!" Roetachi said focusing his sight on the road making a hard U-turn, Rena just chuckled,

"And that Nanami Naoko kid is probably the one who hacked mom and dad's data," Rena said,

"Wait, isn' dis Naoko kid a six or seven years old kid? Why can she hack things like dat?!" Hattori asked,

"Huh? Why are you surprised isn't it the same as that Conan-kid?" Rena said, and defending Kudo's identity at the same time,

'No, it's not unless she also shrunk,' Hattori thought, "Ya're probably right…." He said,

"Well, it wouldn't be surprising since she is the daughter of the famous thief of the seas, known as 'The Lady of the Seven Seas' or 'Nanaumi no Onna' famous in US, America and Japan, the rumors said they still for good reasons that is why the police doesn't arrest them, they said the jewels, gems and stones that they steal were given to them in secret but they only make a heist for excitement, her mother died on an accident but she claims it to be a murder, and this Naoko kid also has some sort of connection to HAIRE, we're not sure though, and now that Naoko kid took over her mother's role, her mother is also a doctor and she also learned everything from her parents, her dad was a Detective, the one that chases her mom in her high school life, then got married and he stopped being a detective and became a writer, who is also the rival of Yuusaku-sensei, but ever since her mom's death he disappeared without any trace, and if Co-chi is on par with Holmes and Shin-chan, this Naoko-kid is also on par with the famous Phantom Thief, who disappear without any trace nine years ago, and resurfaced here in Japan in the district of Ekoda," Rena explained, everyone but Roetachi deadpanned eye grew wide, Rena grinned, "Right, there is only one certain thief…..

**KAITOU KID!"** then they got ot their destination, Mouri Tantei Jimishou,

**|End of Chapter 3|**

**Next time: Chapter 4: Nanami Naoko? Who? REDHAIRE?**

**Next onepiece4869; Conan's Hint!:**

**Pandora's Heart**

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update and thank you all for the views, and review[wolfshadow] and as for The Forgotten Self I will be temporarily discontinuing it, it is not abandoned or anything, I just decided to end the, The Client that Brings Misfortune first,(Thanks for the advice MConanfan0327) and for the others who favorite, follow, review and alerted me/or my stories Thank you very much! I really appreciate everyone's support, I hope you all understand, and also for those who viewed, I am really grateful, you can j as a comment or anything, just read it or use the review a comment then it would make my day, compliments, complains, challenges, requests and questions are all welcome, I hope I can make it up to you all)**

**(RED, Pandora's Heart and Rena's relationship with the Kudo family are all false they are created by me)**

**HAIRE/Jou- REDHAIRE**

**(Fictional Conversation)**

**(Camera turns on)**

**Me: Yay! Finished!**

**Conan: why you! You tricked me!**

**Me: *shivers* Sorry! It was just a prank, a small prank….**

**Conan: Yeah, right, and I didn't get to make a single appearance!**

**Me: Oh, come on! You'll have it on the next chapter! *whines***

**Conan: The next chapter? Are you sure isn't it focused on that Naoko character?!**

**Me: I know she will make an appearance but you will also be in it so don't worry!**

**KID: and what do you mean by Par? *annoyed***

**Me and Conan: K-KID?!**

**Me: How did you? GET OUT!**

**Conan: You're not getting away this time! *growls***

**KID: Oh yeah? Bring it on Tantei-kun! *Grins*(Both walking towards each other)**

**Me: Oi! No fighting on my watch! (Separates the two)**

**Conan: Look who's talking!**

**Me: Hey! All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter! So be patient!**

**KID & Conan: Hai! *sweatdrops***

**Me: Good**

**Conan: Why does Hattori gets an appearance?!**

**Me: I just want him to be there,**

**Conan: That's all?!**

**Me: *nods***

**Conan: *face slap***

**KID: so I'll know on the next chapter, right Malady? (takes my hand gently, kisses it, and a rose popping out of his other hand and offers it to me)**

**Me: I do appreciate the rose but KID there is no reason to flirt, kay? I already have someone else (Takes my hand back)**

**KID: Who?**

**Me: oh that's… *smiles ear to ear, grabs Conan* Kudo Conan!**

**Conan: *blush* OI!**

**Me: and don't you already have her?*teases***

**KID: *blush* she's not my girlfriend!**

**Me: Oh, really?**

**KID: anyway am out of here! *pink puff, disappears, leaving the red rose***

**Conan: What was that for?! (putting him down)**

**Me: Sorry, I just don't want a thief to kiss my hand, an di am allergic to flirts,**

**Conan: is that even possible to have that kind of allergies? Anyway about the disappearing trick?**

**Me: I promised to keep it a secret but I will tell you in the end of this series!**

**Conan: What?! **

**Me: or when that person makes an appearance!**

**Conan: You don't know how this story will go on do you?**

**Me: no I do, but I am not sure when is the chapter that, that person will make an appearance so just wait, please?**

**Conan: Fine!**

**Me: Anyway** **see you guys on the next chapter, for those who read, review, visited, or anything at all THANK YOU very much!**

**(Me & Conan waves at the camera, the camera turns off)**

**(End of Fictional Conversation)**


	4. New Character

'The Client that Brings Misfortune'

|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…

Summary: Kogorou has received a case letter in online, it said to help her save her sister from a kidnapping case, which was odd then afterwards the client met with the gang (Conan, Kogorou, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha), but she didn't reveal her identity to Heiji, and Kazuha which Conan, Ran and Kogorou helped, but later Conan gets kidnap by the same suspects that kidnapped the client's sister, this case involves with the FBI, CIA, CSI, and RED? (Royal Execution Defenders)… in this journey Conan and the others will meet new friends along the way, they will old friends too…. And new secrets will be made, and others will be revealed….

(A/N: Sorry for the chapter 2 and 3 it wasn't edited properly, and sorry for the late update… hope you enjoy)

(A/N: Sorry for the late update and thank you all for the views, and review[wolfshadow] and as for The Forgotten Self I will be temporarily discontinuing it, it is not abandoned or anything, I just decided to end the, The Client that Brings Misfortune first,(Thanks for the advice MConanfan0327) and for the others who favorite, follow, review and alerted me/or my stories Thank you very much! I really appreciate everyone's support, I hope you all understand, and also for those who viewed, I am really grateful, you can just leave a comment or anything, just read it or use the review a comment then it would make my day, compliments, complains, challenges, requests and questions are all welcome, I hope I can make it up to you all)

(RED, Pandora's Heart and Rena's relationship with the Kudo family are all false they are created by me)

HAIRE/Jou- REDHAIRE

Nana- Rena

Roku- Roku

Hachi- Roetachi

**|Chapter 4: Nanami Naoko? Who? REDHAIRE?|**

"right…. There is only one certain thief, **KAITOU KID**," Rena said/ explained, then they were in front of the Mouri Agency,

"WHAT?!" all of them except Tamanosuke and Megumi uttered, they entered the office following Rena's lead as they sat down the others standing(just decide for yourselves who will take the seat and who will remain standing)

"Well, her mom died about two years ago before her appearance, claiming to be her mom," Rena added ignoring the shouts,

"Wha'dya mean?" Hattori asked,

"It's not surprising you haven't heard of it… well it was two years ago in America….

_**(…Flashback…)**_

_A blue-ish, gray-ish and purple-ish smoke puff was seen in front of the museum, people were gasping, others taking out their cameras to take some scoops,_

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Yôkosou! Watashi SHOW!" a girl in a white suite appeared, her brown-blonde bangs shadowing her eyes, her hair following the rhythm of the wind, people clapped their hands, there were screams, yells, cheers, she grinned mischievously "I know my appearance is kind of impossible to understand, true I have been murdered, but my culprit is yet to be found, but this culprit does not know me of having dark powers, I revived my soul but was unable to revive my burned corpse, it left me no choice but to take over my daughter's body, but my memories are still intact, knowledge, and wisdom, though I have not been able to see my murderer's face, but still I will seek the truth even with this body, I came to announce that I will not steal anything unless it has something to do with the suspect, I will not return them….. anyone who hinders shall be given a curse, detectives can join the game but any other people except the police tries to get in the way shall receive a punishment," the girl announced briefly and fluently in English, "So, its farewell for now and until then!" the girl gave her signature smirk, then she snapped her fingers, the smoke puff earlier appeared again and when the smoke disappeared she was nowhere in sight,_

_**(…End of Flashback…)**_

They only put it in the America and US news, but didn't let it go far as here….." Rena ended,

"So, did she steal anythin' after dat?" Hattori asked,

"Yeah, and quite worth of it, she stole the big ones, 'Big Jewel', 'Mother Dia', 'Scarlet Amber', 'Secreete', 'Fire Blaze', 'Sea Heart', 'Tear's Love' and 'D. Emerald' those gems were pretty ancient, and now it is probably worth billions, trillions or possibly zillions," Rena said, everyone but Roetachi, eyes grew wide at the explanation,

"I thought ye said dat she stole 'bout hundreds of gems an' others already!" Hattori complained throwing his hands high up in the air,

"Well, that was her mom not her," Roetachi shot back, sitting next to Rena,

"Oh,"

"So, Na-cha did you and Conan planned this from the beginning? Judging from your behavior you seem to be excited….." Roetachi asked and stated,

"Well, we did even that grumpy side, and calling Aunt Rebecca!" Rena answered,

"So, he gave us the 'fake; one, huh?" Kogorou asked, Rena nodded, Hattori narrowed his eyes again,

"Well, he didn't, actually we change the plan when both of you and Ran-han were still asleep," Rena said flatly,

"So? 're ye really related ta 'im or not?!" Hattori asked annoyed,

"Well, actually we are, since he is Kudo Shinichi-kun's distant relative, we are also distant ones though, but we are Kudo-kun's third cousin," Roetachi explained, Hattori grinned,

"Ye don' really get alon' with Kudo, do ye?" He asked teasingly, Rena and Roetachi pouted, sighed then nodded, Hattori snorted,

"Heiji! Wha's so funny 'bout dat?!" Kazuha hissed,

"Nothin' I just got a feelin' dat my gut was tellin' de truth, an' right on amrk!" Hattori chirped,

"HUH?" Kazuha just tilted her head, Hattori snickering,

"Well since your still calling him Kudo it must mean you're not really that close, but I call him Shin-chan, and he calls me Nana-san, that makes a big difference now doesn't it?!" Rena stated also teasing him in the process, Hattori immediately stopped,

"And I only call him Kudo-kun since I wanted to but he calls me Hachi-kun," Roetachi added,

"And he call Ro-chi, Roku-chan!" Rena added cheerfully, Hattori sighed in defeat, Rena and Roetachi chuckled, "And the thing we meant by not so close, is because we don't really see each other, but when we do…" Rena continued,

"We hangout, solve cases, puzzles, and codes, and we do detective challenges," Roetachi added,

"Play soccer, we did play baseball once but he cheated," Rena continued, which was now getting on Hattori's nerves, his eyebrow twitched,

'So, dat's wha' Kudo meant by makin' 'er mad….' He thought, "Anyway, movin' alon' so I asked fer further explanations 'bout de suspects, now shall we get started?" he change the topic making all of them except Tamanosuke and Megumi snicker and burst laughing, Hattori's eyebrow and lips twitched again,

They continued laughing, then they explained about the kidnappers the fake plan and the real plan the way Conan was asked to act, then they decided to report it to the police the first thing in the morning, then went to sleep,

Conan felt dizziness, he slowly opened his eyes then blinked, the room was dark, he couldn't see anything, he felt his throat dry, he felt that there was something gagging his mouth, 'Cloth, maybe….' He thought, he tried moving his hands and legs but felt that it was tied to something, a chair, maybe, since he was in a sitting position, and somehow he felt strange, he was dizzy, sore and limp, he didn't know why then he heard heavy footsteps, from the sound it seemed like someone was walking down the stairs, his breath were rasp and uneven, the footsteps stop in front of something, the door maybe, then he heard a creak right in front of him the a light coming through, but the light was faint, but it did give out the person's figure, it belongs to a man, from the figure the man's hair was combed backwards and properly, his face had somehow a smug look, his eyes wicked or sort of, he was smirking, he wore something red, a red long sleeved top, a tan pants, for the shoes Conan could tell that it was black,

"Oh, so your awake!" the man said in a high tone which sent a shiver down Conan's spine, he felt something bad about this man, there was something about him, "Well, good it's already time for lunch you know…." The man said as he took slow steps towards Conan, then stopped in front of the lad, the man put Conan's glasses on, "Here, to help you see….. " the man's smirk widened, which sent another shiver to Conan's spine, "Who are you, boy? Where do you live? Who are your parents?" the man asked in a gentle tone, the man chuckled, "oh right, your mouth is gagged," the man took off the cloth then throw it to the ground, "Well, then can you answer my questions?" the man continued, Conan just breath heavily in and out, the man could hear his breath was dry, the man frowned, "Your thirsty, huh?" that wasn't even a question, the man took a bottle from the table that was on Conan's right, then took the mug next to it, the man twisted the cap, which made a pop and psshh sound, the man poured the water in the mug, Conan had another bad feeling, the man held the mug towards Conan's face when it was about three inches near, the man pulled it so fast that Conan couldn't even follow his movements, then the man poured the water on Conan making him whine and moan from the cold, the man laughed wickedly, Conan sent him a death glare, "Cute!" the man shouted at him venomously, "What? Cold isn't it?" the man said in a teasing tone, but the tease was bullying or probably abuse, the man took out a lighter then lit it, then he held it then slowly motioned it nearer to Conan, it wa swarm, but the man push it further, now it was hot, too hot, Conan whine,

"S…S…STOP!" Conan yelled but in a low voice, his voice was hoarse and sore, the man frowned then shut the fire, then he went near the lad wearing deadly, murderous intent in his eyes, Conan now was panting and breathing heavily, then he felt his vision lightened, then he was on the floor! He fell on his side on the floor cement, he fell with a loud thump, the floor was cold, Conan whined, groan, and moaned as loud as he could, the man laughed again, but louder, then he heard three pairs of footsteps rushing down coming from the stairs,

"Mira! What are you doing?!"then a woman came in sight, the woman said as she went inside, she had a short brown hair and green eyes, she wore a simple lavender or pale blue long sleeved top, and a tan pants, and brown shoes, next to her a round build man, he wore a green sweater, tan pants and brown shoes, then a girl around 'Conan's' age appeared next to the two adults, she has a light brown hair, yellow blue eyes, and she wore a pink sweater, blue skirt and brown shoes, there was horror in her eyes, she gritted her teeth,

"I thought that the agreement was no HARM to anyone new or not!" she yelled at the man in front of her, the man named Mire just chuckled, then she ran towards Conan, hissing at Mira as she passed him, but he just shrugged, she started to untie the bonds, after she finished she helped Conan stand, his arm around her shoulder to shoulder, she walked towards the door, then stopped at the doorway, "Mira, if you do something like that again, remember there are also consequences from _us_ and we won't let you get away with it, remember that!" then she and Conan slowly walked towards a steep, and long stairway, Conan was breathing heavily, slightly losing his balance on every step, but she secured him from falling or tripping into anything, she touched his forehead and immediately retrieved her hand after touching, "You have a high fever!" she yelled in a concerned tone then she put her arm around the back of his waist, then guided him way more upstairs, then he saw a faint light exiting through a small creak on the door, when it opened he shut his eyes tightly, the bright light blinded him, but his eyes immediately adjusted, he saw about seven or eight kids about the age of seven, eight or nine, in the room roaming around happily?! But when they caught glimpse of them entering their mood gloomed almost immediately, a girl that had freckles like Mitsuhiko's, blue eyes, blonde hair pulled up into a pair of pigtails tied with a pink ribbon, she wears the same clothes as the girl next to him, ran towards them with a worried look,

"Naoko-chan, what happened?! Is he okay? His cheek is swollen!" the girl said, she was about Conan's height, then another girl approached wearing the same clothing, only she had a long straight black hair, and violet eyes

"Who is he?" she asked, she was around Mitsuhiko's height

"Why is he here, what did he do?" asked a boy around Mitsuhiko's height, he had a well groomed hair, which is black, and a pair of turquoise eyes, he wore a blue sweater, black pants and black shoes, Conan then assumed that all boys and girls wear the same outfits,

"His fine, Sarah fever medication, please! Mariah food and water, hot cocoa, June his spare clothes, the others bring me a blanket, towel, and an ice bag!" the girl called Naoko ordered,

"ROGER/HAI!" were the answers, the children scattered and run towards different directions, Naoko led Conan to a sofa, then touched his swelling cheek, he winced to the sting, she sighed,

"His going to have to pay for this….." she muttered, then she received a towel from a girl that has blue bob hair, and green eyes, "Thanks…" she said as she took the blanket then she gently wrapped Conan around it, "Your safe now…. Rest…. Here take this it will make you feel better," then she handed him a strange green capsule, but he couldn't refuse the girl helped him drink it in a gulp, with a help of water, then he fainted

Rena, Roetachi, Ran, Kogoroum Hattori, and Kazuha were waiting for the arrival of Megure-keibu, Tamanosuke and Megumi were asked to leave in the morning to rest in a hotel, then the door swung opened then slammed to a cabinet, then…..

"Why didn't you report it yesterday!" Megure yelled barging in, Kogorou sweatdropped, Rena just siughed,

"Chotou, Megure –keibu….." Takagi interrupted panting, with Satou behind him panting too,

"Well?" Megure hissed for answers,

"Ask her…." Kogorou answered pointing Rena behind him using his thumb, Megure, Takagi, and Satou took a look next to Kogorou on whatever he was pointing, they saw Hattori, Kazuha and Ran, and other two Shinichi look-alikes, but the girl looked a little bit like Ran, Megure's eyes widened,

"Ohhh! If it isn't it Nana-kun and Hachi-kun!" he chirped, everyone except the twins were taken back by the sudden change of personality, then he immediately pushed Takagi and Satou inside closed the door and locked it, then he took his seat on the couch just next to him,

"Long time no see, Keibu-dono!" Rena chirped taking the opposite direction couch, now facing Megure, Roetachi took his seat next to her, behind her stood quietly, Hattori, Kogorou, Kazuha and Raan,

"So?" Megure started,

"Keibu-san, before we start first thank you for closing the door locking it, we don't want any interruptions," Roetachi said,

"Oh, it's nothing…" Megure replied,

"So, what do you want to know?" Rena asked,

"Well, I want to know what happened yesterday….." Megure answered in a rather calm voice,

"Well, just as Kogorou-han said, Co-chi got kidnapped," Rena answered using the same expression,

"Okay, then do you have any idea who the suspects are, knowing you it must be related to," Megure replied then paused, glancing at everyone in the room, "_them_…." He continued,

"Who's them? And more importantly who are these two Megure-keibu?" Satou asked Takagi nodding next to her,

"Oh, right…ummm….." Megure looked at the twins, they both sighed, then they stood up,

"My name is Hizukawa Rena, you may call me Nana, pleased to meet you," Rena introduced herself, and gave them a slight bow,

"Hizukawa Roetachi, you can call me Hachi, pleased to meet your acquaintance," Roetavhi said in a boring tone, Rena send him a glare making him shiver

"Pleasure," Takagi answered, Satou gently elbowed his arm, he flinched then nodded showing that he understood, "Wataru Takagi, from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Division 1, Police Detective," he introduced himself also gave a slight bow,

"Miwako Satou, from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Divion 1, Megure's assistant Inspector, Pleasure," Satou introduced, Rena bowed again while Roetachi took his seat, she followed, "Now about my first question," Satou stated, Rena sighed, then give her brother a glance, then nodded,

"What you're gonna tell?!" Megure asked her a bit surprised,

"Yeah, there would be no point of explaining if they don't know about the RED, and they are working with you so it must mean they can be trusted," Rena replied, Satou's lips and eyebrow twitched, while Takagi wore a surprised look, 'can be trusted?' both repeated in their minds, "no offense," Rena continued as she saw the two officer's faces, chuckling a little,

"So, the suspects are…" Megure tried to get her to answer to see if she really trusted him and his companions,

"Yeah, they are indeed the enemy of the RED, Royal Execution Defenders, take note both of you," Rena commanded the two beside Megure, who nodded hesitantly, then took out the their notebook and pen, she took a deep breath, "before I get started on the criminals, first the  
RED, the Red is an American organization, formed by the so-called Queen in a separate island in what we called Lagoon, which is a secret, the one who formed the group was Elizabeth Haydes, but she is not the leader, the leader's identity is unknown, but we call her HEAD, JOU, QUEEN, or REDHAIRE, either of them is okay, only the leader cannot order to kill until she gets the confirmation from Eliza-han, we were formed to catch the fiends, we had helped the FBI, CIA, and CSI but we don't regularly trust the police, for some reasons, REDHAIRE, no the previous REDHAIRE gave that rule, code: RELUARCPD330, we have ranks like the military, navy, and many more but we arrange them by their specialties, experience, skill and loyalty, I don't know why she doesn't trust the police, but this organization is formed by spies, assassin, detectives, and some people who knows how to hand-to-hand combat, so be careful if you some members form the RED, we have over thousands of members, even though we are not a secret organization, but we don't sell out information's that can lead us to jeopardy, especially the police," the two flinched at her last comment, but didn't say anything and stare at her in awe,

"But if you are not supposed to sell information's to the police then why are you telling us," Satou asked,

"You guys are trusted by Megure right? Roetachi added, the two officers nodded, the twins exchange glances then faced the three again,

"Then it must mean we can trust you, but that is not all, when we heard that the group Ranches, are here in Japan we have been sent a document by the previous REDHAIRE there were list of names, but no picture or data, the list of names were the police here in Tokyo, but I'm not gonna tell who are chosen, we didn't know why she sent those, but when we asked she said we can trust you if Edogawa Conan, Kudo Shinichi and Jodie St- Saintmillion trusts you," everyone deadpanned in the news, except Hattori who had been expecting it, "and besides even if Keibu-han doesn't trust you we still will, more or less…. Trust you? Since your names were on the list as far as I can remember, and you also must be careful around other members, they are sensitive! And more alert, but they don't compare to the higher ones, they are just really alert since their acting skills are not yet fully developed, and they are afraid with their cover blown, but we are expert when it comes to disguises!" Rena paused at the eye widened officers, she giggled while her brother just sighed,

"but why Conan-kun. Shinichi-kun and Jodie-sensei?" Takagi asked, the female sleuth stopped giggling, cleared her throat, then scratched the back of her head, then smiled widely and with an embarrassing shut eyes,

"Honestly we don't know yet!" she chirped, putting on an innocent face, Roetachi face slapped, Hattori just stared at her with wide eyes, Megure rolled his eyes, the others deadpanned,

"Nana-kan!" Megure scolded,

"I know, I know! It was because Conan's a member, Shinichi had helped us, and Jodie is an FBI," Rena answered, "you're no fun, Keibu-han," she whined,

"Well, you always use that act, when you lie about something, that you want us to solve it or know what we needed to know, "Megure shot back flatly,

"Well, then since I've already explained about RED, not all of it though, but the Ranches are group of bank robbers, at the same time murderers, thieves, and kidnappers, but we don't know why but they have hacked my parent's system…." Rena said, "but later on, we kinda know why, but not my parents, know only Hachi, me and everyone in this room knows why, except for you since I have yet to tell you and probably Roku knows it to by now…" Rena continued lowering her tone on the last part,

"Speaking of which where is she? When you are on missions you usually do missions together," Megure asked at the same time stating,

"Who is this Roku-san?" Takagi asked,

"Roku is our twin elder sister, she got kidnapped," Rena scratched the back of her head,

"What?! How?!" Megure asked,

"Well, we were buying some groceries from the convenience store, then she got kidnapped, but even though I could have stopped them in time, but they had turn the tables, they started firing at me! *chuckles* but because of that we might be able to know their motive! But we do have a possibility motive but you know what they say, you never know…. Even the slightest chance and the oddest choice it might be the truth!" Rena said, then she started explaining about the Ranches, also giving some jokes to lighten up the mood, she also told them the possible motives,

Meanwhile…

Conan started to wake up, when he opened his eyes, the pain was all gone, even though he was hungry, his throat was kind of okay now, he found himself in somewhere white, he was now laying in a comfortable bed, he felt some weight on his forehead, when he reached for it, it was a wet towel, he sighed knowing that he had a fever, he pulled himself up into a sitting position the towel fell on his lap but on the blanket which was thick, comfortable, and white, he was now somewhere in a room like a nurse office, when he turned to look at his right and found a bed side table, and a window which was shut and sealed by the curtains but he could see that the window was a glass since he could still see some parts of the sun's light, the room was kind of cool, the room was conditioned, on the table there were random flowers, also white, then his glasses neatly placed, he reached for it then put in on the bridge of his nose accidentally brushing his punched cheek, but he felt nothing, he touched it then pressed it harder, 'Wow! That pill really did work!' he thought, then he heard the door open, his heart stopped beating he looked at his left only to find a curtain blocking his view, then the door was shut gently, he heard four pairs of footsteps, then the curtain was suddenly grabbed by a tiny fingers , when it slides to the side, it revealed the girl whom helped him earlier, the girl with pigtails, the girl with black hair, and the boy who asked a question when he was still conscious, the boy was also holding a paper bag which is white, they smiled when they see him all awake and seemingly fine,

"Great his awake!" the girls in pigtails said,

"Good, we could ask him what happened to him, of course aside from getting kidnapped," the other girl said in a rather cold tone, Naoko deadpanned, her eyebrows twitched,

"You don't believe me do you?" Naoko asked only to be ignored,

"Well, what did happen to you, because when you entered you were still unconscious, forced to enter, though, but you didn't have that swollen cheek! So what happened to you and who did it?" the boy asked rather fast, Conan was taken back, Naoko face slapped,

"Like I said it was that idiot! MIRA!" she yelled getting the attention, she huffed, everyone gave her an 'oh', 'Mira, huh? He'll pay for that….' Conan thought, as he touched his cheek again,

"But, good thing Naoko's here the red and the swollen part of you cheek has totally disappeared!" the girl in the pigtails said, clapping her hands, Conan was shocked, sure the pain was gone, but was there really a pill that can make it look like nothing has happened?

"Shocking, right? When she first got here we thought that she was a goner, since we heard her scream so loud no matter how fry her throat was at that time," the boy said, Naoko glared at him which he ignored, "by the way am June, nine years of age, I am the-…." But he was interrupted on his introduction,

"Hai, Hai, Mister lock piking expert!" Naoko shoved his face to the side giving herself a space to talk to Conan, using her hand but she did it gently to avoid him being injured, "On, the contrary, that man earlier who sort of abused you, was Mira, he probably poured some cold water to you, taking out his lighter and holding it towards your face, when it got to near you asked him to stop, that's when he punched you, you moaned, but it Nanami Naoko, in charge of the security camera system, a Doctor, and a hacker at the same time, they will give you your role soon when you have fully recovered, and please don't try to offend, escape, or anything funny or even turning down the role, believe me you will be punished to do so, and even if you escaped successfully, they will kill one of us, and show you the corpse and force you to come back, so whatever they asked you to take in charge of, just accept it, I can't stand it," Naoko said,

"She is also a good eavesdropper, and also a detective! But sometimes a thief," the boy named June said,

"Well, not only you're a lock picking expert, you are also talkative and the noisiest one as far as I could see," Conan snorted after stating, June fell silent the three girls chuckled,

"June, isn't it great someone understands you!" the girl with the black hair said,

"Oh, shut it Mariah!" June hissed, blushing, then he handed Conan the paper bag roughly, Conan accepted it, "Your spare clothes are there, then we will explain the other details later, and please hurry up, the dressing room is in that corner," June pointed to the left side, which Conan couldn't see but nodded, he got off his bed then putted on some slippers on the side, then head towards the dressing room which he had to pass five beds, he figured that this room was where Naoko take care of her patients, but still she was the famous new 'The Lady of the Seven Seas' basing on Rena's information given to him, although he was expecting that all kids in this building where ever he was, now all of the children or youngsters in this building have a lot of talents, skills, or something outrageous, he sighed as he locked the door of the dressing room, he looked inside the bag and found a blue sweater, black pants, white socks, and red sneakers, 'Seriously?!' he thought but immediately found it weird since the sneakers were his, it was his powered sneakers, it was dry, he tried switching the button it gave the sound that it was repaired, he was dumbfounded, 'Who can fix this?' he thought, from what he heard, this place was only filled with youngsters from the age of six to fifteen, who could possibly fix his shoe, since Agasa was the only one who knew, then there was a silent knock on the door, but it was loud enough for him to hear, he opened it and he saw Naoko she was smiling ear to ear, he looked around for the others,

"It's okay, they don't know I head here, your shoes were broken, I looked at its functions, boards, system, wires and how they were attached, so I created another one, I don't know if it works, so were gonna test it afterwards, don't worry we can do it secretly, I have a place, and if you're wondering about the drug I'll explain it later I gave them the wrong details about it and we have to talk privately but not now, how about your room?" she whispered in a serious tone,

"Okay," Conan answered,

"I'll meet you after dinner, three knocks, kay? Now I had to head back to avoid suspicion," then she left he gently shut the door and locked it, but Rena did say that she can be trusted since Rena said the she saw her and her mom in the RED Manor, meaning they are allies but yet unsure if they are members, then he started to change his clothes,

Rena just finished explaining about the Ranches, RED and now a new topic had been brought up, Nanami Nanako, and her family, Rena took another sip of her iced tea that Ran had served when she was explaining more about the RED latest events, Roetachi put down his emptied glass on the coffee table, Megure put down the half-filled cup, Satou and Takagi were now also putting down their coffee mugs, the two of them now rubbing their wrists because of the note taking, Rena looked at them as she put the glass down then took a cookie, she bit it the same time Megure did,

"Oh, now that I think of it, do you still take those cooking class, Nana-kun?" Megure asked after swallowing the piece he had bitten, Rena looked up to him with a blank and innocent stare, she swallowed the cookie,

"Well, now no, but I can bake, fry, and make soup, but anymore special that that, then I have to pass, anyway why bring this up all of a sudden?" Rena answered with a question,

"Well, I just thought about it, I just kind of remember when you almost burned down the building of your apartment when you left the stove on," Megure said, Rensa blushed in embarrassment,

"I didn't! it was Roku who forgot to switch it off! I was the one who turned it off!" she yelled,

"Then why are you blushing like that?" Takagi asked finally stopped rubbing his throbbing wrist,

"Well, people mistook me for being Roku, that's why! And it wasn't my fault that I wasn't able to shut it off in time, I only figured it out that the stove was still on when I smelled that something was burning," she taunted,

"Well, anyway about this Nanami Nanako," Megure cut in, Rena nodded,

"Nanami Nanako, the previous, 'Nanaumi no Onna' but in America she is known as," Rena started, then she heard a faint click,

"'The Lady of the Seven Seas'" said the person who just came in, with a big wide grin, she had a messy short black hair, green eyes, and she wore a brown-furred jacket a black top under it, a pale blue jeans, and a black sneakers, Ran's eye grew wide, Kogorou, and Hattori flinched when she came in, Kazuha just stared blankly, Takagi, Satou and Meugre were surprised to see her, Rena froze, Roetachi just ignored her,

"Sera!" Rena yelled, everyone looked at her surprised that she knows Masumi Sera, Sera turned to her then smiled,

"Rena-san, how did you?" Ran managed to ask,

"We met on a case more or less," Rena answered then eyed the girl looking annoyed,

"You still don't forgive me huh?" Sera said, Rena huffed crossing her arms only to find herself that she was already standing up,

"Of course, BAKA!" Rena shot, a vein popped on Sera's forehead, her eyebrow twitched,

"Baka? Oh, shut it!" Sera shot back, now Rena had a vein popping out,

"Oh, really? Then I won't! Leave! This doesn't concern you!" Rena commanded,

"No, I won't anyway how does this concern you?! You're just a freaking secret agent!" Sera shot again,

"Conan is my distant relative! Ahou!" Rena shot back, "And you didn't even answer my first question you freaking detective!"

"He's my classmate's friend, more like her brother! And he is also more likely my brother!" Sera yelled, now even louder, "What happens to him is now part of my responsibility!"

"And why is that? You didn't even freaking care when you revealed my identity, right in front of the chief inspector in Osaka!" Rena yelled back, Roetachi faced slapped, everyone just stared surprised to see how a fourteen year old teen, and a seventeen year old teenager fight,

"Well, shouldn't you at least be thankful, that I revealed it only to the people around us at the case at that time?! And you were able to buy that house since the chief had approved it?!" Sera stated angrily,

"Well, no! Good thing we were able to tell anyone in the scene to keep it a secret, but thanks to you stupid deduction, my parents and previous superiors banned me to go investigate! And not so long my twin sister got kidnapped thanks to you! I couldn't' investigate in peace!" Rena felt screaming, her anger was now boiling in and out then she started to turn red slightly(only on the nose bridge) Roetachi who had been silent and emotionless now flinched, Megure also did, Sera who had no idea continued,

"Well, from what I heard from Ran-chan, she said that you just let Conan-kun got kidnapped, saying it was going as planned! How could you the RED let a _kid_ do such thing?!" Sera yelled, Ran was taken back and confused, it was clear the Sera had been eavesdropping but since when? Takagi, Satou and Megure were surprised about the news, Rena hadn't explained that yet, but she did mention that she had an important thing to tell after all of the explanations, Rena started to growl at Sera and slowly walked forward, Roetachi and Megure immediately stood up, Roetachi than run in front of Rena stopping her from nearing Sera,

"She didn't let them get away like that!" Roetachi yelled, but his voice didn't sound like his, it sounded like,

"Kudo?" Hattori stared at him, he shook his head,

"I'll tell you that later," he said then glared at Sera, who was now still angry and now glaring at them, "he was the one who said that, even if we did stop him, we couldn't and he ordered us to do so, and he is even on a higher level than us! Even though he was just recruited, he is now just one step behind from REDHAIRE!" he continued, Sera was now taken back, sure she had eavesdrop on Conan being a member, but didn't expect him to rank up so fast, everyone was now frozen solid at the news, Rena just kept her pace,

"Even if we were against it we couldn't have done much choice! He is our superior!" Rena yelled as she reddened further, Roetachi flinched, his heart pounded heavily,

"Rena! Don't you're not supposed to fight her! We had been ordered by Edo just in case so snap it!" Roetachi yelled at his sister shaking her in the progress,

"Even if he did tell us, that we….." she suddenly stopped on her trail, then she started to run towards the residence area of the Mouri's Sera barely dodge her but Sera noticed that her earing was shaking and blinking but under her hair it was barely visible, then she returned back down with a blue-black briefcase, she immediately put the plate with cookies and cups, mug and etc. on the table away with Ran helping her, she opened the case then took out many devices that are used to track locations, she pulled out a mini-laptop, switching it on then started to type something on it so fast that they couldn't even read it, then she took out a cord then attached to her phone, then almost immediately it vibrated, she pushed the enter button, they heard footsteps, she signed them to hush and keep silent

"Gee, what took you so long?!" they heard a boy, his voice almost sounded like Conan but a little rougher,

"Sorry," then they heard Conan, they almost cheered in joy but just kept silent worrying if they could be revealed to be eavesdropping then they figured that it was him, but how did he manage to contact them? But if the others figure out that he was sneaking and giving signals to others then it would mean his life, he would be in danger,

"But at least his fine…. Hey why is he still wearing his sneakers? According to the rules…" then they heard a girl's voice the girl had a sweet voice, but her tone sounded worried,

"Well, crap those rules," they were taken back to hear another girl's voice, and cursing

"Naoko-chan language!" said the same girl,

"What?! Don't worry I've already asked them to allow it since polishing is really a pain in the ass," said the girl called Naoko again,

"Naoko-chan!" yelled the girl

"ummm, anyway mind introducing yourselves?" Conan cut in,

(On the other side)

"Ummm, anyway mind introducing yourselves?" Conan cut in, not sure if he should, all of them looked at him then smiled widely,

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Starlight, eight years of age, role of the organizer," the girl in the pigtails introduced herself,

"Mariah, I hope you won't mind me not telling you my surname, ten years of age, I am the sub-cook," the girl in the black hair said, in a cold tone,

"like I said am June, like she said I am a lock-picker but I am also in charge of the pad lock and door knobs locks, I am in charge to see if they need to be change or not, so pleased ta meet ya if you have any problems with you door just call me!" June said cheerfully,

"as earlier, Nanami Naoko," Naoko repeated, "You?" she asked,

"Edogawa Conan, seven years of age, role is still unknown, but I am a detective," Conan said, all of them paled, except for Naoko, then they smiled widely,

"A detective! Really? I doubt that," Mariah teased replacing her wide smile with a frown,

"Stop it Mariah-chan! Of course he is! Why would he lie for that!" Sarah scolded her friend, the

"Well, don't worry DOYLE I'm sure you'll get used to everyone, and stay away from the so-called Hybrids this place here is like a school, and they are what you call some bullies, and they usually target shorter ones, but if you stood up to them then they will surely cower, or if you have a special rank then they won't bother you," Naoko said to Conan,

"DOYLE?" Conan repeated the newly given nickname,

"Yes, DOYLE, that's what am gonna call you, kay?" Naoko said with a wink,

"Okay, so we should start with the uniforms coding, in Monday(getsuyōbi) we have to wear the yellow uniforms, Tuesday(kayōbi) will be the red uniforms, Wednesday(suiyōbi) the Blue uniforms, the one you are now wearing, Thursday(mokuyōbi) will be the green ones, Friday(kinyōbi) the gold ones, Saturday(doyōbi) the light brown ones, and on Sunday(nichiyōbi) will be the white ones," Mariah explained still using her cold toned voice, Conan blinked many times, 'Are these kidnappers for real?!' Conan thought,

"You must get it right or else you'll be punished!" Sarah chirped, getting Conan's attention he absent-mindedly nodded,

"The uniforms are already in your room and we have done the fitting earlier when you were still asleep, and don't worry about wearing it wrongly for the pants that is, because they are already sorted, and there is a room service," Naoko said, Conan now blink many times, 'What is this place?!' he yelled inside his mind,

"Is that all?" he manages to ask,

"Oh, and tomorrow you have to go to school and your schedule is here with me! But only if Naoko-chan allows you to go tomorrow she is the doctor after all," Sarah chirped, glancing at Naoko,

"Well, I'll only let him go if his fever goes down," Naoko said clenching her right fist which made everyone sweatdrop,

"Anyway, Naoko-chan, Conan-kun, don't you think that both of you are getting too carried away?" Mariah smirked, Naoko and Conan flinched,

"W-What do you mean, Mariah?" Naoko asked anxiously, lips and eyebrow twitching, Mariah smirked wider,

"T-that's right, W-what do you mean?" Conan agreed, also his lips and eyebrow twitching, Mariah sighed,

"Both of you are hopeless, I would shut that phone if I were you Edogawa Conan-kun…." Mariah said in a flat tone, Conan and Naoko flinched but sighed, Conan took out his phone then pressed the end button, then shut off his phone,

"Happy?" he asked, Mariah just shrugged,

(On the other side)

Everyone in the office paled when they heard that the Mariah girl figured out about Conan's phone, when they heard it shut off they were now nervous,

"He hung up…." Rena muttered, Roetachi nodded, Sera just stared, "Anyway, since when were you eavesdropping, S-E-R-A-S-A-N?!" Rena asked eyebrow and lips twitching,

"Well, since yesterday, I saw Roetachi parked his van outside, you guys seemed to have a conversation, and I found that Conan-kun wasn't with you so I found it strange since Conan-kun would really be curious about whatever the conversation was then I started to eavesdrop," Sera chirped,

"Hoooo…." Rena expressed annoyed, "So? How much of it did you hear?" Rena asked,

"Well, I was only able to eavesdrop about you being Kudo-kun's third cousin since after that you guys went upstairs which made it harder to determine what were you talking about, so what I heard here were pretty much new," Sera explained,

"And today when did you started?" Rena asked,

"Well, ever since the Inspector got here," Sera scratched her cheek, "So, mind explaining about this Naoko-chan? And her mom Nanako-san?" Sera changed the subject, Rena sighed, then took a deep breath,

"Well, her mom was the well-known thief 'The Lady of the Seven Seas….. Nanami Nanako is also one of the most famous magicians, doctors, inventors, and scientists in the world, and two years ago she was found dead, her body was crushed repeatedly by a truck or a car, her murderer is still unknown and on the loose her suspect's whereabouts for now is also unknown, but we know that she, her husband and her daughter might have a clue of who it is, we had approached her daughter after her death but we failed to make her spill it, and her father mysteriously disappeared after four days of his wife's murder, but what we know is that her suspect is a really cold-blooded assassin," Rena paused, glanced at them, then continued, "We found a bullet in her heart, there were also strangle marks on her neck, and she was stab three times on her back," everyone paled at the news, Roetachi just shadowed his eyes under his bangs, Rena just sighed, "we told this story to her daughter but failed to her husband since he had disappeared without any trace, but the strangest of all were her daughter's behavior when we told her about the murder,"

"How strange?" Sera interrupted, Rena and Roetachi exchange glances,

"Well, she muttered _'that woman!'_ under her breath which sounded like a curse or something, but it sounded like a….." Roetachi replied but failed to finish,

"Rude expression, which is rare for kids to use, and it seems to be venomous, so we deducted that she might have a clue on who her mother's murderer but seems she keeps it as a secret," Rena continued, Sera and the others were dumbfounded, "Anyway, what do we know is that Nanako-san is murdered by a female, age: unknown, motive: unknown, nationality: unknown, occupation: unknown, address: unknown, name: White Fang,"

"Wait! If you know the name how come you don't know anything? A-about her?" Sera interrupted angrily, Megure, Ran, Hattori and Kogorou nodded, Satou and Takagi stopped taking note raising an eyebrow, Kazuha paling and frozen solid in her spot, which no one noticed but Rena and Roetachi,

"Well, we don't know about those, but we do know that this 'White Fang' is a Japanese descendant, and this White Fang is the second generation," Rena explained then she glanced at Kazuha who was still frozen solid, "Kazuha-san, could it be that you know something about White Fang?" she asked snapping Kazuha out of her thoughts, Kazuah nodded then gulped,

"Well, my dad did say something about her, he said that this woman had killed about two hundred twenty-five people or more, two centuries ago… the targets were usually…." Kazuha paused shivering,

"Thieves, and well-known ones," Rena cut in, "it could be possible that she was the suspect Kaito was talking about….." Rena said in a whisper, which everyone heard just a muffled and unclear voice, which caught their attention, Rena snapped, "Nothing, and about Nanami Naoko, after one week and four days from her mother's death and two days from her father's disappearance, she made an appearance as 'The Lady of the Seven Seas', which they declared as 'Phantom Lady's' rival before, but ever since before she appeared Phantom Lady has also disappeared, for some reasons that we, the RED don't really understand, but what we do know is that this 'White Fang' and 'The Lady of the Seven Seas' are rivals in sort of way, but they have difference, both of them are well-known thieves but White Fang kills anyone who hinders, while the Seven Seas or Nanaumi or _Nanami_ doesn't, and Nanami's and White Fang's targets are always the same, we heard that Naoko, Nanako's daughter only took her mother's role in order to rule White Fang, in proof White Fang has appeared in her heists well that was after her first one, they had fought a lot, and everyone calls Naoko's heist as 'The Bloody Heist'," Rena finished taking another sip of her iced tea which was on Mouri Kogorou's desk, everyone raised an eyebrow,

"'The Bloody Heist'?" everyone but Roetachi repeated, Rena nodded,

"They call it 'The Bloody Heist' because when the heist starts, first it would be just a nice, gentle and heartwarming introductions, when either of both happens to steal the gem first they will fight for it, but they don\t hurt the audience unless if they get in the way or help on either side, but only Nanami has a weakness for that, if the audience teams up with White Fang she hurts no one but White Fang, but if the audience teams up on her, White Fang would hurt her and the audience, but only for the ones who teamed up, and Nanami will have to protect her subordinates, but they fight differently, they use strange gadgets and weapons, White Fang always brings a gun, knife, a punch knuckle that has blades as if referring to claws, and may more unknown, Nanami also brings a gun, but other than that are just some magic tricks, so as you can see White Fang has more advantage but somehow this Nanami always find a way to turn the tables," Rena shrugged at her last statement smiling a bit, everyone was surprised to see that she and her brother were least surprised,

"So you're saying that Nanako and her daughter Naoko have fought White Fang?" Sera asked,

"Yeah, but we are still not sure for the ones who murdered her, there were no heist at that time, it was also after the Ranches previous leader's death, so it either could be one of the both," Rena shrugged again,

"How did'ya determine all of dat?" Hattori asked seemingly suspicious on what they had heard,

"Has anyone heard of the 'Glass Blur'?" Rena asked cheerfully, Takagi chuckled,

"Takagi-kun?" Satou stated worried,

"I heard of it!" Takagi chirped, "I heard it from Date-san he said that if you find this gem you would be granted to revive one of your love ones who is death but it is only a second chance," Takagi explained,

"Good, then how do _you_ make it work?" Rena asked raising a teasing eyebrow and smirk, Tagaki flinched but immediately shook it off,

"Well, they said it just look like a piece of a magnifying glass without the frame and handle, you only need to use a full moon's light then make sure you reflect the light on the grave of your loved ones then they will revive," Takagi explained seeming to collect it, Rena nodded satisfied,

"Then do you know who holds captive of _'that'_ very gem?" Rena asked, Takagi paled,

"The gem is now probably in the hands of White Fang, Naoko or the Ranches…" Takagi said, making everyone but Rena and Roetachi who smirked, pale and froze,

"That gem has been passed by generations in the Nanami family, but we doubt that it is still in Naoko's or her Father's possession only they hid it," Rena said putting on a smug look, "but this Naoko is not to be underestimated, since she was the one who completed her mom's research on a drug that they named 'Cathesphree' her mom completed it but it failed, when her mom died she completed it and it was a big success, the effects are pain relievers, and makes you injury close in seconds, and there was also a rumor that it grants…" now everyone was listening closely,

"Grants wha'?!" Hattori asked impatiently,

"Eternal Life, or what we call short- IMMORTALITY," everyone but Roetachi almost fell to the floor on the news thinking that she was joking, but inside of her, 'But it also has a possibility that _'they'_ were the one who killed Nanako in order to possess the drug, which is also kind of similar to the drug that shrunk Shin-chan, only it doesn't shrink but grants eternal life, tch….. what am I saying?! But still it makes complete sense since the ones in Ekoda or the ones Kaito are stalling are also after Immortality, and the APTX4869, Shin-chan said that it was supposed to be a poison, but I have to ask that Haibara Ai a.k.a Miyano Shiho, to make sure what are the goals and finally report it to REDHAIRE,' Rena was deep in thought that she also completely forgot about Sera who was now staring at her, she had a serious look compared to before,

'I knew it! She is still hiding something! But I have to ask her that privately it might connect to _'them'_ the ones who killed my brother,' Sera thought as she clenched her fists tightly, then outside a silhouette leaning on a motorcycle, in a figure of a woman, under the moonlight smirked, holding a cigarette between her forefinger and middle finger, 'THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING! WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW COOL GUY? AND WHO IS YOUR NEW FRIEND? I HOPE YOU TELL ME ABOUT THAT SOON, IF YOU CAN MAKE IT…. Hmmmmmm, THE RANCHES ARE VERY, VERY DANGEROUS,' the silhouette thought in English, then she threw the cigarette on the sidewalk then stepped on it, the silhouette got on the motorcycle then put on a black helmet, then drove off the silent road,

"Good Luck, Cool Kid, and to you to REDHAIRE… a secret makes a woman, woman…" the woman said in English, then sped off leaving noise, Rena heard the noise, then went downstairs as everyone ponder on with their own thoughts, 'Strange….. I thought that someone just left…' then she found the stepped cigarette, then she smirked, she put the cigarette on a plastic bag, 'BUT NO MATTER HOW SECRETIVE A WOMAN CAN BE….. YOU WILL ALWAYS FAIL SOMETIMES, NOBODY IS PERFECT EVERYBODY MAKES MISTAKES….." she thought as she folded it hid it in her handkerchief then put it in her pocket, then she looked at the direction where the motorcycle took off, even though she wasn't sure, 'mou tabun wakatteiru nandeishou? B-E-L-M-O-T,' she thought in Japanese then chuckled, then went upstairs to the Agency, 'FINE THEN LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!' she thought finally, when she enter, she was surprised only to find Kazuha and Hattori arguing about something shooting the word 'AHOU' at each other, Ran calming them down, Sera sweatdropping then turned to her and shrugged, Kogorou sneakily grab a pair cans of beer, Megure sighed, Takagi and Satou confused at the crowd, Roetachi secretly snickering, Rena was dumbfounded then she burst out laughing making everyone stop then stared at her blushing in embarrassment especially Hattori and Kazuha who were blushing crimson red, 'Mou Kudo teba! Omai te ne omoshiroi no yatsu-tachi miskatta mitai yo ne…' Rena thought as she kept laughing making Roetachi laugh with her Sera snickering,

"Yare….. Yare…." Megure muttered,

While on the other side Conan had been given a tour except for the outside to where he is held captive, and now was eating dinner,

**|End of Chapter 4|**

**A/N: sorry about that I got a little too carried away, so what do you think? I hope you are still not mad at me on 'The Forgotten Self' make yourself at home when reading! You are welcome to do everything just do NOT forge the story, and I don't know what hit me to make 'that' person appear or steal a scene, White Fang and the Glass Blur are made by me, and did anyone figure out what I meant by the previous hint? The Pandora's Heart, to anyone who think you got a clue please PM or REVIEW the answer then I think I might do ya a favor only if you are correct, and I will post the Authors who got the correct answer and the answer on Chapter 5, Ja ne!**

'**mou tabun wakatteiru nandeishou? B-E-L-M-O-T,' = 'You probably understand right now, right? VERMOUTH,'**

'**Mou Kudo teba! Omai te ne omoshiroi no yatsu-tachi miskatta mitai yo ne…' = 'Oh, you Kudo! You sure do know how to find some interesting folks …'**

"**Yare….. Yare…." = "Oh my….. Oh my…../ My…. My…."**

**Well that's how I understand them so don't kill me if I got it wrong, kay? And am still a beginner in the Japanese language, Kay? No hard feelings,**

**HOPE YOU GUYS/GIRLS LIKE IT!**

**Next time; Chapter 5: RED knows AI?**

**Next onepiece4869; Conan's Hint!:**

**Shounen Tantei Dan!**

**A/N: So how about this clue? I think it's much easier than the other and please review fast, since I'm gonna post the answer on Chapter 6 for this one!**

**(Sorry but no Fictional Conversation For Now my Camera got Broken! Conan **_**'accidentally'**_** kicked his soccer ball to it! ****T-T****)**


	5. Recruit

'The Client that Brings Misfortune'

|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…

Summary: Kogorou has received a case letter in online, it said to help her save her sister from a kidnapping case, which was odd then afterwards the client met with the gang (Conan, Kogorou, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha), but she didn't reveal her identity to Heiji, and Kazuha which Conan, Ran and Kogorou helped, but later Conan gets kidnap by the same suspects that kidnapped the client's sister, this case involves with the FBI, CIA, CSI, and RED? (Royal Execution Defenders)… in this journey Conan and the others will meet new friends along the way, they will old friends too…. And new secrets will be made, and others will be revealed….

(A/N: Sorry for the chapter 2 and 3 it wasn't edited properly, and sorry for the late update… hope you enjoy)

(A/N: Sorry for the late update and thank you all for the views, and review[wolfshadow] and as for The Forgotten Self I will be temporarily discontinuing it, it is not abandoned or anything, I just decided to end the, The Client that Brings Misfortune first,(Thanks for the advice MConanfan0327) and for the others who favorite, follow, review and alerted me/or my stories Thank you very much! I really appreciate everyone's support, I hope you all understand, and also for those who viewed, I am really grateful, you can just leave a comment or anything, just read it or use the review a comment then it would make my day, compliments, complains, challenges, requests and questions are all welcome, I hope I can make it up to you all)

(RED, Pandora's Heart and Rena's relationship with the Kudo family are all false they are created by me)

HAIRE/Jou- REDHAIRE

Nana- Rena

Roku- Roku

Hachi- Roetachi

**Chapter 5: RED knows AI?**

Conan woke up in 'his' new bedroom, the ceiling is painted black, the wales were painted in pale blue, the floor is tiled white, his room had been organized by Sarah, she told him everything where she put the things he needs, his daily bags were also different, his clothes and uniforms were separated, his uniforms were also segregated for the schedule, the kidnappers did'nt sound as bad as the information, but with that Mira around well it's different story, Conan then took out a green toothbrush from the wall-mirror-cabinet, that has a hidden door, inside it were keys, bullets, knife, and a gun for his safety insurance each room has one, Naoko put it secretly as doctor she must make sure everyone is safe, then he started to brush his teeth, when he finished, *KNOCK* he turned around only to see Naoko, she was wearing a green vest that has a white long sleeved bluse underneath and she wore a brown skirt and the same shoes,her hair pulled up into a ponytail tied with a green ribbon, his bathroom's doorstep

"Yo, Kudo..." she called,

"You're starting to sound like Hattori," Conan commented flatly, Naoko blinked,

"Hattori?" she repeated she then put her forefinger and thumb on her chin, the she lighten up, "Oh, you mean Hattori Heiji!" she chirped, snapping her fingers, Conan nodded as he returned the toothbrush to its place,

"Who else? he is the only, uh, one of the few who knows my identity," Conan stated,

"Anyway, what do you think?" Naoko asked,

"About what?"

"R-E-D... and me being 'The Lady of the Phantom Thief'?!" she cheerfully asked,

"Well, the RED, I think it is okay, but being a thief just to lure your mom's killer is so stupid," Conan said flatly, Naoko immediately pouted,

"Well, sorry about that! I don't have any other choice! I didn't have a clue of where she is or who her real identity is! But what I do know is that she and mom were acquaintance, and she is a hell crap!" Naoko shot,

"Oi!" Conan tried to shake the thought off her, when she turned to him looking bored, he face slapped, "You know... I did say that the idea was stupid but still I'll help you to catch her, and in return you have to spill everything you know about the Organization, and help Haibara find the antidote... got that Nanami?!" Conan shot back,

"Crystal," Naoko answered, then she smiled, "Anyway take a shower, I'll help you get your clothes ready," then she closed the door but when a little peek was left, "Hmmm... GOOD LUCK, Hesei Holmes-kun~" she closed the door shut after her comment, Conan just blinked but shrugged it off and did as told,

"He's LATE!" Genta yelled crossing his arms,

"Mou, Genta-kun.." Mitsuhiko sighed, "he must have a reason, they were police in front of the Agency yesterday night till midnight," Mitsuhiko continued,

"He probably just slept late," Ayumi followed, Genta flinched,

"AH! He could probably be taking another credit! Let's go to the Agency now!" Genta said, Ai flinched at the idea,

"No! It's dangerous!" she yelled, which caught everyone's attention, she cleared her throat, "I think it is since the police was still there when I passed there earlier..." she briefly explained, 'Where are you, Kudo-kun?! I saw Vermouth there yesterday what the HECK is going on!' Ai thought as she wear a scared and serious look, everyone noticed,

"OI!" they heard a couple of footsteps, then Conan's voice,

"It's about time! Co-nan?" Genta yelled,

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta turned but only to see no Conan but six teenagers, it were Ran, Hattori, Kazuha, a girl with short messy hair, and two Conan look-alikes, one is female while the other was male,

"Which one of ya is Haibara Ai?" Rena asked gently, Haibara raised her hand, but she was slightly paling, Rena smiled at her, then bent down near her crouching to her level, "Read this privately," she whispered in English as she handed a letter to Haibara which the girl accepted and hid it before the others could notice,

"Who are you?" Haibara asked,

"I'll tell you now but you guys have to come with us..." Rena replied, then Hakase/Agasa appeared from his house,

"Sorry, I misplaced my car keys! and has Conan-kun arri- who are they Ran-kun? and..." Agasa turned to see Roetachi he was taken back then he smiled as cheerful as possible, "OHHH! Roetachi-kun! Rena-chan! Long time no see!" he chirped, Rena stood up to her full level, put her hands on her hips,

"Drop the -chan Agasa-hakase!" she yelled but not loud enough to deafen someone,

"Hullo, long time no see Hiroshi-hakase," Roetachi just waved,

"Hmmm... it's been so long since you visited... Shinichi must have missed you," Agasa added,

"Hakase you know them?" Haibara asked shivering a little, Agasa nodded,

"Well, they are Shinichi-kun's third cousin, they had visited here once before, they first met at America..." Agasa explained, "Oh, you haven't met them, huh?" Agasa asked the three kids and the shrunken ex-syndicate, all of them nodded, "Well, this is Hizukawa Rena and this is Hizukawa Roetachi," he pointed to both, Rena gave a slight bow, Roetachi saluted,

"Pleased to meet you!" Roetahci chirped, Rena face slapped,

'He lost it...' she thought,

"Wha's with 'im?" Hattori muttered,

"He has a weird habit of being gentle to kids..." Rena explained, while Roetachi just humped,

"Well, it's much better than that stupid phobia of yours!" Roetachi yelled at his twin making her shiver, then she glared at him,

"What did you say?! well, my phobia is still much better than your crazy phobia!" Rena shot back,

"Oh, yeah? I don't think so, but I'm much better driver than you were!" he shot back,

"Well I'm much better liar and actor than you!"

"No, I'm much better than you!"

"No, ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

**"ME!"** both yelled now growling at each other, everyone was taken back to see the two fight, Agasa just sweatdropped,

"WAIT!" Haibara yelled, making the two stop and everyone stare at her, "First of all why are you here? Why is Hattori Heiji-niisan, Ran-neesan, Kazuha-neesan and..." Haibara looked at the last stranger, "Sera-san here altogether?" she asked in a cold tone,

"Gee, you're as scary as Conan told me you were..." Rena muttered,

"WHAT?!" Haibara yelled eyes widen,

"Nothing! And by the way I am a distant relative of Conan-kun, but we just knew that since Shin-chan's parents told me, so we-uh me and my brother came to visit!"

"And?" Haibara asked raising a doubtful brow,

"Uh...and tell him something..."

"And why are you here and not at the Agency? Or could it be that something happened?" Haibara asked serious, Agasa sweatdropping,

"UGH! As expected of the first born of Haibara family...you guys are sharp as ever! Oh, and you look a lot like your 'mom'" Rena winked, at Haibara making her cool down and blink, "Oh, sorry to bring that up..." Rena immediately added, then Haibara realized on what she meant,

"Hm... so that's how you play, huh? Very well then challenge accepted, REDHAIRE...' Haibara smirked, then she shook her head, "Hmmmmm... it's okay... Re-Re"

"Just call me Nana-san/-han/-kun/-chan either of them," Rena immediately added,

"Then Nana-chan..." Haibara added smiling,

"Hmmm... why does Ai-kun gets to call you -chan while I don't!" Agasa pouted, Haibara and Rena looked at him then shrugged it off returning their gazes at each other, smirking,

"Then you can call me..." Haibara tried to think of something unique,

'Ai... Ai... Kai? Hah!' Rena thought, she snapped her fingers, "how about Maka-chan?" Rena suggested, Haibara thought about it for a moment then nodded, then they shook hands,

"Deal! Nana-chan..." Haibara smiled cheerfully then it turned to a smirk, "So am I a RED member now?" she asked, Rena and Roetachi flinched, exchanged glances then started to chuckle,

"RED?" the three kids repeated,

"What's that?" Genta asked, Rena and Roetachi stopped chuckling,

"Right, you guys probably heard of something so historical," Rena muttered then she turned to look at the Professor who sighed then nodded, she smiled then turned back to Haibara, "Yes, you are now Maka-chan, and you are 'his' subordinate," Rena answered Haibara's question,

'So, he knew, huh?' Haibara thought as Rena turned to the kids,

"You guys made a promise with Conan-kun, right?" Rena asked, her eyebrows twitching, all of them nodded,

"Neechan you're not good when it comes to kids, huh?" Genta teased, Rena shadowed her eyes under her bangs, Agasa and Roetachi deadpanned,

'This is not good...' Agasa and Roetachi exchange glances, then when they were about to stop her from yelling, she took a deep breath,

"Well, you can say that more or less, I just HATE baby-talks," Rena said calmly which made her more scary, but Agasa and Roetachi sighed in relief to see she pulled through,

"But you talked with Ai-chan and Conan-kun perfectly," Ran protested,

'Because those two aren' kids!' Hattori yelled in his mind wanting to tell Ran,

"Well, unlike Con-chi, he can understand easily, and as for Maka-cha she is also like him so, I won't need to explain enough, they were home schooled," Rena explained,

"I understand dat ye knew 'bout Ku-Conan-kun being home schooled," Hattori interrupted, Haibara, Rena and Roetachi glared at him when he almost said Kudo, which he immediately corrected, "but dis girl to? Don' tell me dat ya wher' spyin' on 'er when she was young?" Hattori asked raising a doubtful eyebrow,

"Well, now that you mention, wait a minute Hizukawa Rena?" Haibara muttered, the she looked at Rena, then smirked at Rena face, then thought of something, "I knew there was something familiar about you, you were Roku-san's twin, right?" Rena nodded, "I knew you looked familiar, so you were her twin little sister, huh?" Rena nodded again, "Well, it's nice to see someone who knew me, before that is..." Rena and Roetachi nodded, then Roetachi crouched to the kids level,

"Conan-kun made a promise with you guys, camping was it?" Roetachi asked gently, all of them nodded happily,

"But he's late!" Genta yelled then he blinked then looked at Rena's direction, "This Niichan's better than you Oneechan..." Genta commented flatly,

"Well, at least I can argue and talk to adults much better than he does!" Rena stated,

"Shall we go inside? Conan-kun, ummm... your friend has..." Roetachi tried to explain,

"Something happened to him, right?" Haibara asked, the two dropped their friendly act then nodded, the three kids pale, "Well, it's much better to explain inside..." Haibara explained as she motioned twoards the Agasa's residence, Rena faced the Kudo's mansion, then she saw Okiya Subaru who smiled at her, she smiled back, then thought of something,

"You guys, go ahead of me, Hattori explain what I have explain yesterday, in order and please leave some for me, kay?" she headed towards Kudo's mansion she pressed the door bell,

"Come in..." Subaru said through the receiver, she smiled then opened the gate closed it then went inside the mansion,

Conan and Naoko had explained everything they knew about White Fang, and other Big Jewels, now they were headed for first period, ENGLISH, they chat through the hall ways which the other youngsters found it strange for Naoko, Conan wore a green vest and white long-sleeved top underneath, brown pants and black shoes,

"So, Doyle, how's that thief coming along?" Naoko asked,

"Huh? KID?" he asked, Naoko nodded, "Well, I guess his fine, and he seems to have fun about his heists," Conan smirked,

"Hooo... Here we are!" she said as they stopped in front of a sliding door, she slide it open, "Ohayo..." she said in a cold tone, Conan just silently chuckled, the teacher nodded, she was about in her twenties, she had a pale blue eyes, blonde bob hair, she wore an lawyers outfit(Kisaki Eri's outfit same color) she also wore an oblong glasses, Naoko glared at the woman, then took her seat next to an empty seat by the window, then Naoko just stared at the sky and sea, Conan could have sworn he saw the woman smirked,

"Everyone this is Edogawa Conan, he has the same level as Nao-" the teacher introduced Conan but was interrupted,

"Did I give you my permission to call me Naoko, Miyakami-sensei?!" Naoko hissed angrily glaring at the teacher, the teacher glared back then humped,

"Nanami-san your manners, Cona-" the teacher tried to correct her student but was also interrupted,

"Sensei, I don't know who you are or how you got here, but if you are one of the suspects, I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name," Conan hissed also copying Naoko's glare, Naoko had explained all about the character traits of each and every person to him, and she wants him to analyze if they are enemies or allies, Naoko grinned, judging from Conan's expression the woman is surely their enemy, the teacher smirked, then went near Conan, Conan pretended to stiff, the glare on the teacher's face grew wider,

"Looks like you are well-informed, Miyakami Hairde, half..." the teacher, no Miyakami introduced herself putting away her poker face, replacing it with a deadly look, she raised her palm, when she was about to slap Conan's face, she was already on the ground,

"Please, don't touch him, sensei... He still has the fever that your SON! Had given to him..." Naoko hissed, she slapped the teachers face making the teacher fell, she grabbed Conan's wrist then let him seat right next to her, he blushed, there were whispers around the room,

"You... BRAT!" the woman yelled then suddenly she froze, then fainted, revealing the round man that appeared with Naoko on the same afternoon, except he wore a silk blue, navy green pants, his face was in full-view, he was just holding a stun gun which he threw to a corner, that no one paid any attention to,

"Okay! My dear children… Ms. Miyakami will have a day off! Probably forever…." The man mentioned the last part like a whisper which was loud enough for everyone in the room to here, then the man's gaze fell on Conan, "Ah! Yes! As everyone here knows that our previous code deciphers had passed away due to illness, sickness…..bleh, bleh, bleh!" the man continued,

"Well, illness and sickness just meant one thing! Mister Doase, and for your information the first detective that you've brought committed a suicide, from Mariah's point of view, which you prefer as POV! But what gives?" Naoko interrupted, the man, Doase smirked,

"Well, yes…. Johnny….. I do remember the poor boy…" the man said in a half-hearted sad tone, Naoko rolled her eyes, Conan just listened, "the next boy who had a heart acute failure, from our previous doctor, who also committed a suicide….." he continued emotionally, Naoko rolled her eyes again, "but we have the fourth now….." Doase stepped closer to Conan as he said that they 'have the fourth' he referred Conan, Conan immediately coughed when the man got near,

"You reek oil and SAKE!" Conan yelled as he clamped his nose, the man looked dumbfounded, then Doase burst out laughing, Naoko rolled her eyes again,

"He always drinks, stronger alcohols, which he kept asking me to TAKE good measure of his HEALTH! And he always spends his time down at the engine room, so that's probably where the oil is coming from, even if he does take a shower but somehow it seems that the oil and sake has become his _'natural'_ scent," Naoko smirked, the other youngsters in the room started chuckling, and snickering,

"Ho, ho….. you really are something, kid…." Doase faced Naoko seriously, she just glared back, "but let me tell you-"

"One mistake then one goes down the drain…. We take another, if you do it again, another one goes down, then we'd just keep repeating ourselves, so take your pick! Right?" Naoko interrupted, ending it with a teasing tone, smirking,

"Oh, then since he had been under your supervisor, then I guess there is no need to introduce myself, sneaky as always I see…. Naoko-_chan_" Doase glanced at Conan, smirking, "just be good kid, we don't want any trouble now do we?" he continued, Conan flinched, eyebrows and lips twitching,

"N-no we don't….." Conan muttered, Doase smirked wider,

"Anyway, what are you planning to do with our English teacher?" Naoko interrupted,

"Oh, that….. bring her in boys," then two men entered with a blind-folded foreigner, they led her to the middle of the room, she was….

"Jodie…." Naoko silently muttered, Conan looked at her,

"I thought that they only kidnap kids," Conan whispered, Naoko blinked, but then changed it with a serious face,

"No, they do kidnap adults, only it is unnoticeable, the adults are allowed to go outside, once there is no class, or it is their free time, but they won't tell anybody because these 'guys' have some sixty children and above as hostages, so probably you understand by now," Naoko whispered back, Conan, just stared then Naoko tugged his sleeve, "Shout her name….." she whispered then Conan immediately understand,

"Ah! Jodie-sensei!" Conan yelled as the two men take the blind-fold off, and giving the foreigner her glasses, she put them on,

"Oh, Cool Kid!" she chirped, Doase flinched,

"You two know each other?!" he asked,

"Oh, _Yes…_" Jodie answered in English, "He is my favorite DETECTIVE after all…" she continued and gave Conan a smirk,

"I knew it was you…" Rena said as she found Subaru in the Kudo's mansion drinking a glass of his favorite drink, Bourbon, Rena glanced at the glass then to him, "care to join the game, to catch the Ranches?" Rena asked,

"I would love to, but now I must do something about the front lawn and backyard…." Subaru answered, Rena blinked dots, a sweat appeared on her temple,

"Huh? So maybe?"

"No, sorry but I can't, just let him handle it," Subaru faced the window again, taking another sip,

"I see….." Rena sighed, "then I better get back to the others, I'll try to update you about _'them'_ as soon as I can, and it is a pleasure meeting you….. RYE….." Rena left the room, Subaru smirked,

"Yea, pleasure meeting you too, Virus…. A toast REDHAIRE…." Subaru mumbled,

"Okay, what did he say?" Rena chirped as she entered the Agasa's residence without knocking or anything just coming in, and found everyone settle on the couch, Genta taking a bite from a cookie, the others just stared, Ayumi on the verge of crying, Roetahci standing next to her,

"Well, he hadn't explain about Nanako yet…." Roetachi answered,

"Oh, then the better, they don't have to know," Rena said, she sighed again when she thought of her other conversation,

"What's wrong?" Roetachi asked his sister, everyone faced them,

"Nothing, Hachi? Could you research this people's profile and other data?" Rena handed him a pile of papers, he accepted it then started flipping through it,

"Where did you get this? How and Why?" Roetachi asked, Rena rubbed her temples,

"I got it on the same day when Co-chi was kidnapped, there was a Sushi Restaurant and a Convenience store next to it, I kinda made some business with the managers and manage to obtain that… just research it," Rena said in a low tone, Roetachi just sighed,

"He didn't accept the offer, huh? Well, he does do things on his own, but no need to get so down sis," Roetachi said in cheery tone,

"No, I knew he would turn it down, it's just that my head hurts…..." Rena rubbed her temples again,

"Hey, you okay?"

"May….be…." Rena started to sway side to side then she lost her balance, she almost landed to the floor with a big and loud thud but Roetachi managed to catch her in time,

"OI!" she was unconscious, he touched her forehead it was freaking hot! "fever? No, her temperature is also dropping," he held her wrist, "her pulse is slowing, her color is changing a bit…. No doubt it's poison, but since when?" Roetachi mumbled, then he paled,

"What happened when Conan was kidnapped?" he asked Ran, Hattori, and Kazuha they blinked,

"Right, those kidnappers threw a poison bomb, at us, accordin' ta yer sister…" Hattori answered, Roetachi cursed,

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled, Hattori flinched but immediately took out his phone then dialed, "why didn't she say anything?!" he grumbled, "no, it was my fault, she did say something about a poison gas, but… I should have noticed this sooner!"

"I called they'll be 'ere in ten minutes, anyway shouldn' ye do somethin' 'bout 'er?" Hattori said as he finished the call, Roetachi shook his head,

"she explained to me the compound of the poison, we can't do anything for now, the poison is a level 5 from the Nanami Industries, level 1 till 4 we have the cure but for five, we don't but the doctors does probably know how, but the Nanami poison must not be underestimated, and the only ones that know physicology, and medication, in our troupe is Rena, Roku and Mom," Roetachi continued, then they heard a door bell, Hattori went towards the door when he opened it he found no one but a small box on the doorstep, he picked it up brought it inside,

"To: Virus… From: V. Lady?" Hattori read aloud, Roetachi smirked,

"Give me that…" he said as he stretched his free right hand to Hattori, Hattori handed him the box, Roetachi opened it, with just one hand, and inside is a vile, he smirked wider 'I OWE YOU… VERMOUTH…' Roetachi thought, as he gently placed Rena's head on the floor, then made her drink the liquid in the vile, he held her wrist, her pulse were starting to go back to normal, then outside in a corner,

"The games just started, but I never thought that Virus would let her guard down, two days ago, accidentally inhaling a bit of the poison, when she gripped Angel, and Hattori-kun's nose and mouth shut, but her resistance are truly impressive…" Vermouth muttered to herself, as she stared the left side of Agasa's residence, across the street, and on the Kudo's mansion, a pink haired man, wearing rectangular glasses, black sweater and tan pants was peeking through the curtains, Vermouth narrowed her gaze at the window… then drove off,

"ITTE!" a boy shouted,

"Hey! Don't move!" Naoko said as she gripped the boys shoulder using one hand and the other holding a tong and cotton, the boy had an injury on his forehead, the boy had a well-groomed blue-black hair, green eyes, and he is about ten or eleven years of age, Conan stood on one corner watching Naoko treat the boy, "did Youri do this, Hideki?" Naoko asked, he nodded, she sighed,

"Youri?" Conan repeated, Naoko nodded as she put a bandage on the injury,

"Youri, is the leader of the Big Boys Gang, Hideki here always gets bully by them," Naoko explained,

"Well, you're lucky Edo-kun, since you are on Naoko team, you are one of the front lines…." Hideki whined,

"Front Lines?" Conan repeated,

"Oh, his addicted to online games, he is also a programmer," Naoko said,

"Front Lines mean one of the superiors and one of the special…. Umm…. _Victims_?" Hideki added, Naoko chuckled, Conan snorted,

"So does he program the hacking system?" Conan asked both nodded,

"But I'm not as good as Nanami, she's a natural," Hideki answered,

"But he is very good at making games, especially when comes to Kamen Yaiba," Naoko added, Hideki flushed,

"Nanami-san!" he whined,

"Well, I think they would really like you…." Conan sighed, they stared at him,

"Who's they?" Hideki asked,

"Oh, I mean the Shounen Tantei Dan," Conan answered, the two kept quiet for him to continue, "Yoshida Ayumi, Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko, Kojima Genta and Haibara Ai, are the members of the club, they forced me to join, but we did have fun though, they really like Kamen Yaiba, except for Haibara, if they hear that you're good at making games of it, they would surely make you a member of the club to urge you help Hakase on making games,"

"Hakase?" Hideki repeated,

"His name is Agasa Hiroshi, his a some sort of crazy scientist, and makes useless inventions, but he did improved later on, he made me some gadgets to help me catch suspects, and he also made a Detective Badge, Wristwatch with flashlights for the whole Shounen Tantei Dan group, we also had solve about Fifty and above of cases, we help the police, we go on adventures, camping and exploring of course we do investigating," Conan explained he felt chuckling himself, Hideki looked envy of him at the same time symphaty,

"You miss them don't you?" Hideki gently asked, Conan blushed then nodded,

"How about you Hideki-kun?" Conan asked Naoko turned to Hideki with a worried look, Hideki took a deep breath,

"Well , I've been here way before than the BB(Big Boys) Gang, and Naoko, I was kidnapped about one year ago, but I wasn't kidnapped as long as Mariah and Sarah, they were one of the first victims, the others died or committed a suicide, Naoko came here six weeks ago, and I was impressed she stood up to herself, while I was a weakling," Hideki said, Conan narrowed his gaze,

"His parents died on a plane crash trying to save him, when they heard that the kidnappers were here in Japan…" Naoko whispered,

"Hideki-kun, if the Ranches, I don't know maybe gets caught by the police, where would you go?" Conan asked,

"I don't know…" Hideki answered with a small but sad smile, "Kaasan and Outosan have passed away, I don't know where my elder sister is, I don't really know," Hideki curled up into a ball,

"Sorry…" Conan said, Hideki shook his head, tears were slowly forming, he immediately wiped them away,

"Hideki, the Big Boys are underestimating you, you are one of the front lines, that's why they assigned you on Mariah's team, they just thought that you were just some nerd, but that wasn't the case, the truth is that you were assigned on the second team was because you were one of the special most talented _victims_, and since there is no telling if Mouri Kogorou will truly appreciate your stay, you can stay at my house in Beika, Veronica-san had already started to move our things since I was kidnapped, no before that actually, you can stay till your sister picks you up," Naoko said cheerily, Hideki smiled, Conan grinned,

"Really? Is that really okay?" Hideki asked smiling, Naoko nodded, "Thank you! Really, thank you!"

"No, thank him when we get out of here," Naoko pointed at Conan, who immediately raised a brow,

"You mean we're busting out?" Hideki asked eye wide, Naoko nodded,

"Yes, gather the others, I'll gather the adults, with Doyle's help, you stay out from the BB gang, leave them to me, but rest for a while," Naoko said as she walk towards the door, Conan followed,

"remain cautious and alert don't let your guard down ,you don't need to tell June, Sarah, Mariah and Mae, I've already told them," then she shut the door, she and Conan walk down the corridor,

"Who's Mae?" Conan asked,

"She's the noise organizer, they _use_ her to identify which belong to which, for some reasons, she is also a musician, and a great singer, can you sing?" Naoko explained asking at the same time, Conan flinched at the sing part,

"N-no…"

"We need your voice for the break out, so I'll ask her to train you, kay?" Conan just nodded, "Here we are…." They stopped in front of a brown door, "the room is sound proof in and out, so don't worry about others hearing your voice," Naoko teased Conan sent her a death glare that she ignored, she opened the door, "Mae?" she called,

"What?" a girl replied, the girl carried some music sheets she was smiling, 'She's…' Conan stared at her, she had a shiny dark-blue bob hair, and sparkling green eyes, she is about twelve or thirteen years old, she eyed Conan, "you're the new one, huh?" she asked, Conan nodded, "Nao, bringing a detective in the music room, why? I already know the plan," Mae looked at Naoko raising an eyebrow and a questioning look,

"Train his lung would you? We need his voice in the plan so take care of him while I teach some lessons to the boys," Naoko replied as she pushed Conan in the room and dashed straight to the corridor, the two just stared at the direction she left,

"Okay….. let's get started shall we? Umm…" Mae started,

"Edogawa Conan, seven years of age,"

"Mae Lincoln, thirteen years old," they shook their hands then went inside the room, Conan shut the door, Mae headed towards a cabinet with drawers then started to take out some folders, there were chairs with desks, black board, piano, harp, flute, guitar, chimes, drums, and many more instrument in the room, but only one instrument caught Conan's attention, he walked towards it then picked it up, then a melody filled the room, Mae stopped then stared at him, he was playing a violin, "Amazing Grace…." She guessed, Conan stopped then smiled then nodded, then resumed the piece, she smiled at him, then took out some more folders then took it then sat in the middle placing the folders on the desk on the side, then she took out a paper and pen, then started scribbling,

Naoko ran down the corridors then by the lockers, she found her prey, she smirked, then went towards them,

"Youri-han, I dun 'ave yer chocolate! I promise!" a boy yelped as a bigger boy made him lean at the lockers, while the four boys were focused on bullying they didn't notice Naoko walking towards them,

"Shut it! Kansai-kid! Just give me yours!" Youri yelled, he is about fifteen years old, grey eyes, spiky black hair, and tan skin, he had three ear piercing,

"Still bulliying, Youri?" Naoko said, glaring at the youngster, he flinched then let the boy go who coughed, the other three started shivering, behind him were, Hadeki, Mideoshi, and Kiriko, the other three had different skin tones, Hadeki had a lighter tone, blue eyes, brown hair, and a pierce on his lip, Mideoshi had a darker tone, black eyes, and black hair, and Kiriko had the lightest tone, turquoise eyes, and black hair, "despite your age difference you guys still bully? We are already bullied by that freak! For Christ's sake! Can't you even behave?!" Naoko scolded, "Hiriko! Scram!" the kansai boy ran away, "Kiriko! Bullying your own brother?!oh, please….. didn't I tell you to not to join?!"

"Sorry…." Kiriko said,

"Don't be, what do you want shrimp?!" Youri said as walked towards Naoko using a furious expression,

"Drop it!" Naoko hissed, raising an eyebrow, glaring, Youri immediately paled, then back away the others followed, "Halt!" they stopped then looked at Naoko, "I didn't come here to criticize you, I came here to ask you whether you wanted to bust out of this place, the Ranches almost complete their uses from us"

"Why don't we just let them? Then they can set us free," Youri stated then turned around,

"Yes, they will set us free, free to hell that is, do you really think they would do that? They are cold-blooded murderers! They had kill two employees while robbing the bank, then bomb a department store, killing twenty thousands of people! Do you really think they will let us get away that easily?!" Naoko snapped, Youri stopped,

"What do you mean? I thought that bombing were caused by different criminals," he protested, Naoko shook her head,

"No, it was them, they just pretend to be nice in the beginning once they are full of us they will kill us, do you really think that those who committed a suicide actually committed a suicide?" the four paled,

"You mean,"

"Yea, they forced them to commit one, no they killed them, also the ones who died from illness, they were given poison, they killed them because they found out about their motive and past deeds, I just kept silent, but since they had kidnapped Edogawa Conan, they are near their goal it's only a matter of time when they get rid of us, the plan starts at six, until then will be waiting with the others, we will explain the circumstances, act natural, if you want to get out of here," Naoko turned around, Youri grinned,

"What do you think I had been bullying for? Preparing to bust out! Deal I'm in," Youre replied, Naoko didn't look back but she smiled, even though they were bullies, they only did it to be kicked out to escape and hide till the Ranches are caught,

"Me too!"

Me three!"

"Aye!" the other four answered, (the same order as the order of introduction) Naoko smirked, then she gave them a wave, still facing her back at them, then she walked away,

"Doase!" Naoko called, the man looked at her,

"What?" he asked,

"Hideki asked if he could transfer to my team," she said,

"Okay, do as you wish…" Doase ignored her, she smirked, then left, 'I will, no we will," she thought, 'tomorrow is hunting, it will become a great experience' she walked her to the music room, when she got there, she found Conan on the middle, singing! He was slightly out of tune, but he sang better,

"Boku ga Iru," she guessed, Mae nodded, smiling,

"He improved," Mae said,

"Well, that was fast…" Naoko remarked,

"I learn fast…" Conan added stopping, and he is smirking,

"Well, didn't I told you yesterday? Singing is like talking," Naoko stated, Conan blushed then scratched the back of his head, "we'll talk about the plan tonight at six, we will gather at the usual spot, Mae spread the word, while Doyle and I will look for the adults, of course only the allies, we'll resume the practice tomorrow, we'll test the shoes tonight, I've already told the BB gang to act natural, Mae if you would do the honors," she continued, Mae nodded,

"Sure," then Mae left the room, Conan and Naoko stared at each other then nodded, it was going to be hard to determine, Jodie is on their side, then they went outside then started their first mission, on the way they met Jodie,

"Oh, Cool Kid…" Jodie silently chirped smiling, then turned serious, "that smile, means your acting, so you guys plan to bust out, no?" Jodie guessed, Conan and Naoko dropped the act then nodded,

"Six o'clock, basement lounge," Naoko whispered then left with Conan, searching for other adults, Jodie smirked then turned it into a frown, 'be careful, Cool Kid, Vermouth knows about the Ranches, they could be allies,' then she walked to the different direction, all she needed was a map,

*pi, po, pa, pi* (Nanatsu no Ko), in an alley, just few blocks away from the Beika Hospital,

"Hello, Boss?" Vermouth answered, "Yea, the Ranches seems to make a move," a slight pause, "Eliminate them? But they have hostages, and we are only after her…." Vermouth let out a small chuckle, "Okay, when the time has come, eliminate the only target," then she paled, "but his still a kid, hmmm… then? What should I do if they kill him, after obtaining their goal?" then she walked towards her motorcycle still holding the phone, she sighed, "I see….. but I won't do anything to him, if they do something to him, even if he has a chance of being alive, those Red tainted spies are always in the way, but this time they only seem to be involve because their member is kidnapped," the she smirked after listening to the other line, "Roger," then she hang up then put the phone in her pocket, then put on the helmet, then started the engine then drove off,

"So, is Rena okay?" Hattori asked as Roetahci got out of the doctor's office, Roetachi nodded,

"he said she will be fine if she just rest and take it easy, but I don't think she will accept the second part," Roetachi let out a small chuckle, Hattori sighed,

"But who could 'ave thought dat she actually, inhaled some of de poison….." he muttered, leaning against the wall,

"Don't worry, she is like Conan-kun, both of them are too stubborn to die, like Kudo-kun," Roetachi smiled everyone nodded,

"But who could have thought that Conan got kidnapped!" Genta yelled, everyone immediately hushed him then turned around them if anyone heard,

"Genta-kun, this incident is still a secret!" Ayumi scolded, Genta scratched the back of his head, blushing,

"Heheh, gomen….." everyone sighed, then a nurse came out of room 241, she smiled at them then nodded, they entered pass the nurse, then found Rena sitting crossing her arms as well as pouting, Roetachi chuckled,

"I knew you didn't like the second part…" he stated,

"Barou! Who would like the second part!" she hissed, throwing herself, on the bed, then she sighed, "V. Lady, ne? *sigh* I owe her, I wonder how Con-chi is doing…" then she fell asleep, Hattori stared at her, Kazuha and Ran giggled, Sera grinned 'She is tired after all….' Sera said to herself, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko smiled, Hakase and Ai smirked, Roetachi sighed then took out a guest chair, then sat next to her then fell asleep,

"The're really 're siblings…" Hattori teased, then he yawned, then took out a guest seat to then sat down then also fell asleep,

"They are surely tired," Ran remarked,

"Of course they stayed up till midnight just te investigate! Taku, Heiji….." Kazuha added, looking at her childhood friend who fall asleep with a cap on his head,

"No, they didn't sleep at all," Sera said, Kazuha and Ran were taken back,

"How about you Sera-san?" Ran asked,

"Don't worry I fell asleep while investigating, they were staying silent and didn't even say anything which made me fell asleep," Sera answered scratching the back of her head, Ran and Kazuha smiled at her then stared at the sleeping detectives, then they noticed that Rena actually removed the IV! 'She is also like Shinichi…..' Ran thought as she stared at them,

Conan and Naoko only found about four adults other than Jodie, but it was enough, they walked through the corridor, June ran pass them, Conan who is deep in thought bumped into something…..no someone,

"Sorry…" said the person, Conan looked up then saw,

"Rena-san? No, you're…"

"Conan! It's Roku!" Roku corrected, then saw annoyed Naoko next to him,

"Where have you been, Roku-san? We had been searching high and low for you!" Naoko yelled but in a tiny voice, Roku scratched the back of her head,

"Teheh…." Naoko face slapped,

"Six o'clock, at the usual spot, see you there, Doyle let's go," then she and Conan left,

"So finally the show starts…" Roku muttered to herself, then she stood up, then walked the opposite direction, 'Roger, REDHAIRE….' She looked at Naoko grabbing Conan's wrist dragging him somewhere, she smiled, 'I envy him, he got younger…' she thought as she face her direction then she walked away,

**|End of Chapter 5|**

**Next time Chapter 6: The Advanced Plans**

**Next onepiece4869; Conan's HINT!:**

**COMPUTER**

**(I know this one is shorter sorry… thanks fer the review Akane-Ri, and fer everyone who have read and stay tuned sorry fer de wait just got busy at school, well I hoped you've enjoy, I really appreciate the reads!)**

**(Fictional Conversation)**

**(Camera turns on)**

**Me: there, okay….. hiyaah! Everybody! Umm… long time no see? Sorry, my previous camera got broken, by a certain someone, *glares at Conan,***

**Conan: it was just an accident?*sweatdrop, nervous chuckles,***

**Me: *sighs* but I have to explain the trick now….**

**Conan: really well, how? Did you make yourself disappear?**

**Me: ever heard of disappearing cream?**

**Conan: *nod***

**Me: well, I asked Agasa-hakase to make me some and he managed to finish it right after I posted the first chapter, I used it, he also invented a power which made me sneeze after Haibara ran away, you can only see the person who used the powder or cream if you look through a plastic or glass, Agasa has already told Hai a hint but it seem she didn't understand…**

**Conan: Heh?! Then what about your pulse?!**

**Me: oh that, my pulse is kinda hard to detect if you just use your hand but you will find it if you use a device, and honestly, I can't even find my own pulse!**

**Conan: *stare, sweatdrop* how could I fall for that?! *grumbles***

**Me: Sorry?**

**Conan: yeah right, you're gonna pull another prank aren't you?! *glares, angry***

**Me: *sweatdrop, nods* well at least it's not on you…..**

**Conan: Who?**

**Me: don't worry he'll be here soon, I invited two of them though….. *winks***

**Conan: Don't tell me…**

***PUFF!* (pink smoke)**

**Kid: what did you call me for? *angry***

**Conan: KID!**

**Hattori: Yo! Kudo!**

**Conan and Me: *face slap***

**Me: 'even here you call him that?**

**Conan: OI!**

**Hattori: don't worry she knows yer identity,**

**Conan: I know but still blurting out my name like that will also put her in danger!**

**Kid & Me: Woah! Stop it!**

**Me: Chill out! Gee, do you always do that?**

**Kid: so what did you call me here for?**

**Me: first Hattori you better get back to Osaka if you don't want Kazuha to yell at you,**

**Hattori: *raise an eyebrow, shrugs, then left***

**Conan & KID: *silent***

**Me: KID, I have a gift for you!**

**KID: really what?**

**ME: *hands over a pink box with red ribbon***

**KID: *raise an eyebrow, slowly pulls a end of the ribbon,***

**(When the he untied the ribbon almost immediately, the lid whooshed open then it took out a funny figurine that slammed on his face)**

**KID: F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FISH!*eyes coming out of the sockets, throws the box, then ran away***

**Conan : *stare***

**Me: *snickers***

**Conan: His afraid of FISH? *looks at the fish figurine***

**Me: *laughs* he fell for it! It was just a toy not real!**

**Conan: You really are a prankster**

**Me: Thank you, hmmmm should I call Hakuba next? Maybe I should trick Akako first…..**

**Conan: You know Hakuba? Who's Akako?**

**Me: none of yer business! *looks at camera* sorry but that's all for today! I hope *chuckles* you guys enjoyed!**

**(Conan and Me, waves at the camera, Camera turns off)**

**(End fo Fictional Conversation)**


	6. Second Climax

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…

Summary: Kogorou has received a case letter in online, it said to help her save her sister from a kidnapping case, which was odd then afterwards the client met with the gang (Conan, Kogorou, Ran, Heiji, and Kazuha), but she didn't reveal her identity to Heiji, and Kazuha which Conan, Ran and Kogorou helped, but later Conan gets kidnap by the same suspects that kidnapped the client's sister, this case involves with the FBI, CIA, CSI, and RED? (Royal Execution Defenders)… in this journey Conan and the others will meet new friends along the way, they will old friends too…. And new secrets will be made, and others will be revealed….

(A/N: Sorry for the chapter 2 and 3 it wasn't edited properly, and sorry for the late update… hope you enjoy)

(A/N: Sorry for the late update and thank you all for the views, and review[wolfshadow] and as for The Forgotten Self I will be temporarily discontinuing it, it is not abandoned or anything, I just decided to end the, The Client that Brings Misfortune first,(Thanks for the advice MConanfan0327) and for the others who favorite, follow, review and alerted me/or my stories Thank you very much! I really appreciate everyone's support, I hope you all understand, and also for those who viewed, I am really grateful, you can just leave a comment or anything, just read it or use the review a comment then it would make my day, compliments, complains, challenges, requests and questions are all welcome, I hope I can make it up to you all)

(RED, Pandora's Heart and Rena's relationship with the Kudo family are all false they are created by me)

HAIRE/Jou- REDHAIRE

Nana- Rena

Roku- Roku

Hachi- Roetachi

**|Chapter 6: The Advanced Plans|**

(5:59:30 PM, Basement Lounge)

"Where are they?" Sarah looked around, then they heard the door open, then Naoko and Conan entered,

"Everyone here?" Naoko asked, everyone nodded, Conan looked at the crowd, there were now about sixty or fifty of them, the others died long before, they went to the middle, there was a blueprint on the table, the blueprint for the building layout, the pipes, and the air vents, Conan looked at the blueprint, he never went outside then he noticed that this place is an abandoned department store which was bought,

"We are at Haido right?" Conan asked the others nodded,

"so you did recognize it, tomorrow we are going hunting, we steal food and supplies on the stores," Naoko explained, "I'm not sure if they will let you go but…I really think they won't, do it though, you're too smart to know where we are, but right now this building is hidden," Naoko explained Conan nodded,

"So what's the plan?" Youri asked, Conan and Naoko exchange glances,

"Naoko had explained to me what had happened when they give a code for the detectives or the code deciphers are asked to solve, she told me about the circumstances, first Sarah, you do know where they put the B-Storage keys, right?" Conan said, Sarah nodded,

"In the teacher's lounge but none of us are allowed to go in just the adults…." Sarah explained as she looked at the five adults behind them starting from her right were, Jodie Saintmillion(I know that jodie's real name is Jodie Starling, but just agree with it, she had to keep under cover, and probably most of you know how she looks like and her status so I'll just say her name), Hikabane Richi, female, age:24, Math teacher, Tamanishiki Hitsuke, male, 28, Science Teacher, Mikuru Hiraku, male, 32, Music teacher and Charles Hiddan, male, 34, Physical Education(P.E) teacher,

"We are allowed but we are not allowed to take keys without permission, but if ask permission it would raise some doubts and suspicion," Jodie stated, Conan nodded,

"Well, Naoko got that covered, the keys are covered with an electric lock, which can be unlock through the computers in the security computer room, Sarah you will sneak through the air vents on a specific night when the coast is clear, Naoko will be signaling you through a transmitter, just remain focus, and do not panic, from your room the air vents connect to all rooms but it is like a maze so we will put a tracker on you, to give you directions, Naoko and I will be directing and watching from the S.C.(security computer) room, Mariah gather as many licenses as you can find, recycled or not, June you will lock pick for the breakout, now we have to do this when we set sail, the Ranches always make a round, to set some confusion to the police, when the code decipher think he/she already solved it or either the Ranches forced him/her to do it, I will become a bait at that time, their motive is….no, I will keep it secret for now, Naoko and I only knows it, let's just say they are after a treasure, which is hidden by a code, when I am being asked about the answer, June you start picking your own lock, to do this Mariah, put a hair pin on your hair, be sure that both of seat next to each other, you know what do, Code X, Mae, Code F, Sarah you will do the first move when we tell you, after everyone has broken out of the cuffs, be sure to take extra care, cautious and alert, don't be seen and remain unnoticed, when a guard finds you be sure to knock him out before he could report, from what I've heard they use radio's to inform each other, so be careful, and don't make too many noise when you do this, Mae you will only move on my signal, the others you will be given a piece of paper on what to do tomorrow jus act natural, and be alert, but not to alert, if they notice you we're doomed, Naoko and Hideki will take care of the explosives, and other gadgets, the BB gang, you need to take the Mischief down, please do it unnoticeable as possible, Naoko will take care of butt-off, Jodie-sensei you will be distributing the weapons, Hikabane-sensei, stay calm and just act like you are an enemy, Tamanishiki-sensei you will help Naoko and Hideki with the experiments, Mikuru-senseiyou have the same role as Tamanishiki-sensei, and Hiddan-sensei, you will also act like the enemy but since you know Aikido, you will have to help the BB gang take down the Mischief, please follow the instructions, act natural, and I repeat we are only going to do this when it's time, tomorrow the first and second team will go on hunting, everyone just do their daily doings, don't act strange, if they notice you're hiding something we would be force to change plans, and please do not do things which are beyond your orders, Roku-san Code 9," Conan explained as everybody listened closely, "Did you all got that? Or do I need to repeat myself?" Conan raised an eyebrow, all of them shook their heads, Conan nodded, then Naoko smirked, she took out something under the table, that made everyone except herself and Conan gasped and pale, Conan let out a relief sigh, Naoko took a deep breath,

"Right, the whole event would start here….." Naoko smirked, Conan went out of the crowd, there were whispers around the room,

"Are you sure that this plan will work?" a girl asked, Naoko nodded, but then shrugged, everyone almost felt there eye popping out,

"Well, that depends on how we work! The future is always a mystery after all…." Then Naoko hid the object that she took out, "Okay, dismissed! Act natural!" she gave them a wave then she went inside the shadows, the whispering's didn't stop as everyone exited the room,

"EHHH!" Ran, Hattori, and Kazuha shouted in unison,

"Oi, we're in a hospital….." Rena said, she wasn't sitting on the hospital bed anymore, but standing in a corner, arms crossed, the Shounen Tantei Dan were put to sleep now laying on the hospital bed, Haibara was nowhere in sight,

"So, contact your father and the others….." Roetachi said as he rubbed his temples, Rena chuckled, Sera just narrowed her gaze at the previously poisoned sleuth or agent, Sera cleared her throat, everyone turned to her, (Agasa's still in the room,)

"I hope you won't mind me coming along?" Sera asked as she frown at Rena, Rena sweatdropped she and her brother exchange glances for a second then returned their gazes to Sera,

"Yes, we do… sorry but you can't go there…" Rena answered, showing an odd expression, was it anxiety? No, it was sympathy, but for what?

"Eh?! W-why?! I could help!" Sera protested, Agasa sighed, Rena and Roetachi shook their heads,

"No, I know you can help, we surely appreciate that but no, sorry we truly can't bring you along, sure we would love extra help, but we can't not now, it is the orders….." Rena replied, Roetachi nodded, Sera felt herself being torn apart, she couldn't believe her ears, she shook it off,

"Then what about Hattori-kun?! How can he come along?!" Sera protested, yelling, Hattori felt annoyed,

"It is also ordered by Liz-chan….." Roetachi answered, Sera turned to him with an unsatisfied look, then she returned her gaze back to Rena,

"Don't tell me you're doing this just to send me off!" Sera yelled, Rena was taken back but she shrugged it off, then she walk towards Sera when she got near the self-proclaimed detective, with a timing she whispered,

"Stay away, it is not the time for you yet….." Sera was now taken back, she raised a confused brow, watching Rena exit the room,

'What do you mean?' Sera thought as the door shut, she turned to Roetachi hoping to get him to talk, but he just shrugged then walk towards the door, leaving everyone in the room dumbfounded, when the door was about to close, Sera and Hattori caught a glimpse of Rena signaling them to follow, they exchange glances, then turned back to the door that shut with a thud, then they headed outside, when the door shut with another thud, Ran, Kazuha and Agasa exchanged glances then back to the door,

"What just happened?" Ran muttered, Kazuha and Agasa shrugged,

"I dun know…." Kazuha replied,

When Sera and Hattori got outside they saw Rena and Roetachi going inside another room, they followed, when they got in the room was a storage room,

"What?" Sera and Hattori immediately asked as Haibara shut the door locking it, they completely ignored the chibi,

"Aren't you guys the one to ask questions?" Rena said, eyes shut leaning against the wall arms crossed,

"Who goes first?" Sera asked, the Osakan sleuth shrugged since when he interrogated her she perfectly got away, Sera smirked then nodded, "Guess it's me, huh?" Sera took a deep breath, "Okay, first why did you recruit Conan-kun? Second, where did you get those information? And third, what do you mean by 'that' earlier?" Rena sighed as she opened her eyes, she looked at Sera for a while then took a deep breath,

"First, we were ordered to do it, I know he's smart, but I didn't expect him to be recruited, second we had been investigating it with the CIA and FBI, but there were other information source that we investigated ourselves and we sometimes kept it a secret, and third….. means what I said, it's not your turn yet, we will call you when you're needed, but for now, please don't Eliz said that the time will eventually come, please wait till then…." Rena explained, Hattori and Sera exchanged glances for a while, turning the gaze back to the female agent sleuth, Sera smirked then sighed,

"Okay, then….. but be sure you will tell me! And please tell me what happens…." Sera said, Rena smirked back,

"Sure, well, when I can but I think someone else will do that for you, I will be either in Osaka, Ekoda or Hokkaido, after this mission that is….." Rena said as she took two steps towards the female self-proclaimed sleuth, they grinned at each other, then they shook hands, "fancy meeting ya…."

"Well, pleasure… I just hope de next time we meet there won't be dead bodies around…" Rena joked, Sera also snorted, Hattori smiled at the two then noticed something off, then realized what was missing,

"Oi, Rena-han…." the two turned to him, raising eyebrows, Rena titled her head, confused, "wher's yer watch?" Hattori asked pointing at her left wrist, Rena flinched, then grinned,

"Ohhh, you finally noticed, I gave it to Conan, it has a tracker and a listening device, but it seems that because of the distance I could only hear muffled noises, and the tracker is bugging my compact so I disabled it," Rena explained recalling the events in the process, Hattori and Sera stared at her,

"YOU WHAT?!" they both yelled, Roetachi snickered,

"I said I disabled it!" Rena shot back with an innocent look, Hattori and Sera face slapped,

"Then… how are we gonna know their situation?!" Hattori yelled angrily at the female agent, Haibara smirked, Sera nodded,

"Tsk, tsk….tsk!" Rena smirked teasingly, "we do things our way….." she chirped as she pull out a device from her pocket, Hattori, Sera and Haibara gasped and pale at the device, "Con-chi and Naoko had just finished their mission, then we must do this as planned," Sera crossed her arms, with an annoyed look, Rena chuckled nervously, "Of course even if Sera, you can't come along" Sera glared at Rena's message, "you can't come along because your job is right here…" Rena finished, Sera raised a confused brow,

"Wha'cha mean?" Hattori interrupted,

"I was expecting for Sera to be involve, so I and Con-chi planned this before, I also told him that she knew my identity, so…" Rena explained but is interrupted,

"He included me in the plan?" sera finished the sentence questioning at the same time raising another confused brow, Rena nodded, Roetachi also raised a brow,

"Sorry to interrupt but….. what do you mean?" Roetachi interrupted,

"as it sounds! He included Sera here to the plan!" Rena chirped at her brother, he deadpanned,

"So, what does she have to do?" he asked, Rena dropped the smile and childish act,

"Easy, we have investigated the Ranches our way ever since we got here in Japan, for some reason five weeks ago there were files sent to us, about the victims; their skills, talents, ability, nthere wre also blueprints, maps, and others were info's from the Ranches, not their names but pictures…." Rena explained, Hattori, Sera, Haibara, and Roetachi stared at her wide eye,

"Since when did you get that?!" Roetachi yelled,

"Pictures? Then won't you know where they are? Or who they are?!" Sera followed,

"Yea! Why d'cha tell us now?!" Hattori agreed to the others, Haibara just eyed her doubting,

"because in the pictures….. I saw a face that I wasn't expecting to see… I didn't report it though, I got the files right after I tried to fight back the virus," Rena calmly explained, the others except Haibara exchange glances then regain their posture, Rena smirked then took out a picture, everyone paled at the photo,

"O-oi….. isn' she?" Hattori tried to ask, but only to manage a shaky voice,

"So, she's a member?" Sera asked, Rena nodded, smirking, Roetachi felt his heart sink,

"Yea, she is, and now is alive, but her whereabouts are unknown, but it seems that she is not co-operating with them anymore….." Rena shrugged at her last comment; she put the photo on a drawer which was on her side, "and Sera, you're going to have to search for her, ask the police department, don't kill her or make her commit a suicide, just persuade some answers out of her, since you're a detective you should know what to ask….." then Rena head towards the door, then stopped on her tracks when she remembered something, she smiled "but don't tell her you were told by the RED to do it, kay?" then she unlock the door then when she was out of sight,

"She's hiddin' somethin'…." Hattori muttered, Sera nodded, Roetachi shrugged, Haibara followed the agent,

(Somewhere in the hospital)

Haibara followed Rena without Rena's notice,

"Ne," Haibara called out Rena flinched then turned to the shrunken ex-syndicate, "you're hiding something…. What is it?" Haibara asked crossing her arms, Rena sighed,

"Surely, nothing does pass both of you…." Rena muttered as crouched to the shrunken scientist's level, "how did you know?"

"Well, when you head towards the door you knida thought of something but told us a different phrase, you told Sera-san to not to tell that she was sent by the RED, but that wasn't in your mind, right?" Haibara smirked, Rena stared at her then sighed,

"Well, the woman in the picture…. Would be impossible to find…." Rena answered, Haibara raised a brow, then understood,

"So, you just gave her a fake task, just to keep her away from the investigation? Or the plan," Haibara asked, Rena nodded, "Who was that woman anyway?"

"She? Oh, that woman was one of Nanami Nanako's acquaintance, but we also find a connection…." Rena tried to explain but stopped when she saw the look on the shrunken ex-syndicates face, "you don't know who Nanami Nanako is, do you?"

"Yea, I've heard of that name in the organization before, but I've never get to know about her," Haibara replied, Rena looked around,

"She is Nanami Naoko's mom, she is a scientist, at the same time a phantom thief, who disappeared three years ago, but we found her body two years later, and her daughter reappeared as her after a week and six or four days…." Rena paused looking at Haibara, "the connection that we found was that, when Nanako died, after Zora or Naoko's dad had disappeared, she also went missing after three days, we found her connection to 'White Fang'" Haibara paled at the mention of the other thief,

"White Fang? So she could also be…"

"Yea, our organization's target, the White Thief that does the opposite, a thief who kills just to achieve their goal, White Fang, and it seems that this new thief or Nanako's substitute, Naoko her daughter, is also going after that woman, but the only way to call out white Fang is to summon her through heists of 'The Lady of the Seven Seas'" Rena continued,

"So, why do you have to search or look for her, you could just ask someone else if they know her…" Haibara said angrily,

"that's the case, after she had gone missing, we found out that the name and status information she gave to the companies and hotels were fake, her name was found out to be her dead aunt, who died from frostbite, and all her records had been deleted, so the RED deducted that she might be White Fang," Rena explained, "and since I found out that Sera was good also at investigating I think that she might find something useful, that could help the organization catch her,"

"But you said that Nanami Naoko is Nanako's daughter, right? Why don't you ask the daughter instead?" Haibara pointed out,

"Oh, right, I haven't tell you yet, unfortunately Nanami Naoko has also been kidnapped by the same group, we interrogated her back then but she manage to keep quiet and her father was also missing…" Rena stopped on her tracks when she remembered another thing, 'wait a minute when Conan was kidnapped the guy who was holding said, 'yin' but what, he called me no he called everyone yin at that time…. Why? And why do I get a feeling that I know him somewhere…..' Rena thought to herself, "Say, do you know someone who says, 'you' as 'yin'?" she asked, Haibara stared at her for a minute then paled as she remembered a man, she nodded,

"Yea, he was a member in the organization, codename: Jerry" Haibara replied (a/n: sorry to disturb! But if you're wondering why I chose Jerry as a codename, well it is actually a GIN mix cocktail, it is actually called 'Tom and Jerry' that caught my interest), she rested her chin on her hand, "he was one of the best snipers, he also invents time bombs, listening device, but his snipping skills are not better than Korn and Chianti, and of course Gin…. But the organization lost track of him, it was five years ago, he uses 'you' as 'yin', I remembered that when he yelled at the doctor who accidentally shoved his injured elbow, but he doesn't let his guard down, he only uses the 'yin' thingy when he is plotting something, or in trouble or angered in most of ways, he uses the yin phrase in the organization's lab, where I was working, but I don't know in public… I don't even know his name…" Haibara continued, Rena took a deep breath,

"Is he one of this?" she pull out a picture of men, there were five of them Haibara studied the faces for a while, then she pointed the fourth picture, judging from the photo the man had a round build like Genta's, his eye were black, black hair,

"Him" Haibara muttered, Rena took a look at the picture studied the face then remembered,

_**(…Flashback…)**_

_**Rena was still seven at that time she was in Tokyo, she ran, through here and there trying to get to Ekoda, to see her second cousin, then she almost bump with a man with a round figure, carrying a pile of papers in his arms, she dodge him right on time, but also shoving his left elbow,**_

"_**Oi, watch it! Where yer goin kid! 'Yin' almost got me drop these papers!" the man yelled at her,**_

"_**Sorry!" she didn't pay any attention to him that time, but continued on her path…**_

_**(…End of Flahsback…)**_

She told Haibara what happened, Haibara smirked,

"I see…." Haibara muttered, "good thing you didn't reported to the police yet, about the pictures that is…"

"You knew they were with us?" Rena asked, Haibara nodded,

"Yea, I saw some patrol cars outside the agency, and I also saw…" Haibara swallowed,

"Vermouth…" Rena finished for her, "I noticed 'cause I heard her favorite motorcycle's engine and found this laying at the road," Rena took out the plastic bag which contained a dried almost finished cigarette, Haibara paled, then shook it off,

"So, not only that but the organization is also involve," Haibara asked seriously, Rena shrugged

"Not sure yet….. but maybe…" Rena grinned as she stood up to her full level, "oh, and we doubt that REDHAIRE is Nanami Nanako before and now is Nanami Naoko,"

"How did you…" Haibara uttered,

"Because only the REDHAIRE's knows the username and passcode of every agent's compact in the RED, and when the virus started to attack, the security was completely knocked out, but easily, too easy, so the only answer is… there is a possibility that Naoko is REDHAIRE, and doesn't he always say: When you have eliminated the impossible, Whatever remains however improbable, must be the TRUTH…. 'Shinjitsu wa itsumo Hitotsu', ne?" Rena smirked as she walk away, she gave Haibara a wave facing her back to Haibara, Haibara grinned, then turned then went their separate ways,

'If that's the RED's real motive… I don't see why you recruited Kudo-kun… means that this case is also, no might be involved to them… but still, 'There is always One TRUTH Prevails'….." Haibara thought to herself as she walk the opposite direction,

(Somewhere)

Vermouth drove down the road, she was driving with a high speed,

'No, sorry…. Boss, but I can't touch him, not yet… the games has yet begin to start…' she thought to herself, as she drove silently,

"Yo! Conan!" June said as he wrapped his arm on Conan's neck, Conan struggled,

"Oi! You're choking me! JUNE!" Conan yelped as June let him go, Conan was wearing his usual clothing, June was wearing a dark blue shirt covered with a blue jacket, he wore steel blue jeans and brown shoes, they were in the cafeteria,

"But strangling is also a best way to kill someone, no?" a familiar voice said, Conan and June immediately knew who it was, they both gave the man a death glare, he was still wearing the same red sweater and pants, the man grinned at them the man took a step forward when he tried to reach for Conan,

"OI! I thought I told you to keep your filthy hands off of him! You JERK!" Naoko hissed, the man, no Mira stared at her for a while then burst out laughing, that sent a shiver down everyone's spine in the cafeteria, she wore a pink top, covered with a lavender jacket, she wore blue jeans, and black shoes,

"Nanami! I thought you didn't care!" Mira said teasingly as he walk towards Naoko who was tables away from them, he stopped right in front of her, "or is it just that you like him…" Mira teased, but Naoko didn't flinch,

"No, I just hate someone to go through the same experience I've been, and he still needs to attend the hunting today… so if you beat him up will only cause to delay….. and besides you guys need me when it comes to hunting, and if you beat him now, I won't come since I will be too busy treating his wounds," Naoko said in a matter-of-fact tone and also glaring at him, he just snickered, he crouched down to her level,

"Who said that I was going to do that, huh?" he asked Naoko flinched, "BRAT!" he yelled at the same time throwing his fist on her, she dodge it, then she kicked his chin, then slapped his right cheek, which made him spit some blood,

"Don't try to pull it on me, or I will injure very badly to put you tied up in my office!" Naoko hissed as Mira wipe the blood off of his lips he then gave her a nasty glare, "and don't think that I will bother treating you!" Naoko walked pass him she headed towards Conan's table, everyone was staring, then out of nowhere Mira started running towards Naoko, Conan caught a glimpse of something shining right in his left sleeve, Mira's right hand went near his left wrist then Conan noticed,

"Naoko! KNIFE!" Conan warned at the same time Mira pulled the knife out almost stabbing Naoko on her back that she successfully dodged, she then kicked his knee, Mira gripped it for a while then tried to stab her again but a soccer ball went flying directly to his face, which made him flew knocking three tables and chairs in the process, he glared at Conan who was just regaining his posture for standing, Conan kicked a soccer ball to his face! Everyone wondered where he got it but didn't ask, Naoko noticed that the ball didn't deflate then realized when Conan stood up he was covering something under the table, she smirked,

"Hiding a soccer ball under the table, huh? Brilliant!" Naoko chirped, 'Good, one though…. We need that belt of yours in action….' as she thought of a different phase, Mira groaned,

"You've got some guts….. kid…" Mira smirked, then he pulled out a gun which is perfectly hidden in his pocket, "but let me mind you TWERP, am the king here!" Mira yelled as everyone paled and gasped, Conan took a step backwards, when he was about to squeeze the trigger,

"MIRA! That 'kid' is precious! His valuable to us! If yin'll kill him now, we can't find the treasure!" Doase yelled as he went inside the cafeteria, "and what Naoko-kun said is correct, that boy must go to the hunting!" Mira groaned, he put his gun back to its place, he gave Conan another glare, Conan smirked, but then it was replaced by his serious face,

'But why do I need to go? Wouldn't that lead the police to where I am… this Hunting thing must have a differ…..' Conan paled at the thought, 'Don't tell me….. he wants me to come because of 'that'?!' Conan smirked again, 'I see… so that's how it is…' he stared at Doase and Mira, Doase was scolding Mira for the incident, Naoko suddenly walk towards Conan then stopped next to him, then whispered,

"Don't let your guard down, Kudo….. he be protecting you for now, but he is a member of the BO, codename: Jerry, he had been recruited because of his skills, he can invent timed bombs, listening device, and also he can use a sniper, he is good at it but not better then my mom….. and you did see the poisoned grenades in the weapon room, right?" Conan nodded, "I made those….. it's knida complicated but I'll need your help when we some for ourselves, of course we need June, Mariah, Sarah and Mae, and the other device we can activate it with your voice….." Naoko continued, Conan just deadpanned,

"Hai, Hai, I got it! I won't forget…" Conan said raising his tone but not loud enough for everyone to hear, he walked away from the crowd then exited the room, Naoko just stared but then followed him, when she got outside she saw him walking towards the music room's direction, she smirked then ran towards him,

"Oi, Doyle…. Do you have a business with Mae?" she asked as she caught up to him, he nodded,

"Why does it have to be my voice anyway?" he asked changing the topic,

"Because you don't sing often! And if you just sing 'that' then everything will be done! Naoko chirped,

"Then what if I get out of tune?" he asked,

"Don't worry it's only the voice!" Naoko said in an assuring tone, then both of them head towards the music room,

(Mouri Detective Agency)

Kogorou, Megure, Takagi, and Satou were patiently waiting for them,

"But to think that Nana-kun actually got poisoned!" Megure muttered,

"Megure-keibu…. You have said that phrase for like a hundred times now…" Takagi said,

"I've got no choice but to worry, her parents doesn't know, and she is also a good kid, she would even be like Kudo-kun if she didn't join that so-called RED organization!" Megure whined, Takagi and Satou just sighed, then they heard rushing footsteps, then the door slammed open then Rena, Roetachi, Ran, Kazuha, Agasa, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara and Hattori entered panting, they slammed the door shut then they all sat on the floor, 'don't tell me…..' Megure thought as he saw the group,

"Save!" the Shounen Tantei Dan exclaimed,

"Taku! If yer gonna ran away from de hospital at least say somethin'!" Hattori yelled, Megure face slapped knowingly,

"I knew it…" Megure muttered,

"but still that was fun…." Ayumi said,

"Told ya…" Rena said crossing her arms,

"Hattori-kun, just bear with it she doesn't like hospitals, and even more in this situation…" Roetachi stated, still panting,

"Well, I can't just sit there, you guys want to save Conan and the other victims, right?" Rena said, everyone nodded,

"Well….*pant*…..you do…...*pant*…..got the point….." Ran commented,

"But why now?" Megure asked,

"Well, actually Conan is probably making a plan to escape by now, wherever they are, and I think probably at four o'clock, we will receive a mail that contains their plan from that thief," Rena stated turning her compact on, putting on the passcode it made a beeping sound, then she put something on the internet, then put on another passcode, when she entered there was an ALERT sign, she opened it, then there were 5 messages, 1 alert, and 10 virus detected,

"Since when did those….." Roetachi shrieked when he saw the virus, Rena started to type something, then the virus started to lessen,

"As expected…..of Nanami Nanako's daughter, she's good, she was able to send me a warning and ten viruses, but still… she didn't completely hack it…." Rena muttered while typing in a fast speed,

"Didn't completely hack it?" Roetachi repeated,

"Oi, doesn' dat mean dat she's our ally?" Hattori said, Rena smirked then nodded,

"Ale? Where's Sera-kun?" Megure asked looking for the other sleuth,

"Oh, if you're talking about Sera, I told her that she had a different thing to do so she went to get it done…." Rena replied,

"Oi, don't tell me she became a member too?" Megure asked, rather annoyed, Rena shook her head,

"No, we weren't told to recruit her so we didn't," Rena replied,

"but you were planning to…." Megure stated, Rena shook her head again,

"We are only allowed to recruit two members each month, this month we have recruited Conan and we are also planning to recruit Naoko, even without Liz and REDHAIRE's permission," Rena replied, there were only 4 viruses, Rena smirked,

"and I don't think Na-chan really trusts Sera that much…." Roetachi commented, Rena flashed him a fast glare but still returned her gaze on the compact,

"If I didn't even trust her, why would I give her the mission to search for that stupid woman!" Rena hissed, Roetachi was taken back everyone else except Haibara sweatdropped,

"She has the point…." Haibara said in her usual cold tone, 'Well, it's not like we can really recruit her, it has been proven that Sera-san isn't part of the organization, but she is also that man's…' Haibara thought, as a picture of a man with long black hair flashed in her mind, her bangs shadowed her eyes, Rena sighed as all of the viruses were gone, she clicked the Alert open, then it showed a message,

"A message from REDHAIRE?" Roetachi asked fixing his gaze on the compact, Rena nodded,

"DEAD OR ALIVE…" Rena started reading the message a loud, "GO 2 'P', TAKE U MOP, HIDE IN THE CITY?" she finshed reading the sentence with a confused look,

"What does that mean?" Roetachi asked, then started to read the message again, everyone else started to think,

"Ne, doesn' 'DEAD OR ALIVE' means ta kill someone or not as long as de mission can be completed?" Hattori asked getting the twins attention, Rena shook her head,

"No… if it is to kill someone, 'who is our _enemy_' the message would have said 'ORDER TO KILL,' instead of 'DEAD OR ALIVE'" Rena answered,

"Then what do you think it means?" Megure asked, Rena was about to answer until a 'certain' detective interrupted,

"I GOT IT!" Kogorou chimed, Rena, Hattori and Roetachi sweatdropped knowingly,

"Is that true, Mouri-kun?" Megure asked, Rena suddenly wanted to slap him,

"well you don't really need to be a member to figure it out, Keibu-dono… 'DEAD OR ALIVE' means even if _you_ die, you must proceed to the mission, you must take a mop with you for self-defense!" Kogorou answered, Hattori stared at him with wide eyes, Roetachi is blushing and clamping his mouth shut to keep it from laughing, Rena face slapped, 'Is he even serious?' she thought, as Kogorou went on, " the line 'HIDE IN THE CITY' means to hide in a certain city, to assault the enemy, arresting them!" Kogorou continued, Roetachi was now snickering, 'even if _you_ die?' Rena repeated somehow she had a bad felling when the 'lousy' detective mentioned the line,

"Zugoi! Otousan!1" Ran clapped her hands, Takagi and Satou were doubting his answer but clapped, Megure also clapped,

"As expected of Oujisama!" Kazuha chirped, the Shounen Tantei Dan somehow didn't understand the explanation, Kogorou crossed his arms proudly,

"Then tell me 'MEITANTEI-SAN' if you die in the middle of the mission how can you complete it? And what does the line 'GO 2 'P'' means? And a mop? How can you defend yourself with a mop when the enemy has guns and bombs? And which city should we hide?" Rena snapped, Kogorou blinked, Takagi and Satou sighed since someone actually corrected the foolish deduction, Hattori smirked the other's just stared,

"Well, the 'DEAD OR ALIVE' thing I mentioned earlier, must meant that your boss wants you to complete the mission, adding the sentence even if you die to give you some urge and confidence to do it!" Kogorou started, Rena face slapped, 'Oi,' she thought, Hattori's smirk dropped, everyone else just listened, Reotachi stopped snickering, "so it's just an expression!"

'Just how dumb is he?' Rena thought,

"the 'GO 2 'P'' must mean to go to a place where the suspect can let his/her guard down, if you read the 'P' as pee, it would be somewhere in a public comfort room!" Kogorou went on, Rena almost fell to the floor, "since he/she would be busy, you will take the opportunity using the mop whacking it to the suspect's head, knocking them out! And interrogate them afterwards!" he continued

'Oi,' Rena thought,

"So, they won't have time to grab their guns now would they? And the city must mean a city where it is crowded or filled with people! Or here in Beika!" Rena face slapped,

'What do you mean by that?' she cleared her throat, Kogorou was smirking at her thinking that he was right and she would just give up, "Then if the 'DEAD OR ALIVE' was just an expressions wouldn't it be better to say 'GOOD LUCK' than that line? And how come REDHAIRE knows when they will go to a public comfort room? And I don't think REDHAIRE wants civilians involve to this…." Rena snapped again, Kogorou blinked unable to come up with something, "and didn't I tell you before that every order or notice REDHAIRE give are always in a code? Even if it just to recruit or to rank up? And REDHAIRE is just the organization's leader, she's not a Fortune Teller, so she wouldn't know when if she did why didn't she just tell us where to go, if the code was easily deciphered? And how would we know if it is the kidnappers? And I don't think this guys go to a public comfort rooms, their too good as a criminals to do that….. and the line 'GO 2 'P'' is saying to go to a specific place but the '2' indicates a different one, since 'GO' already means to go somewhere, or go get something, and the 'P' is probably an initial for a place, store or location, and it just said, 'TAKE U MOP' it didn't mention anything to use the mop's as weapons! Mind you everything is in codes….." Rena continued, she walked around the room, "and the city must mean to hide to a place where the kidnapper are headed to ambush them on the priorities of the plan!" Rena yelled, then something went to her, 'Beika… 'GO 2 'P'… 'TAKE U MOP'…. 'HIDE IN THE CITY'….. 'DEAD OR ALIVE'' Rena thought suddenly silent to the others, she rested her chin on her hand doing Conan's thinking pose, '2…. Beika… 'P'… 'MOP'…. 'CITY'….' She continued, Roetachi and the others just stared, the others who were smiling earlier on her deductions disappeared, because of her scary look, 'DEAD OR ALIVE….' She thought then something went to her she paled at then thought, then she slowly analyzed the code, Rena finally decipher the code, she smirked, she was also surprised to see Roetachi nor Hattori or Maka couldn't decipher it, unlike the past codes, this code actually indicates part of the plan, and hidden messages, the code's level was harder than the past codes of the previous REDHAIRE, which made her suspicion of Naoko being REDHAIRE grow, "I see….. so that's what it means….." she muttered, everyone stared then,

"What do you mean?" Kogorou asked, everyone fixed themselves to listen,

"This code indicates half of the plan that Conan might be plotting there, the location where we could gather clues, and what we should bring….. it has a hidden message, which probably REDHAIRE made for me and Conan, maybe Maka can understand but the code was harder, even Roetachi didn't solve, even if the others tried to, the result would be…."

"Mislead…" Haibara cut her off, she just nodded,

"Yea, correct Maka-chi, so did you decipher it?" Rena asked the shrunken ex-syndicate, Haibara just shrugged but smirked,

"More or less, but this plan is dangerous for _them_" Haibara answered, Rena dropped the cheery act, then turned serious again,

"Yea, very dangerous, I just hope they would be fine….." Rena added,

"Who's they?" Kogorou asked,

"someone we know very well, the 'DEAD OR ALIVE' line didn't indicate the enemies but our ally," everyone else froze, "this battle is an all-in-out-war" Rena stated Megure gulped, "anyway we need to go somewhere we need a _fast_ lift, a driver who can drive faster than Roetachi…" Rena stated, Roetachi, Ran, Kazuha, Hattori, and Kogorou gulped and paled, at the mention of fast driver, the others just stared confused, Rena looked at them, "Don't worry I'll just bring Hattori, Ran, Kogorou, Takagi, Satou and Megure, the others stay alert, Maka you guard the kids," Haibara nodded, "Don't touch anything, if anything happens to the compact, I'll leave that to you Maka…." Rena said as she took out a phone then dialed a number,

"Fast…..driver…. don't tell me….." Kogorou swallowed, then the line of the phone clicked,

"Ricus? I'm at Morui Tantei Jimishou, pick me up, I got seven people, please hurry up we need to go to a certain location!" Rena yelled at the transceiver, there were muffled sounds heard, Rena smirked, "Good to hear that then, hurry up!" Rena added,

(Somewhere)

"So? Why are there only three of us again?" Conan asked, they were inside the same tinted black van, Doase with a short brown haired woman were on the front seats while Doase was under the wheel, the only ones that were able to come were Naoko, Roku and Conan, which gave a lot of complications to their plan,

"To avoid getting caught…." Naoko stated glaring at the driver's seat, "by the civilians…." Naoko continued, the three formed a circle,

"So, who will keep the explosives?" Roku asked,

"Me," Naoko insisted, "Conan, you casings, pliers, and other tools, Roku you get some weapons….."

"weapons?" Roku and Conan repeated, Naoko nodded,

"Not guns, but something for whacking," Naoko winked, Conan and Roku blinked, "Like metal rods, metal baseball bat, shinai….."

"How about the bags?" Roku added, Naoko blinked then sighed,

"Okay, leave that to me, look for something sharp, a knife, compass or something that you think that can be used," Naoko said, Conan and Roku nodded, the car stopped in front of a building store, Conan ruffled his hair messing it up, he wore a different clothes, Roku put on a brown contact lenses and a blue cap, Naoko put on a wig, they got outside, they all looked different, Conan looked more like a mini-Kaito, Roku didn't had any resemblance, Naoko looked like Ayumi, they entered the shop, the van drove off, "One hour, remember we've got one hour" Naoko said, Conan and Roku gulped then nodded, then went their separate ways, there were speakers on their ears,

"Oi, kid remember to gather thing up, then snatch them when we say so, if you disobey, you know the drill," Doase's voice came through Conan's receiver, he took a basket then started gathering thing they needed, he is in a hardware store, Roku is inside a sports store, she also took out a basket then took everything they needed, Naoko was also in the hardware store, but she bought some supplies before, she took out the wirings, explosives they needed, she was the sneakiest,

(On the others)

Rena, Hattori, Ran, Kogorou, Takagi, Satou and Megure got off Rebecca's van, all of them but Rena were paling and hardly breathing, they strolled around the crowded stores, but it wasn't too crowded to make an escape…

"Are ye sure its dis place?" Hattori asked, following Rena, she was looking around she nodded, then a familiar boy ran inside about the hardware store, he was wearing a backpack, his hair was messy, he didn't wear any glasses, Rena eyed the running boy holding a basket, he was putting some things in it, she caught a glimpse of his sapphire eyes,

'Kudo?' she thought as she stopped on her tracks, then looked at the boy, she entered the store until,

"Stop that kid!" a girl with long black hair, wearing a blue cap, carrying a backpack ran through the crowd, a gunshot was heard, the girl disappeared from their sights,

(On Conan and Naoko's side)

A gunshot was heard,

'That's the signal!' both thought they met up inside the hardware, they smirked at each other they took an opportunity of the distracted crowd, they put all the gathered items in the bags they swung it on their shoulder, they nodded then started running, a man noticed them,

"Oi! There are others!" said the man, pointing at the two, but another gunshot was heard,

'Distraction Plan, Success' Naoko and Conan thought as they successfully escaped the crowd, they exited through a fire exit, Doase told them Roku had reached the van, while they were running in the fire exit, when they got outside,

"Conan-kun?" chimed a man's familiar voice, Conan stopped just in time to see Takagi and the others, Kogorou was glaring, Ran was paling, Hattori and Rena partly knew what was going on, Naoko also stopped, "What are you….." Takagi was about to ask something but was immediately cut off, Conan noticed a spark behind him,

"Watch out!" Conan yelled as he pushed Takagi out of the way, the bullet grazed his leg, he winced but ignored it, then a screech of tires were heard, a familiar van was closing in, Rena and the other moved out of the way as it nearly hit them, Conan dodge the collision, but the backdoor opened someone wearing a black suite, robbing mask, raised a metal baseball high up in the air and hit the back of his head,

"Conan-kun!" Ran shrieked, Naoko growled, she ran towards Conan who lost conscious, picked him up then glared at Rena, Rena returned the glare but know what it means, Naoko entered the van with Conan, the door closed, and the van drove off, leaving a huge dust on the others,

"We lost them," Megure said coughing also trying to clear off the smoke, Rena bit her thumb nail, as she recalled the scene, when Conan was hit blood came out, he was injured, at his spot she noticed something, she smirked,

"Losing them was part of the plan….." Rena said as she went near the spot where Conan lay unconscious, she picked up a familiar red device, she showed it to the others,

"that's…." Ran started,

"Yea, it is what we need," Rena finished the sentence looking at the red device in her palm, 'I just hope that the wound was not fatal…' she thought as she looked at the direction where the van took off, which was no longer in sight, 'Kudo….' Hattori also stared with a worried look,

(in the van)

Naoko was now treating Conan's wound, after she finished, she turned to another woman,

"Why, are you here?" Naoko asked in a venomous tone, the woman chuckled, she had a blonde hair, blue eyes,

"It was needed, he protected the officer….." the woman said, Naoko and Roku glared at her,

"But you didn't have to hit him so hard! "Naoko yelled,

"Hmm? Why is that? Could it be you like him? Or could it be you guys are plotting something that he needs to participate in?" the woman said,

"Do you need a reason to protect someone?" Naoko stated, the woman gave up then seated herself, Naoko let Conan's head rest on her lap, taking off her wig, 'right you never need a reason to protect, even if it is the criminal himself…' she thought as she looked at the shrunken detectives face, without knowing that she was blushing

"Naoko, he's ten years older than you…." Roku whispered, Naoko flinched then glared at the teen,

"So? But he's physically my age…." Naoko stated grinning, Roku returned the grin, "So, did you get everything?"

"Yeah,"

"We'll check Kudo's back at the office, but we must watch out for Riding hood….." Naoko said referring to the blonde woman in front of them….. Roku nodded,

"Yeah, she might jeopardize the whole plan…. No the mission….." Roku said, then the van fell silent except for the unnoticeable whisperings of Naoko and Roku,

**|End of Chapter 6|**

**Next time: Chapter 7: Riding Hood**

**Next onepiece4869; Conan's HINT!:**

**VERMOUTH**

**(Fictional Conversation)**

**(Camera turns on)**

**Me: Yay! Finally finished chapter 6!**

**Conan: So? *angry***

**Me: Sorry for the head whacking part…..**

**Conan: You should be!**

**Me: *blinks***

**Conan: *sighs* KID is also probably still mad at you picking on him….**

**Me: Awww! You care for him!**

**Conan: I do NOT! Gee… why do you always tease everyone?**

**Me: because it's fun!**

**Conan: Prankster…..**

**Me: say all you want!**

**Conan: no offense but….. your cold-blooded**

**Me: *blink* cold-blooded? Not cold-blooded! I don't kill!**

**Conan: yeah you don't, but you like seeing people die or get killed or see someone suffer…..**

**Me: suffer from wounds and injuries only! Not feelings! I'm not that bad!**

**Conan: whatever…..**

**Me: maybe I should kill you next time…..**

**Conan: Did you say something?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Conan: *blinks***

**Me: Ne, Have you ever lost someone precious to you?**

**Conan: Huh? Umm, not so far….**

**Me: Hm…. **

**Conan: Why?**

**Me: I did, well I was still 10 at that time**

**Conan: Who was it?**

**Me: Jii-chan**

**Conan: Who?**

**Me: my grandfather, he has always been kind, gentle, and caring he can be strict sometimes but….. he love me, I love him too, but never got a chance to say it….. if you lose someone who is important to you, and you weren't able to say something you wanted to say to that person, what would you do?**

**Conan: well, I would visit that person's grave and tell him or her the thing I wanted to say**

**Me: Hmmmm….. well I already did that, but whenever I see the grave I feel a twisting pain in me, he died from his sickness, from the heart, at first I didn't believe it….. but the truth is the truth, you cannot bring back the past, all you've got to do is move on…**

**Conan: …**

**Me: Ne, Meitantei, let's say this coin is a person *takes out a coin* a coin has two sides and different appearances, but has the same worth or role, but the sides cannot appear at the same time, if you were to choose which side would you choose to stay, which would it be then?**

**Conan: … what are you getting at?**

**Me: Kudo, what I'm saying is; if you get to pick between Conan and Shinichi, which would you choose?**

**Conan: of course Shinichi, Conan is just a-**

**Me: Really? You will choose Shinichi over you? Just for her? I don't know Kudo, but because of Conan you get to meet the Detective Boys, because of Conan you've get to experience many things, more than you've experience than being Shinichi, because of Conan you've learn many things, aside from school, because of that identity you've created, you were able to protect, to investigate, to sneak, it may be hard to tell a lie but sometimes a lie can protect someone you hold dear….. so, what I'm saying is; are you sure you could just put everything behind what you've got of Conan just to be together with her, are you really sure you would be prepared for the consequences? To be Shinichi again? Let me mind you, because of Conan you've made a stronger friendship, what has happened is fate, you cannot change that either you can't blame yourself for trailing those men, you were just being you, *stands up* and Kudo,**

**Conan:….**

**Me: (walks towards the door,) Conan may be just a fake identity, but think about it, how many lives of people will be affected… Conan may just be a fake person to you, but everyone knows and sees you not as Kudo, but as Conan, an intelligent kid who cares of everyone, friends, families, even if they are murderers, or criminals, you wanted to prevent death, but you cannot decide fate…. If Conan disappears, it would affect the whole world, you were able to achieve of trying to assault the Black Organization without being noticed because of Conan, Conan may be just nothing to you, even if I know who you truly are, Conan's already a part of you, he is you, you cannot deny that….. even if it's a fake identity, it is still hard to dispense or get rid of it, think about it, there is only one person who is waiting for Shinichi, but there are many more waiting for Conan, please be wise when it comes to decide who you will become in the future, don't let this advice go out of you, cherish it, don't forget it,*opens the door* you can answer my question when the time comes….. (goes outside the room,)**

***Door shuts***

**Conan:…. *sigh* what's with her? but still….. *sighs* well, everyone that's that! See you next time!**

**(Camera turns off)**

**(End of Fictional Conversation)**


	7. Ally or Enemy?

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…

**|Chapter 7: Riding Hood|**

Naoko, Roku and Conan who is unconscious, sat silently in the van, the blonde woman right in front of them, they were facing the woman's back, the woman noticed the glares watching her,

"What seems to be the problem, my kittens?" the woman asked turning around,

"Problem? Yeah, right, as if you didn't know…." Naoko said venomously,

"Hmm… you're probably asking why I'm here," the woman asked, Naoko angrily nodded,

"And not just that, why did you shoot?" Naoko asked rudely, Doase glanced at the back but reverted his gaze on the road,

**(**_**…Flashback…**_**)**

_**Conan noticed something blinking right behind him(a/n: remember he was facing Takagi when he notice the spark) he knew what that blink was, he pushed Takagi out of the way, shouting 'Watch out!' in the process, but Naoko looked to her right, she saw the black van, above it was the other building apartments ladder, holding the ladder was a woman wearing a black suite, blonde hair, wearing sunglasses, but holding a gun on her other hand, she was aiming at them, the gun had a silencer, it was smoking, she hopped down from the ladder to the ground got in the van, the van dashed a speed to the parking lot which was connected to the fire exit, or that had a shortcut,(a/n: I forgot to mention, that when they exited the fire exit it was connect to the parking lot, and they more likely in the parking lot, where the parking lot entrance was not far) the van almost hit the others, the door opened, the blonde woman wore a robber's mask, and a thicker black suit to hide her figure, but Naoko knew, the woman raised a metal baseball bat, and hit Conan hard on the back of his head, he noticed but didn't have time to react.**_

**(**_**…End of Flashback…**_**)**

The woman's red lips curled into a smirk,

"Well, I missed it on purpose, didn't I?" the woman remarked,

"Shut your damn trap! You clearly wanted him to move forward, to caught him off guard!" Naoko yelled,

"Hmm…. Such pity he fell in the trap, but children shouldn't use such foul language, dear" the woman replied, smiling,

"Bitch…." Naoko muttered, the woman chuckled, "What so funny?"

"I have a name….." the woman remarked pulling out a cigarette lighting it,

"I know but I prefer not you call you that name, you cold-blooded murderer, Kaye Reville!" Naoko glared at the woman or Kaye, she chuckled again,

"Good," Kaye said, she exhaled some smoke, she leaned forward, "but don't blame me….. REDHAIRE, I may have abandoned the RED but that was for you, the organization was taking an opportunity to kill you to end the organization, I quit in order to rule them to a different conclusion…" she continued using a matter-of-fact-tone, Naoko glared at her Roku's eye widened, it was the first time she heard that, sure she did hear someone betraying the RED, codename: Riding Hood,

"But still there was no need of you killing another member," Naoko hissed, Kaye didn't seem to be listening, she eye Conan generously, cigarette between her forefinger and tallest finger, she still had that mocking smile on her face, Naoko glanced at Conan then glared at her, as if sending daggers to her very core, Kaye noticed she grinned at Naoko,

"Don't you DARE!" Naoko said in a raising but low voice, to prevent the other two from hearing,

"Hm…. As expected of Nako-chan's daughter, a thief but a good detective who can see through peoples thoughts just by looking at the person's face!" Kaye said in another teasing tone, Naoko growled,

"Bastard….." Naoko uttered,

"Children shouldn't use such foul words Naoko-chan….." Naoko's eyebrow twitched at the 'chan' part, "and you should probably, keep a keen eye on that King of yours, as for your previous King who had gone missing, by now you probably know where he is….." Naoko paled at the mention of the previous 'King' her attitude suddenly changed her eyes showed sadness, she lowered her head, then she shot up,

"_Their_ after _him_?" she asked in a worried tone, Kaye nodded,

"I eavesdropped in the HQ, when Vermouth was given orders by _him_, it seems like _Anokata_ actually send Korn and Chianti, for the snipping, Vermouth will be strolling around the scene, Gin will be there please be cautious, even if I became a member of the Black Organization, please don't be mad, my loyalty is still the same, I knocked his highness out because I think it's too early for him to know this news yet, and it seems he has friends on high places like the FBI and CIA, they sent a member of CIA in the B.O who is undercover, she is also a good one, but we must be careful, Vermouth's new apprentice is on the loose and now spying on Detective Mouri, ever since they lost sight of Kir, when she was held captive by the little gadgets of this friend of yours, they found a transmitter device in a gum on Kir's shoe and had been suspecting Mouri Kogorou ever since, even though the FBI made them think it was their device, Gin didn't let his suspicion off of Mouri-tantei, and I think Bourbon is suspecting King behind the real 'Sleeping Kogorou's' theories, he thinks that Conan Edogawa is the real brains of the sleeping detective, I suspect that Doyle already knows that, but….. he still must be careful, and oh, right this case is involve to _them_ their now plotting a plan, _Anokata_ is also planning to hold that _detective_ of yours, he asked Vermouth to take good care of it, but I think she's against it, knowing her she cares about that _detective_ and gave him 'two' particular nicknames….. please do be careful, REDHAIRE-sama…." Kaye answered smirking at the last part, Roku and Naoko stared at her, "oh, and Doase moved the schedule to set sail, probably get moving tomorrow if I were you," she continued standing up, but stopped, "remember I am not your enemy, nor I am your ally, I do this in exchange of a payment,"

"And what would be your fee for today's information?" Naoko asked,

"My fee for today is simple, give me a smoke bomb, flash bomb, and a time bomb," Kaye answered in a mocking smile, "I am just a traveling merchant after all, I'll help you in other circumstances if you would cover me up from the police, FBI and CIA, and in bonus exchange, I will keep that secret of that 'little' friend of yours, you can cover me up in any circumstance but my appearance and involvement shall not be exposed to public," Naoko smirked,

"Don't worry about your involvement, the Ranches will be imprisoned in the RED Dungeon, known as 'HELL DOME', no one has escaped the tight security of that jail, and I doubt if they will too, they will not be interrogated by the police, neither the police will be interrogating us, I believe Rena, no, Virus got that covered, I can shut the mouths of the other kids in the base, we do have a meeting tonight…." Naoko briefly replied smirking, "and about my mom's murder I wish to speak to you privately about that, when we've busted out of this _'dead or alive' _situation that is…." Naoko ended it with a smirk, "Of course you may decide on the fee for the details," she turned to the Syndicate, Kaye and Roku stared at her eyes wide at her sudden change of attitude, Kaye smirked, Roku raised a confused brow,

"Of course, you know how to get me in contact, but what if I die before we bust out of _this_ situation?" Kaye answered also adding a question,

"What do you mean?" Naoko asked in a very serious tone, she narrowed her gaze at the blonde, Kaye flinched, she grinned unnoticed,

'Maybe if she doesn't know the better, but I'll doubt that she will figure out soon' Kaye thought, "No, nothing I'm just talking of just in-case things, don't worry…" Kaye said with an assuring tone waving her hands then she seated one seat away from the lass, 'this case involves the whole world, you could die in this mission, no _he_ could die, but I doubt you will allow that…..' Kaye said to herself she looked back at Naoko, Roku and Conan who is still unconscious, talking about something, she smirked, 'What do you say, Naoko-chan? Jodie has also been kidnapped, Conan knew that I was going to hit his head, he saw an opportunity to leave his phone so he could contact the others for the situation, he really is smart, he will figure out about the conversation, because he doubted that someone will knock him out and have a private conversation with Naoko, but he doubt that Naoko would leave him alone, so he planted a listening, recording device on Naoko and himself, he would probably listen to the conversation when he regains conscious,' just then they arrived back at the building where they had been held captive, the van went in a secret entrance of the building which is a parking lot, in it were many vans, the van parked into an empty spot, Kaye opened the door then went outside wearing a sad smirk, she glance back behind her as the view went farther, Naoko went outside, Roku carried Conan on her back, they exited, Doase and the short brown haired woman, went somewhere else, *Tck, tck, tck* the heels of her shoes echoes through the parking lot, Naoko went to a different direction, Roku followed carrying Conan, Naoko carried the three bags, Kaye pulled out a black phone out of her pocket, using her finger she scroll, the pressed the notes then scribbled something in it,

(Where Rena and the others are)

Rena inspected the phone herself, the phone that Conan left with great timing, 'But who? Who was that person in the suite?' Rena thought as she looked at Conan's phone which she just switched on, it switched on then it asked for a passcode, 'Please enter your password?' Rena read, Ran noticed,

"try 4869," Ran said also looking at the phone, Rena tried the code,

"WRONG" written on the phones screen,

"Huh? Last time the code was 4869, maybe he changed it…." Ran whined, Rena glanced at Ran then entered 1100,

"WRONG"

'What is it? The code… code? Go 2 P… 5218?' Rena thought, then she entered the newly thought code,

"WRONG" it said again, Rena smirked 'of course it isn't, but what could it be?' Rena thought as she looked around the van without noticing the phone had a new notice,

"Rena-san it said that if you would want a hint….." Ran said looking at the phone again, Rena flinched then clicked the yes button,

"My RIVAL" was the hint that showed up,

"My RIVAL?" Rena and Ran read aloud gathering everyone's attention, Hattori smirked,

"Of course it's H-E-I-J-I!" the Osakan sleuth chimed, Rena's eyebrow twitched,

"No, it has no alphabet, only numbers and it's only four slots," Rena stated, 'RIVAL?' Rena thought then an idea snapped, "Maybe not Conan's rival, but Naoko's rival!" she chirped, Hattori and the other's looked at her except for Aunt Rebecca/Ricus who is driving,

"Wha'cha mean?" Hattori asked pouting, and doubting her at the same time,

"Naoko's rival might be White Fang, but there no numbers in her name, but Kaitou KID, does, no Kaitou 1412 does," Rena said typing the numbers at the same time,

"WELCOME!" a sing appeared on the phone, when it opened, Rena immediately went to the menu, then she checked the inbox,

Nothing,

Then she checked the outbox,

Nothing,

Then she checked the gallery, there were photo, music player and video albums

The photo album were empty, the music player was still the same, then she opened the video album, there were two videos, she opened the first video file, everyone leaned on the seats to look at the video, there were footsteps, they could tell that Conan or Naoko hid the camera,

"Conan-kun!" chirped a boy's voice, Rena recognize the voice so far, the camera's angle turned revealing a boy,

"Ah, June…. What is it?" Conan's voice came, June smiled at him,

"shall I give you a tour?",

"Ie, no need, Naoko already did tha-" they could already imagine that June was gripping him on his shoulder since they could only see the boy's chest,

"Eh? she already did?!...*sigh* I was planning to eat lunch with you…*sigh*….. Naoko? Nanami let you call her by her first name?!" June asked,

"Yea," Rena paused the video, noticing Hattori, he had a vein popping on his forehead,

"Anything the matter?" she asked,

"Wha's with dat video?! Notin' dat could help us 're in it!" He snapped everyone looked at him, Rebecca chuckled,

"Baka! They wouldn't leave this unless it's not important…" Rena stated, playing the video again,

"Ah, by lunch you mean the cafeteria?" Conan asked, June let him go backing away nodding, "Sorry, but I'll pass, I have to go to the music room then library, if I don't hurry up Naoko's gonna kill me…" the angle of the camera changed it was now facing a corridor,

"Eh?!" they heard June whined,

"Really sorry but-"

"DOYLE!" they heard a girl's voice, the camera's angle fixed on the girl, she was,

"Naoko…."

"Mae is waiting…." The girl twirled around then started walking down a corridor, Conan followed, after minute sof walking they entered a sound-proof room,

"Your late!" the camera fixed on another girl,

"Sorry, June got a hold of me," Conan said sheepishly, they heard Naoko sigh,

"Why did you put _it_ there?" she asked,

"What? We're in Haido, right?" Conan replied, Naoko nodded

" but not bad, ne," she winked then the camera changed angle, they heard it being put down on a table, it focused on Conan, Naoko, and the other girl Mae, "everyone is listening, right? Sorry but we can't give you more information, well putting that aside, Vi- Hizukawa Rena a.k.a Virus, do you remember the maps, blueprints, details and information I sent to you weeks ago? If you do, please solve the message or code that I left in your compact!" Naoko chipped,

"And don't forget to bring your, ummm…. Guns for the police, well just bring something you can use for self-defense, we don't know when will the plan occur so, don't get to cocky, please be prepared, you'll know the location, details and other information soon enough, we're just not sure, please don't do any unnecessary movements, like finding where we are held captive and charge, we will only tell you where it will occur, please be careful, and be patient, and for Ran-neechan, don't worry about me I'm perfectly fine," Conan said, Mae cleared her throat,

"Like Doyle said, don't do any unnecessary movements, you have to be patient, one wrong move, then the lives of 60 children, and adults will be in danger, if you are wondering why I included adults, sorry but Nanami will have to explain that for you," Mae said, moving away from the view, Conan looked at Naoko who sweatdropped,

"That is Mae Lincoln, once a famous actress," Naoko explained, Rena and the others were taken back, but shook it off then listened and watched closely, "moving that aside, if you're thinking they don't kidnap adults, you've got it wrong they kidnap teachers, I don't know for sure yet on how they've done it but they sure did, among all the other adults only five adults are our ally, the further instruction might be a mail please don't leave or abandon this cellphone….." Rena and the others could have sworn they heard a creaking noise, then a shadow appeared behind Naoko and Conan who seemed not to hear, the shadow ran towards the two kids,

"Watch out!" Hattori yelled,

"It's no use they can't hear you…." Rena said,

"I know…." Then a click, Rena and the others paled, also Conan and Naoko,

"Don't move….." the shadow exclaimed, Conan and Naoko's face turned serious, Rena and the others couldn't see the culprit since it didn't fit, "you're sneaky as ever aren't ya!" the shadow chirped, Conan was taken back, Naoko and Conan sweatdropped, the shadow crouched revealing,

"J-Jodie-sensei, you got us there…" Naoko muttered, sighing,

"And you even manage to hide this sneaky camera, ne, Cool Kid…." Jodie chipped referring to the camera, Conan sweatdropped flattered,

"Anyway, J-Jodie-sensei…. Why are you here?" Conan asked sweatdropping,

"Oh, about that, I was looking for both of you," Jodie chirped, the two exchanged confused glances then back to Jodie,

"Why?" Naoko asked impatiently eager to hear an answer,

"Well, earlier in the office _he_ was with _someone_ I don't recognize, I think…. They were having some sort of secret conversation…." Jodie explained, this caught the two youngster's attention,

"_Someone_?" Naoko repeated raising a confused brow, "and what do you mean by 'I don't recognize, I think'?!" Naoko asked raising her tone,

"Well, you do know that _his_ office has a blurred transparent glass, right?" Jodie asked just to be sure, Naoko and Conan nodded, Mae glanced at them then at the wall looking at something that seems to be glowing, "Well, there was someone with him, a woman, she had a long blonde hair, I don't know whether it's straight or not, but she was wearing a black attire, a little taller than me…. When I was near _his_ office he yelled 'Stop complainin' an' get yer job done! Also shut dat trap of yers if yin don' want _it_ ta be exposed!'" Jodie said mimicking Doase tone and accent, at the same time,

'If _yin_ don' want _it_ ta be exposed? Blackmail?' Conan thought,

'Blonde woman? Don't tell me….' Naoko thought, as Jodie continued,

"Then the woman said, 'Hai, Hai, I know… please I can get my job done as long as I do it my way'" Jodie wanted to continue but Naoko interrupted,

"By any chance do you recognize _her_ voice?" Naoko asked, Jodie put her forefinger and thumb on her chin,

"No," she shook her head,

"But if you hear it again will you, perhaps…" Naoko was cut off,

"Yeah, maybe….." Jodie replied,

"Then can you at least describe her voice?" Naoko asked, Rena sighed knowing that they actually forgot about the camera,

"Yeah, her voice sounded sour to me… but her voice was nice, I couldn't even tell if she is an ally of enemy…." Jodie let out a laugh, but Naoko paled,

"Naoko, do you know someone like that?" Conan asked,

"Yeah, more or less….." Naoko said with a sad smile,

'Sour but nice voice? That sounds like…' Rena thought almost pressing the exit button, then she put the volume to max,

"Hmmm…."

"So? Aside from the woman were there something else you've noticed?" Naoko asked,

"Well, yeah, when I heard her voice I don't know but it felt like I've met her before, oh, and in the office's window I saw a motorcycle, a magenta one, the model was Harley-Davidson V-Rod," Jodie smirked, Conan paled,

"No, it's not _her_….. if it was _her_ then she would be at a place that is shadowed, where she wouldn't be notice and the woman in _his_ office is also a different person, if it was _her_ you could've panicked then tried to find both me and Doyle causing commotions, since it's hard, very hard to forget _her_ voice," Naoko said, Ran, Megure, Kogorou, Satou and Takagi had no idea who '_her_' another '_her_' and the '_he_' they were referring to, but Rena, Hattori and Ricus/Rebecca knew who they were,

"Hush! Guys someone's coming, Great! It's Mira! The camera!" Mae warned, closing something on the wall, Naoko, Conan and Jodie paled but immediately shook it off, then hid the camera somewhere that could still get a view, then a tall, thin, tan skinned man entered,

'So his that dangerous Mira, huh?' Rena thought trying to get a good look, she tried to look closely unto the screen but was stopped by Hattori's hand motioning her to move over so he could see, 'earlier he think this video is just a joke now he's concentrating, he is an annoying and weird fellow, Kudo….' Rena thought, smiling to herself, then focused on the video,

"Hmm?" Mira stopped at the sight of gathered victims, "strange that all of you are gathered here, I heard noises earlier, could it be your hiding something from _us_?" Mira smirk wickedly that would send shiver down ones spine,

"Uh, no, Conan was just here to take the music sheet that Mae suggested for him to play yesterday for his violin," Naoko stated wearing an emotionless face, "I was here because I am also looking for a song…"

'Fast…..' Conan thought stood there looking at Naoko with awe at the fast came up lie, which was half partly the truth,

"And her?" Mira asked referring to Jodie,

"Oh, Me? I was just looking for Cool Kid, to ask him which lesson would be better to teach the students tomorrow, and whether I should give them an activity or not," Jodie answered cheerfully, "If you do not believe me then, I brought a book here, to ask which," she continued showing him an English book that neither Conan nor Naoko noticed, the trio youngsters blinked at Jodie's luck, "When I was about to ask him you barge in….." she ended, Mira raised an eyebrow then shook it off, he headed towards the door again, then suddenly stopped looking back at them grinning,

"I hope so, if not you know the consequences…." He warned exiting when the door closed all of them sighed of them sighed in relief, Jodie dropped to her knees,

"Nice one, how did you bring that book with you anyway?" Naoko asked,

"A magician never reveals her secret!" Jodie winked Naoko pouted,

"She just probably accidentally put it in her pocket in a hurry looking for us to tell the news don't you agree?" Conan stated which made Naoko smirk, Jodie pouted, sighing,

"Nothing gets pass you, huh?" Jodie sighed, Conan just sweatdropped

"Well, tonight as planned, and we have to be careful, but don't get to cautious that they might suspect you just act natural, kay?" Naoko said also taking her leave with Conan following behind,

"Wait, what about both of you? Where are you going?" both of them stopped then faced Jodie, Naoko putting on a innocent face,

"I still need to make _those devices_…. And I need Doyle's help, and I still need to test _that device_," Naoko replied raising one eyebrow, Mae gave Naoko a brown folder, Naoko nodded, then Mae went somewhere, "Well, please be prepared till then, and please be careful around _that woman_, Chao" then the door shut with a thump, Jodie blinked then sighed then lifted the camera,

"Just what is this for?" Jodie wondered then the camera was shut off proving that the video ends there, Rena and the others blinked, Rena looked at the date which was yesterday around noon or so, then she tried the second video, but it asked for a passcode again, Rena punched 1412,

"ERROR" Rena blinked,

'4869'

"ERROR"

'1100'

"ERROR"

'2846'

"ERROR"

'0404'

"ERROR"

'0807'

"ERROR"

'2415'

"ERROR" Rena blinked,

"It won' open….." Hattori muttered, a vein popped on Rena's forehead,

"Whatever the pass code is, I-DON'T-CARE!" Rena shrieked as she tried to grip the phone tight to destroy it but didn't do so since it is the only contact they have to Conan, she sighed just then the phone vibrated once, Rena opened the message,

"Virus, if the others are worried about Doyle, he's fine, he's just out cold, and knowing you, you probably watched the videos even though the second one is invalid, but you don't have to open the second one, like one the first video DON'T MAKE ANY UNNECESSARY MOVEMENTS!" Rena read aloud,

"I don't get it…." Rena muttered,

"Get wha'?" Hattori asked,

"I just don't understand why Naoko had to be a thief and the REDHAIRE, and also her mom, why did they bother….." Rena said putting her forefinger and thumb on her chin,

"Now dat ye mention it, it doesn' make any sense…." Hattori agreed,

"Deshou?" Rena whined, then the van suddenly stopped making everyone lose their balance, Hattori and Rena hit their foreheads hard making them see stars, Kogorou and Megure landed on the van's carpet on their butts, Satou and Takagi were able to brace themselves, Ran hit her head on Rena's right shoulder, after the collision, Ran immediately apologized, Rena was still occupied rubbing her forehead,

"What was that for, RICUS?!" Rena yelled only to find the woman long gone and they were parked in front of the detective agency,

"She could've warn 's!" Hattori complained also rubbing his forehead, then all of them fell silent then started laughing,

"She probably got hungry…." Rena stated through the laughs,

"Well, she does do that when she is extremely hungry," Roetachi cut in, everyone stopped laughing then entered the agency only to be greeted by Haibara, pointing at the compact that had receive some detail, maps, and other information, Rena smirked,

(Back to HAIDO! Outskirts….)

Conan woke up his head was still dizzy, he figured that Naoko would treat his would, realizing something he shot up himself into a sitting position looking for something around him,

"I wouldn't move that much if I were you…." came a sour, nice voice Jodie was talking about, then Conan realized that there weren't two people but three, in a grey room which was Naoko's office, the lights were shut off,

"Who are you? And what time is it?" Conan asked, the woman smirked, then sighed,

"My name is Kaye, Kaye Reville…. Or so _she_ calls me….." Kaye referred Naoko, who is now sleeping at Conan's side bed, her head resting on her arms, she looked peaceful and harmless,

"Calls you?" Conan repeated, Kaye nodded, she looked like Vermouth but had slight difference, her nose was slightly smaller, and her eyes were like…. Naoko's, she had a sad smile on her face, Conan's eyes widened, he looked at Naoko and her, sighing, "bad reunion, huh?" he muttered, she nodded,

"It's nine o'clock, sir….." Kaye give a bow, Naoko stirred, Kaye and Conan froze thinking she might wake up instead, her face turned concerned or afraid,

"Neechan…." she mumbled, Conan and Kaye smiled,

"Could you look after her?" Kaye asked, Conan stared at her, "she might dispise me but that not the case…. We had our own problems and you see…. I uh, well you'll know other of it when you listen to this…." Kaye showed him his recording device, Conan tried to take it but Kaye signaled im to wait, "I'm a merchant, I don't give things for free…."

"Then what's the fee?" Conan asked, Kaye bent down to him then whispered something Conan smirked then nodded, "Deal," then Kaye give him the device,

"Thank you…." Kaye said,

"Then where are you going, after this?" Conan asked, Kaye shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe to Hell," Conan stiffed, she chuckled then started playing with Naoko's bangs, "her hair has been inherited from mom and dad….. she's a good kid, but she just doesn't really express it, she cares for everyone, culprit or not, she treasures life, she's a naïve one but she has a good side…." Kaye continued, her eyes became watery, still ruffling Naoko's hair, "she makes a perfect REDHAIRE, and help her find that pesky White Fang…." Conan nodded smirking, Kaye nodded back, tears slowly trickled down then dripped on Naoko's cheek,

"Now that you mention it, I never seen her cry yet….. she also unique, how old is she? Really?" Conan asked,

"She's eight, she's just been home schooled and teach in advance….." Kaye explained, "I'll lay her down on the other bed, after listening to your recordings go to bed….. other situations will be announced, she already made the meeting and she hurriedly finished _those devices_, stick by her, kay?" Kaye said tears shining, she carried Naoko, some of the tears were dripping on Naoko's cheek and clothes, then she moved Naoko to another bed, tugging the blanket on the child, Conan couldn't but smile, "I'll leave her in your hands Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi…." Kaye bowed then exited the room, Conan listened through the recordings he could tell that some of it were cut, but those were just probably some noises, Kaye entered again, now changing Conan bandage on the leg, Conan just let her, then she took a seat on Naoko's desk that had a wheeled chair(you know like the ones we or most of us use for the computer, my father had one once but my brother and I broke it….) Conan listened to the conversation that he was unconscious, when the conversation finished Conan heard the 'click' noise that proved that it was skipped, his eyes widened as he listened…. He took a glance at Kaye, who has fallen asleep making her look like a certain someone especially since it was dark her hair color changed a little bit, no, Kaye Reville was just an alias, she has an alias but she has her 'real' body, Conan, no, Shinichi felt envious of her, he listened to the recordings again, repeating the words, he lay down on the pillow smiling,

"If I ever die….. please take care of her….. if you despises me because I'm one of _them_, forgive me, I wish you luck on taking _them_ down, Meitantei-san….." Conan listened to the voice that started to sing an unfamiliar song(I was listening to some Mermaid Melody/ Pitchi Pitchi Pitch songs by MomokoakaAsh, like I usually do when making stories, but I usually listen Detective Conan songs, don't get me wrong) slowly the darkness swallowed Conan, leaving him in a dark room that he is only the one visible, somehow he had a different feeling, a bad feeling, he breathe then find it difficult to do so, he opened his eyes only to find himself in an endless darkness, he tried to move then to find out that he was somewhere in a box of sort, he tried to call out but his voice didn't come out, he was running out of air… 'Where? I've better get out of h-here' Conan swallowed, he was breathing heavily, he could have sworn he felt someone calling him, by another different name….. the name that _she_, Naoko gave him,

"oyle….." he could hear it again but it was still faint, "Doyle…." It started to become clear, he felt shaking, no, someone was shaking him, "Doyle!...Dolye!..." came again he recognized it, then he heard a gunshot, in front of him, there lay dead a body of….. himself,

Conan shot up coughing, he felt soaked, numb and sore, he looked around, only to find himself in a bathroom, wait….. BATHROOM?! 'How the HECK did I get here?!' He thought looking around his vision was still blurred, as soon as it cleared he could see Mira glaring at them, no at Naoko, he looked at Naoko who had a gentle, caring face an image flashed on his eyes, an illusion, 'Ran…' he thought, then he snapped out seeing bead of tears forming in Naoko's eyes,

"Doyle…." She whispered, wiping the tears away,

"What….." Conan tried to mutter but found it hard,

"Because some _idiot_," Naoko glared at a person right behind her who just smirked, it was of course Mira, "put you inside a tub filled with water while we were all asleep!" she raised her tone, "and when I got here he was holding your hands to prevent you from resurfacing," Conan took a good look at Mira and found a slight bump on the head, and a bruised cheek,

'Well, that explains his injury….. the recorder!' Conan tried to ask Naoko about the device but remembered that he shouldn't but he was saved by his physical damage that made him dizzy and loose balance, "Oi!" Naoko caught him, she glared at Mira again, Conan could see other victims gather, Roku went straight to him as well as June, Mariah and Sarah…. He could tell they were calling for him, but he was deafened by his own dizziness and by the water, once again the darkness swallowed him again but a little faster, Conan woke up again and to find himself in the office again, 'A dream?' he thought he looked around and found himself in a different clothing, 'No I guess,' just then a voice cut his train of thoughts,

"Oh, you awake, how do you feel? Sea-sick?" Naoko asked in a worried tone, he shook his head,

"What? Sea-sick? Where are we?" he asked doubting it,

"Just kidding, remember, that creep tried to kill you earlier at three A.M" Naoko said in a matter-of-fact-tone,

"Huh? How did you know the time?"

"Well, I heard the door slamming close, I got up and found you not in the bed, I thought you only went out to get water but there's a vending machine in the office so I got a bad feeling and started to look for you, and I found Ne-Kaye on my chair asleep…." Naoko said "And my wristwatch, it was around five when you regained conscious though you didn't get to stay for long in the tub…. I think…." Naoko scratched the back of her head,

"You think? Well, if you weren't a light sleeper then I guess I could have died then….." Conan said smirking then remembered something, then suddenly turned solemn, "then, I wouldn't get to protect my promise…." He sighed, Naoko stared but didn't bother to ask,

"Anyway, who the HECK, is Kaye Reville? I met her here yesterday…. But I don't think Kaye Reville is her real name, and something tells me you know something, spill it!" Naoko sweatdropped,

'I didn't expect him to notice so fast…..' she thought, 'Great, what should I do?' she couldn't lie to him now, could she?

**|End of Chapter 7|**

**Next time: Chapter 8: Investigation and Truth**

**Next onepiece4869; Conan's HINT!:**

**Siblings!**

**Me: No fictional conversation for now!**

**Megure: Are? Where's Sera-kun?**

**Conan: No matter where she is don't ask me….**

**Naoko: Why is she here?**

**Conan: Who's Kaye Reville?**

**Naoko: I-I dunno**

**Conan: Whatever! Anyway there's always one TRUTH!**

**(A/N: Has anyone figure out who Kaye Reville really is? You can tell me about the relationships, the name is simple but you won't know how other thinks, right? And probably you're wondering where Sera went and what she's doing I'll put it on the next chapter! Please be patient, I may have been a bit rude to Conan, but I can't help it! Don't kill me… Reviews please! And Thanks for Reading! Sorry for the language, I just matched it with Naoko's personality, she is like Conan but not shrunk,[a kid who thinks like an adult] and please tell me what you think of this chapter! Pretty Please!)**


	8. Truth

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…

**|Chapter 8 Investigation and Truth|**

"Anyway, who the HECK, is Kaye Reville? I met her here yesterday…. But I don't think Kaye Reville is her real name, and something tells me you know something, spill it!" Naoko sweatdropped,

'Uh, oh…..'

(Somewhere else)

Sera exited an apartment,

'No luck here….' She sighed, a mail man came right in front of her,

"Ah, is there something I can help you with, sir?" the man asked,

"Sir?! It's Miss!" Sera huffed,

"Oh, sorry, then Miss….." the man sweatdropped,

"Ah, do you know who this woman is or where she might live?" Sera asked showing a photo of a woman with wavy black hair, violet eyes wearing a suit, the man looked at it,

"Ah, she's Kaye Reville-san, she's a real beauty if you ask me, well she lives at the first block of Haido at an apartmen called 'Hishumaru' but I heard she moved….." the man answered, blushing at the beauty part, Sera was taken back, she didn't ask the police to avoid suspicion, but she didn't expect it to be easy,

'Strange how come they couldn't find her… according to Rena she didn't know the name, but isn't she just too exposed?!' Sera thought, "Thank you…." She gave the man a slight bow then headed towards her motorcycle, then drove off, leaving the mail man dumbfounded, 'If my reasoning is correct this woman might be….that wanted female thief in white who kills, White Fang, the fact their searching for secretly is that they don't want the police to hinder with it….' Sera continued to ponder on her thoughts, slowly accelerating her speed,

(Mouri Agency)

'Why…. Why did REDHAIRE…. Didn't tell us who White Fang is when she is Naoko, she knew who killed her mom…..' Rena thought at the agency after checking the map, and the others that she received yesterday,

*Tick, Tock* the room was filled with silence, everyone was waiting, Genta was slowly getting impatient,

"BAH! How long are they planning to make us wait!" Genta yelled raising his hand up in the air,

"Chotou! Genta-kun!" Ayumi hushed him,

"Please be quiet Genta-kun…." Mitsuhiko added,

"But!" Genta whined,

"No, buts, no matter what we do, we can do nothing for now, we can't just go where they are captivated since they have hostages, and a whole lot, all we can do is….. _wait_…." Rena said, in a fairly solemn tone,

"But, isn't it strange?" Haibara said gathering everyone attention,

"What do you mean?" Megure asked,

"They gave us information and other stuffs to help us, but asked us to wait, I know their waiting for an opportunity, but what I heard, RED's motive is to stop Ranches and White Fang, but wouldn't it be better to call reinforcements?" Haibara added,

"Now, that you mention it, we do call reinforcements when the case can't be handled that easily, but why she doesn't want to do it now?" Rena added,

"I thought that the lesser we are the more we stand out, but… it just gave us disadvantages….." Haibara agreed,

"Or could it be….." Roetachi muttered everyone turned to him,

"'Could it be' what?" Rena asked,

"Could it be that they called for different reinforcements…" Roetachi chuckled at the silly idea, Rena, Hattori and Haibara felt a sting in their heads, Megure, Kogorou, Ran, and Kazuha muttered,

"That's impossible….." while the Shounen Tantei Dan just listened, Ricus/Rebecca nowhere in sight,

"Don't you agree?" Roetachi chuckled agreeing with Kogorou and the others,

"No, most likely it has a possibility…." Rena muttered,

"Yeah, the ones involve in the Ranches case aren't only the RED after all…." Haibara agreed,

"De CIA an' FBI, could also be makin' a move withou' lettin' us know….." Hattori grinned, everyone looked at the trio, the door opened,

"Sorry everyone I got hungry and….." Rebecca came in with everyone looking at her, she blinked, "Is there something on my face?" she asked blinking, Rena, Haibara and Hattori exchange glances,

'I see… so that's how it is…..' Rena thought,

'the purpose for just sending those information's were now making sense….' Haibara smirked,

'Right, dis case is now becomin' clear… their headin' to dat I'land…..' Hattori followed the three were like having an eye to eye contact,

'But the only…..' Rena thought,

'problem is…..' Haibara followed,

'their….' Hattori agreed,

"Motive…" the three grimed at each other accidentally saying the word out loud,

"Hattori?" Rena asked Hattori,

"No clue…." He shrugged, Rena looked at Haibara who also shrugged,

"There are three possible motives but….." Rena mumbled,

"Which is which would be hard…" Haibara said,

"Yer right….." Hattori agreed the three sighed,

'The three possible motives are…' Rena thought,

'Wealth…' Hattori thought,

'Revenge…' Haibara thought,

'Or just to find something there then dispose of them…../or just ta find somethin' ther' then dispose of them….probably fame…..' The three thought at the same time, Rebecca blinked again,

"Virus….." Rebecca called, Rena faced her, "I found this while I was eating…." She showed her a white envelope, "it was just right under my table….." Rena took the envelope, it was addressed to

"It's for Neechan?" Rena said reading the name on the envelope which said,

'Neechan…..' all of them exchanged glances… confused Rena opened the envelope,

"Oi!" Hattori yelled,

"Um, Rena-neesan, we're not sure to whom that letter is for, you can't just…." Mitsuhiko tried to stop her but found it too late as she take out the contents, "open it…" he sighed,

"She's not listening….." Ayumi sighed,

"This handwriting…" Rena mumbled which gathered everyone's attention, Roetachi looked at it, then gasped,

"Now, that you mention it, Naoko….. is…." Roetachi swallowed,

"Nanako's second daughter…." Rena muttered,

"Then Naoko's sister….."

"Is missing…." Rena said sighing everyone gasped, it just added more problems, but the question is…. 'How? How did it get to that restaurant…' Rena thought, "Ricus, which restaurant did you eat at?" she asked

"Just right downstairs, at the Poirot Café…." Rebecca replied,

"Poirot Café?!" Rena repeated raising her voice, looking at the envelope, 'That's…. that's impossible…'

"But isn't this handwriting's…." Roetachi said,

"Yeah, this handwriting belongs to the second daughter of Nanami Nanako, Nanami Naoko, but how did she get this letter there?" Rena said, asking at the same time even though no one could actually answer the question, scanning around the clean envelope, then glancing at the letter,

"Neechan… Where are you now? Why did you go? Ne, why did you have to go?" Rena read aloud, everyone stared,

"Is dat all?" Hattori asked unsatisfied, Rena shook her head,

"Please don't make this any harder….. I don't want to explain it over and over, can you? If you're in my position will you be able to? I don't think so… anyway Good Luck….. Nanami Naoko…." Rena continued, Roetachi flinched,

"Could this letter be?" he asked as soon as Rena took a breath, she nodded,

"Yeah, forge…." She stated,

"Eh? How can ya tell?" Hattori asked, Rena smirked,

"One thing you've got to know about Naoko, she's not a pleasant, and obedient kid, she like the exact opposite of her name's meaning!" Rena chirped which almost made everyone but Roetachi and Rebecca, fall to the ground,

"Dat's yer reason!" Hattori protested, Rena narrowed her gaze at him,

"Nani? Have you met Naoko?" she asked,

"Um, no…." he sweatdropped,

"Then, since you haven't and I have…. I know how she is like! She might be polite and impolite, but she is really caring… well, she has a foul attitude though…." She grinned, Hattori pouted,

"Wha'ever! Anyway shouldn' ya worry 'bout dat compac' of yer's?" Hattori pointed at the compact,

"There's nothing wrong with it, and it will beep if there's a new message….. Hachi, send this to Cyanide make her examine the difference," Rena handed him the envelope with the contents,

"Roger….. but…. What if the ambush will happen….."

"Just scan it then send it to her mini-compact…."

"Wait! Yer lil' sister has a compact like dat?!" Hattori asked pointing at Rena's compact, Rena nodded, "but I thought da compact 're fer those who 're superiors or has big ranks!" he threw his hands high up in the air,

"Heiji…." Kazuha face palmed at her childhood friend's behavior,

"Are you a kid or something?" Rena raised a brow, "I said mini-compact….. the compact has a radar tracker, a location searcher, an analyzer, and it can receive viruses of sorts, from just mails, the mini-compacts are for receiving mails or letters, but first it scans the letter if it has a threat or not, if it has it immediately deletes it, but sometime the virus contains important information so, probably you can already get the picture… the mini-compact can also receive videos and pictures, it has a scanner but for the photos it reveal a person or an object hidden by some pixels, videos will show you the movements….. or motions, and the mails are for the handwritings or the figure of speech, and Cyanide has a sharp eye so, that's probably why….."

"Yer not good at explainin' 're ya?" Hattori teased,

"Hush! At least am not Hot-Blooded!" Rena shot back, Kazuha, the three kids and Ran giggled, Kogorou, Megure, Roetachi, Rebecca and the other two officers sweatdrop, the two started growling at each other, Roetachi sighed then send some files after finishing the scan,

"Wha'cha say?!" Hattori growled

"Viridae! Fax it!" Rena shouted then started growling at Hattori again, Roetachi sighed again, "I said what I've said!"

"Roger….." he muttered, even though they couldn't hear it,

(Haido)

Sera entered the apartment, then found the landlady at the side,

"Excuse me, but do you know and where this woman might be?" she asked showing the picture, the landlady took a long look before nodding,

"Yea, that lady was once renting a room here….." the landlady replied, "but she moved away…. I think that her name was…." The lady thought for a second, "Ah! Kaye Reville,"

"Um, I know her name but do you know where she moved?"

"N-no…"

"How about the moving van, do you know which company was it?"

"No, she didn't use any moving vans, she just used her car….."

"Do you know which model it was?"

"I think it was… a Skyline ER34"

"Thank you…. Um the plate number?"

"Sorry but I forgot that one…"

"I see…"

"Anything else, Meitantei-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, how about her room, is anyone using it?"

"No, it hasn't been used by the time she moved,"

"Can I take a look in it?"

"Yeah, I won't mind, but I don't think that you will find anything there…"

"It's okay…."

"Wait here I'll go fetch the keys….." Sera nodded then waited, then inside the apartment a shadow was spying on them, the shadow was out of Sera's sight, whoever it was, she/he took out a phone, then dialed a number, after three rings it went through, after a click,

"What do you want?" a familiar voice of a man came in,

"Looks like the RED has send a newbie to investigate…." The shadow said,

"A newbie?"

"Yeah, I can't see her face from the list, it seems she's still new…."

"New, or not don't underestimate her….. wait is she a girl or boy?"

"Um, I'm not sure, he/she looks like a girl but dresses like a boy, she/he has a short messy raven hair…. Green eyes….and bags under her lower eyelids….."

"Good, do you know who's she after?"

"She? Oh, it's Kaye Reville…."

"Kaye Reville?! That woman?! Are you sure she's sent by the RED?"

"Maybe, but who else would search for….."

"BAKA! Check it out right now!"

"YES SIR!" the shadow pressed the end button, then went near Sera,

From the apartment a woman in her twenties and a man in his probably high school life exited,

"She's taking long…." Sera muttered tapping her foot on the ground impatiently,

"Oh, are you looking for someone?" the woman asked, also making the young man stop on his tracks,

"Yeah, a bit….." Sera replied,

"Who is it" the man asked,

"Oh, it's this woman…." Sera showed the picture, 'ACK! It's supposed to be a secret!' Sera screamed in her mind, trying to hide the picture but found it too late when the two strangers looked at the photo,

"Oh, this lady is…." The man started but is interrupted,

"Kaye Reville, I know…" Sera said bluntly, then another woman with groceries appeared,

"Hmm? Do you have a business with my apartment?" the woman asked,

"Eh? who are you?" Sera asked,

"She's the landlady's daughter, Sachiko Kirie-san," the man explained, "I'm Hizashi Youta…. And this is Hideyoshi Haruko-san….."

"Hm…."Sera mumbled,

"You?" the man cheerfully asked,

"Sera, Masumi Sera…." Sera answered, 'ACK! Again! But I can't act suspicious now can't I?'

"What are you doing here?" Kirie asked,

"I'm.."

"She's looking for someone…." The landlady answered,

"SHE?!" the three yelled in unison,

"You're a girl aren't cha, dear?" the landlady asked Sera, she nodded,

"Eh…. you're a girl….." Kirie mused,

"Ah, I was also hoping to go out with you, if you were a boy that is…." Haruko said emotionally,

"Hmm….. ne, how old are you?" Youta asked,

"17….."

"Me too! Want to hang out?" Youta asked,

"Uh, sorry, but I have some things to do….." Sera said sweatdropping,

"Heh? What are you doing here?" Youta asked,

"I'm looking for someone….. she's my mom's acquaintance, and she borrowed something from my mom, that my mom wants it back, but it seems that she has moved away, but maybe she left it so….."

"You're planning to take it?" Youta asked,

"Yeah….."

"Enough talk…. So she can look for it, but I doubt that it's there though…." The landlady interrupted, walking to the apartment, Sera followed, the three people sighed upon seeing their newly acquainted friend going away, but only one of them was secretly smirking inside,

'So, she's not sent here by the RED, ne?' the shadow earlier thought, 'Masumi Sera, ne…..' but outside the shadow showed an depressed expression,

(In Kaye's previous room)

Sera looked around the room, a room filled with gloom, it looked like it was cleaned every now and then,

"When did Kaye-san move away?" Sera asked the landlady,

"It was about nine months ago or so…"

"Hmmm…." Sera looked around the room, the bed was made, the room was only lighted by the sun's rays that came through a gap between the curtains of the window, Sera moved closer to the bed then started inspecting it,

Nothing, then she moved to the window,

Nothing, then to the drawers, she opened the biggest one,

Nothing, then the two drawers right below it,

Nothing, then the last two drawers below it,

"Nothing…..here" Sera muttered she closed the second to the last drawer which was on her left, then about to close the other drawer, but something sparked, she looked inside the drawer, then found a, 'Plastic? No, tape? Vinyl sheet?' she wondered, she reached for it, it made noises she pulled it out it was a, 'Plastic Bag?' she looked inside of it also making sure that the landlady wasn't watching, she found a memory chip, and a set of keys, on the key-holder was a number, '215' Sera read in her mind, she folded the plastic bag then hid it in her pocket, then she closed the drawer,

"Find anything?" Sera flinched by the familiar voice she turned around to see the landlady holding a tray that has orange juice, but she hid her shocked/surprised expression,

"No," she shook her head also showing an expression of disbelief,

"See? I told you won't find anything, Kaye-san is really organized, neat and careful, she took everything with her, she even made two trips to get all of her things moved," replied the landlady, as Sera took a glass, gulping it down,

'Two trips, huh?' Sera put the glass on the tray, "Do you know how long she disappeared and reappeared when she moved her things?"

"Five hours or so…. I think" the landlady replied,

"Thanks anyway…. I'll be on my way….." Sera said exiting the room, the landlady just nodded, then Sera suddenly returned,

"Sorry but you won't mind me for using this room's bathroom, right?" Sera asked showing a shy expression, the landlady nodded, Sera nodded a thanks then went inside the bathroom, she checked everything, the tub, cabinets, sink, tiles, slots, fuses,

Nothing, then she checked the toilet,(you know where the water is stored when flushing) opening the lid, she found another plastic bag, slowly taking it out, she unfolded it, it has been folded neatly and carefully, there were no signs of waters entering, it was another memory chip, folding it again she put it in her jacket's pocket, gently putting on the lid, then she pushed the flush button to make it seem like she used it, taking the gloves off, then washing her hands, taking a handkerchief, wiping it as she exited the bathroom, outside the room the landlady was waiting for her, she went outside the apartment then rode her motorcycle, 'Looks like this thief has some guts…' she thought as she drove off, somewhere nearby, out of sight but can see her going away from the apartment,

'She left…' the shadow thought, the shadow dialed the number again, after two rings it went through,

"So?" the familiar voice came,

"She seems to have found nothing…but we can't be sure without checking it, right?"

"Yeah, follow her, and investigate her, did you get her name?"

"Yeah, her name is Sera, Masumi Sera, a girl… 17 years of age…."

"Hmmm… she's a little older than that pesky Virus… don't get spotted now…." Then the line went dead the shadow grinned, 'I'll kill her if she spots me…' the shadow thought watching where Sera took off earlier, although nowhere in sight,

(Back at the Agency)

"Nana!" Roetachi yelled, Hattori and Rena were still growling at each other,

"What?" Rena scowled,

"I've contact Cyanide, but she said she never receive any of the files we sent!"

"Heh?! How?"

"I dunno maybe there's something wrong…"

"virus….."

"Huh?"

"Maybe there a virus…. No that can't be….. we made the file so it's impossible for a virus, did she have some problems with her mini-compact?"

"No, she said it didn't…."

"Looks like we have to go to Osaka to find out…." Then the door of the agency swiftly opened, and a voice came,

"No you don't have you go to Osaka to find out, Virus….." a familiar voice of a woman said as the door slowly open wide revealing three people, Rena, Roetachi and Rebecca knew who it was,

"K-Kaasan!" Rena shrieked,

"and Tousan, and Chibi!" Roetachi followed, both twin siblings exchange glances,

"It took us time to figure out where you were, with just a 'tantei' hint that is….." the same voice, as the man called Ricin from the phone before,(chapter three, phone conversation) Kogorou and the others glanced at the three people,

"and I asked Mama and Papa to come here so that we could help each other!" a child chirped,(she's Cyanide) Hattori stared at the three for a moment,

'Wait a minute….. 'er mom 'as red bob hair, green eyes, she looks like Kudo's mom, 'er dad 'as black hair, blue eyes, he looks like Kudo's dad, and her sister has a black-bluish hair, blue green eyes….. just wha'dya HELL 's with dis family!' Hattori thought as he observed them, he started scratching his head roughly,

"You okay?" Ran asked bluntly,

"Yea, No! am confused!" he shreieked "If yer grandma has a greenish hair, then why does ye sister 'ave a bluish one? While yer mom has red hair, yer dad black hair an' yer brother also bluish?" he asked Rena who stared at him blinking,

'Is that important?!' Rena yelled in her mind but shook it off, "my mom dyed her hair, my dad also did, my mom had a greenish black hair before it was also long and curly, my dad also has a wavy hair but his were bluish black, they've dyed their hairs, but we didn't" Rena said referring to herself and her siblings, "the one you should ask is Neechan….. Roku, she's the only one who has a pure black hair…" then something snapped inside Hattori, he kust remembered something!

"Say, Roku is yer elder sister, right?" he asked, Rena just nodded, "then why does yer mail said 'The First Daughter of the Third Generation of Hizukawa Family'?" Rena stared at him for a second,

"Mail? What mail?"

"De one ya sent ta Occhan on online…"

"Huh? I didn' send anythin' like dat…." Rena answered using her Osaka-ben/-accent, "all I got was an invitation from Mouri-san(Kogorou), who mailed me to hurry up and meet at Himamaru Café,"

"Eh? then why'dya knew 'bout de case?"

"For that, my sister send me a mail too, saying that there next target was 'Trump' I immediately knew what she meant, then she told me that I could get help from Mouri-san, I don't know why she wants help from Mouri Kogorou, but it was a favor so….."

"Wait," Ran interrupted, "Is that why you were late?"

"Yeah, I received the mail at 4 PM, and I have to ask Roetachi to distract our parents so they won't notice right away…. And I bumped into a _CERTAIN SOMEONE!_" Rena paused ending the sentence with a venomous words and poisonous glare, in fact she was glaring at the sweatdropping Hattori,

'She's still bugged about that?' Ran's eyebrow twitched slightly, Hattori winced, Kazuha sighed, Kogorou and Roetachi almost fell to the floor, Megure and the other two officers were confused,

"Bumped into who?" Takagi asked,

"Someone so-called 'Great Detective of the West'!" Rena yelled looking at Hattori who took the offense,

"OI! It wasn' ma fault! Ye weren' even lookin' at de street yerself!" Hattori protested,

"Well, I was in a hurry back then! And there was a case on the other hand, and you were just dialing your stupid phone!" Rena fight back,

"Huh? I kept dialing da phone since I was callin' someone who went inta de Himamaru café during de blackout who called me first then suddenly hung up! Because a _CERTAIN SOMEONE _was late!" Hattori growled,

"Well, how could I know? My sister sent me the mail at 4 PM! You AHOU!"

"Who ye callin' Ahou? Yer da ones who's de AHOU! You AHOU!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Uh-huh!" both kept fighting with veins popping on their foreheads, in every 'Nu-huh!' and 'Uh-huh' the others just watched them,

"I'm not the AHOU! You stupid Hot-Blooded detective!" Rena finally screamed after a while with the 'Nu/Uh-huh' fight

"Am not Hot-Blooded! Ye eye-doctor phobia agent!" Hattori yelled back, Rena paled at the mention of her phobia, Roetachi, Rebecca, and Cyanide paled, while Amatoxin and Ricin sweatdropped, Ran, Kazuha, Kogorou, Satou, Takagi, and the three kids were confused, Megure, Agasa and Haibara took it as a bad sign of its mention, Rena shadowed her eyes, clenching her fists tightly, then she took a deep breath, Hattori took a step backwards afraid that she was going to use her karate on him,

"You….." her voice was shaking, "PERVERT!" she screamed loudly, then she continued screaming using a feminine, sharp, ear-splitting scream,

"R-Rena! Stop!" Roetachi yelled squeezing his ear thighter, but it was futile, everyone but Rena paled white when something happened, as if they had seen a ghost,

(Naoko's Office)

"Well? Who is she?" Conan asked taking a step towards Naoko, she chuckled nervously,

"What do you mean? That's how she introduced herself!" Naoko said, taking a step backwards,

"LIE!" Conan shot,

"No, I'm not!" Naoko said, trying to convince him but he didn't buy it, then the door opened,

"Nanami-san…" Sarah said as she entered,

'Lucky…..' Naoko thought, sweatdropping, Conan pouted,

'First John, now Sarah?! Are they doing this on purpose?' Conan thought,

"What?" Naoko cheerfully asked,

'She's definitely hiding something…' Conan thought glaring at Naoko,

"Am I interrupting something?" Sarah asked,

"No, of course not!" Naoko retorted,

'Liar' Conan thought, accidentally mumbling it, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear,

"Huh?" Sarah looked at him,

"Look who's talking…." Naoko mumbled, Conan sent her another glare,

"Anyway, the _'move'_ has been moved to this Wednesday, I already took the….. _things_ I need to collect, how about you guys do you need help on those devices?" Sarah said, Naoko and Conan thought about it for a second,

"We'll need to have a change of plans….. Plan A isn't going to make it….." Conan said, Naoko nodded,

"Spread the word, 'Act Natural'" Naoko said with a wink, Sarah nodded and about to take her leave when, "Wait" she stopped on her tracks, then twirled to see the other two, "Really, just act natural…" Naoko said, Sarah was confused for a second but she nodded but still wondered what it meant, outside the room somewhere in an alley, a shadow of a woman was listening to their whole conversation, smirking,

'This is getting interesting…' the woman thought as she also took her leave,

(Outside the building)

There on the shadows hid a Harley-Davidson V-Rod, a woman, no Vermouth was also listening to the whole conversation, but using a bug, 'Looks like Delilah has another one hot on her tail, but not as Delilah, but as Naoko, no, REDHAIRE's sister…' Vermouth thought listening closely to her planted bug, smirking, 'But still their too open for their plan gathering….but as expected of Cool Guy and REDHAIRE their sneakier as ever, but who could have thought a thief and a detective would work together….'

(Back in the office, Haido)

"So, what should we do now?" Naoko grumbled,

"I got an idea….." Conan mumbled warily, Naoko lightened up,

"Really?" she chirped,

"But first….. answers….."

"Right…."

"Naoko, I mean it!" Conan then took another step towards her, she took another one back, he took another one, she took another one, after a couple of steps Naoko tumbled on a can lying on the floor, landing hard on her back, while she dragged Conan with her, Conan landed on top of her, grinning, "She's your sister, right?" he continued, Naoko's eyes widened,

"If you knew, why would you ask?" she snapped sitting up as Conan stood up, dusting himself,

"I need to know her name….. and why she became one of _them_…" he answered offering Naoko a hand,

"Oh, at first I thought high-school-detectives were naughty, but who could've thought that some are a gentleman…." Naoko said copying Haibara's emotionless face and monotone, accepting the offer, then she also dusted off herself, Conan deadpanned,

"That's creepy you know…"

"What?"

"Copying Haibara, no, my partner…."

"Oh, so she's really that cold?"

"Yup,"

"But I heard that both of you made a good combo,"

"Well maybe we do, but not when _they_ are near"

"Now that you mention it, you did say something about _their_ presence that she can sense it, somehow it seems like a supernatural ability doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah it does seem that way, but if you compare it to Nana's(Rena) voice and shrinking, well how can you say it's impossible?"

"True….. you want to know my sister's name, right?" both of them leaned on one side of a bed, Conan nodded,

"Yeah, you didn't put it on the list, right? Or you just put a pen name,"

"Her name is Nanami Nakako," (weird, right? Her mom is Nanako, then next Nakako, then Naoko, I wonder what's next) sighing, "mom put her on the list as a candidate for the next REDHAIRE, but she refused to have such position, I did too but I was left with no choice, but since she joined the Organization, they filed her on the criminal list, I changed her name into one of mom's friend, old friend, no, acquaintance, I changed it into…" Naoko explained only to be cut off,

"Kaye Reville," Conan cut her off taking a soda from the vending machine,

"Right," she said, as Conan opened it,

"So, who's the real Kaye Reville?" he took a sip,

"She's that Cold-Blooded thief," Conan almost chocked, and spit the contents of the soda, gulping it in one gulp he listened, "she's a tricky one, no matter how open she gets, she still gets away…"

"Sorry, for changing the subject, but are there any cases that the RED hasn't solve?"

"I dunno…. When I receive the throne I didn't have time to check the list, probably there are many, well for those who are good at escaping…." Naoko shrugged,

"I see, say you wouldn't mind if I check the list, won't you?"

"Why not? You're one of us, you have a right to access it, I'll give you 'yours' soon…."

"Hmmm…."

"Why ask?"

"Well, I'm just going to take a look if some of the cases can connect us to _that_, no White Fang…" Conan smirked, Naoko whistled,

"Hoo, so you're playing hero now? Interesting!"

"Anyway how did you now that, THAT! Rena was my second cousin?"

"No, it wasn't me, it was my mom….. why are you mad at her?"

"Well she just you know, sort of annoyed me before getting caught….."

"Ohh…. I must say she is more a good liar than I am,"

"No, you're much better, you're a thief…"

"I didn't steal them, those were given to me, to take care of, I only ask them to put on a heist or a challenge so I could lure _that_ woman out!"

"Anyway, moving thievery aside, why did your sister join _them_?"

"Probably the same reason as me, lure out mom's killers,"

"So, who killed your mom?"

"Either White Fang, BO, or worse…."

"The ones who's holding us captive….. anyway I heard your dad's gone missing…"

"No he's not missing, he went to an island somewhere here in Japan, I haven't heard of him since then, but he did say something about meeting soon,"

"Hmm….."

"Anyway, your idea?"

"Right, anyway…..what about hostage-taking our own lives?" he smirked and made a funny look(I meant when he raises one of his brows when he solves a case, I just don't know how to describe it, so I'll call it funny look), Naoko's eyes widened, then she deadpanned,

'Oi, that's too reckless….' She thought, sighing, "Let's hear out, then….." she copied his smirk, the two women who had been listening were taken back by the dangerous plan, it was close to 'Plan A' only it was a bit different,

(Mouri Agency)

Rena screamed in feminine, sharp, ear-splitting voice, Roetachi yelled but it was futile, then the glass started to creak, then it cracked, the cracks expanded, then it shattered to pieces, everyone but Rena turned white at the scene, the shards fell to the floor, desk, chair, and some were still stuck at the frame,

"I thought I warned you about mentioning THAT! Hattori!" Roetachi yelled, Rena shook, she faced Hattori with angered eyes, Amatoxin faced slapped, Hattori flinched,

"I forgot! She persuaded me!" Hattori yelled to defense himself,

"Coward…." Rena mumbled, another vein appeared on Hattori's forehead,

"Wha'cha say?!"

"I said what I said! Hot-Blooded, Ahou, Baka!" Rena yelled back, everyone else sweatdropped,

'When are they gonna stop?' Takagi thought,

'Taku…' Haibara sighed,

'They're not easily letting go…..' Ran thought also sighing, then Amatoxin cleared her throat,

"Anyway, moving that incident aside… Rena, no, Virus-s-sama…..*ahem*have you checked out who Kaye Reville is?" Amatoxin asked,

"Just call me Virus, kaasan, well I guess you're right, I asked Sera-san to do me a little favor…."

"Favor?"

"Yea, I asked her to search for Kaye Reville's possible whereabouts,"

"But she's a civilian!"

"Yes, but she's a detective, I doubt that, this Reville has _some pesky bugs_ who knows about _us_ and knows us quite well, not just codenames, but faces and status, I figured they wouldn't let their guards down, so I'll just send them a bait,"

"Again?" Amatoxin, Ricin and Cyanide asked,

"Yup!" all of the three face slapped, "I just hope if they will take a bite…."

"Well, if you sent a bait, that Sera-san must know how to provoke _them_ to buy it!" Amatoxin marked,

"No, all she's got to do, is tell a false story that would make, no that would surely make _them_ fall for it…." Rena took a step towards the coffee table where the compact lay, and some of the shards,

'Their talking like as if nothing had happen…' Ran thought, Kogorou kept thinking about to replace the glass,

"And Mouri-san sorry about the glass, we'll replace it, we promise…." Rena said,

'Shouldn't we be more worried about our ears than the glass?' Ran and Kazuha thought eyebrows twitching,

'Oneesan's scary….' Ayumi thought, Rena sweep some of the shards off the table using the back of her hand which made it fell to the ground, then she typed something on the compact, it showed list's in the RED website, where the members put up their files, she typed 'Kaye Reville' in English,

'I should be prepare on what she's planning to ask…..' Rena thought as it loaded, when it finished it showed two files, 'Huh? Was this here before? No were there two Revilles?' she thought as she looked at both files, comparing the two pictures, the first picture had the black hair like the one she gave to Sera, while the other had a dirty blonde hair, golden-blue eyes, the second one looked familiar, Roetachi looked passed her shoulder,

"Naoko?" he muttered, Rena turned to him,

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry I thought she was Naoko…." He said in an embarrassed tone, referring to the second pic, Rena reverted her gaze on the two photos,

"Ne, Kaasan…..were there two Kaye Revilles before?" she asked, Amatoxin thought about it,

"I'm pretty sure the last time I checked it, there was just one,"

"When was that?"

"Two or three weeks or so before Nanako's death and the previous REDHAIRE's retirement, why?" Rena grinned at the answer,

'It's just becoming clear isn't it?' she thought, opening another tab she searched 'Nanami Naoko' it loaded faster,

"You check on her every now and then, no?" Roetachi asked although fully knowing the answer,

"Yeah, sort of…..she just give me a vibe…. I guess," Rena replied, clicking the photo of Naoko, she scanned through the status, "and she's on the member list yet, her Rank: Unknown, Codename: Unknown, Branch: Unknown, she's just simply mysterious isn't she?" Rena continued asking in a mocking tone,

"Oi, doesn' dat make 'er mor suspicious of bein' REDHAIRE?" Hattori asked, Rena nodded,

"But, moving REDHAIRE aside, she had a sister, why did the throne pass to her….." Rena muttered,

"Neechan, don't tell me you forgot?" Cyanide asked, a bit shocked, Rena tilted her head and raised a confused brow,

"About what?"

"Nanami Nakako, 'TRAITOR'?" Cyanide remarked, Rena felt something snap inside her mind,

"I didn't forget about that, but they said her motive was unknown," Rena paused a bit, 'wait a minute, now that you mention it, why did she join _them_? Why would she abandon being part of RED, and more importantly why did she chose to be one of _them_, rather than being The Lady of the Seven Seas? Naoko can wait since she's still young, well her minds a bit mature though,' Rena gave a small laugh at the thought of a kid thinking so mature, then she continued on her thoughts, 'and why did they kept quiet about their mom's killer? Why didn't they say who White Fang is?' questions fluttered in her mind, only to be cut off by a familiar beep, Rena snapped out of her train of thoughts then looked at her compact, a large bold blue colored letters appeared, it read;

'MAIL' Rena grinned, 'It finally came,' she thought, she was about to open it when the door slammed open, revealing a _'certain someone'_ panting, then that _someone_ shut it also using the same manner,

(Back at Naoko and Conan)

"Ne, Kudo…" Naoko gently called, they were somewhere in a basement that looked like a soccer field, she kept bouncing the ball on her shoe,

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"About Plan B…"

"Yeah, why?"

"If you die?"

"I won't,"

"Then me or someone else?"

"I won't let that happen," Naoko suddenly let out a small laugh, "What?" Conan asked annoyed,

"Nothing, you just talk like my mom,"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, like my mom, she ensures that no one would die, she would do anything to protect everyone," Naoko said with a sad smile,

"And then,"

"She probably died because she was protecting someone else,"

"You know that someone don't you?"

"Yeah, sort of….."

"It's _her_, right?" Conan asked,

"Who?"

"Eh? You know who I mean…"

"Name…"

"Nanami Nakako-san, your sister, right?"

"Yeah, so you probably know why I'm covering for her, why she abandoned the organization, and now you probably know who killed her(Naoko's mom), right Detective Ford?

"Well, I do, but I won't tell," Conan stated, Naoko's eye widened,

"W-why?"

"I haven't told ya, but I've already said this to Nana; 'I don't completely trust you guys,' even though Rena is my cousin," Conan said, Naoko sighed,

"Okay, here's the deal, tell me who killed mom, which I probably doubt I know myself, but I'm not a detective but a thief, Re- no Virus might have mentioned to you that the RED is an organization for thieves, detectives, scientist, inventors, pathologist and etc., and help me capture that pesky traitor White Fang(wow, White Fang is actually part of RED,) and then I'll keep your secret as Kudo Shinichi and help you bring down the organization and find the antidote, what do you say? Hmm, 'Kokousei-Tantei-Kudo Shinichi-kun?'" Naoko conditioned mischievously , raising a mischievous brow, her golden/yellow-blue eyes glittered(which ever you prefer to call it, I call it either of the two, so that make me confusing) Conan let out a chuckle,

"Sure, nice enough… deal…" both shook hands, Conan took a step backwards, "Where shall I start?"

"From the very beginning Tantie-kun, oh which do you prefer? Tantei-kun, or Doyle?"

"Decide yourself, you're a thief after all, and as long as it has nothing to do with my real identity,"

"You okay with that?"

"With what?"

"From now on you'll have three identities,"

"Why not? You also have three identities, someone younger than me, how hard can it be?" Conan teased, Naoko's brow twitched at the mention of the age difference

"Fine, then hurry up and explain, Doyle…" Naoko change the subject, Conan snorted,

"Okay, your mom was killed by White Fang at first but the ones who truly finished her were different, probably after her final heist where your sister participated in,"

**(**_**…Flashback…**_**)(Conan's explaining this, okay? I just made it into a flashback for better vision or imagination)**

_**White Fang manage to steal the targeted jewel, the two thieves were on their bloody heist as usual, Nanami(Nanako) was chasing the traitor of RED, the were running in an alley,(actually hoping from wall to wall) White Fang/Kaye Reville fired a star shaped blade at Nanami, which Nanami dodged, suddenly out of blue, Nakako popped out in front of them,**_

"_**Stop! White Fang! Surrender the D. Emerald!" Nakako commanded, insteadWhite Fang threw the jewel at her, which she caught, then White Fang jumped upwards then threw a knife, Nakako tried to move only to find out that her body was paralyzed, she waited for the knifes impact which didn't. she opened her eyes only to find out that he mom took the knife for her mom, injected something on her shoulder, she was able to move again,**_

"_**Don't…..run…. 'their' coming, 'he's' coming,….." Nanami said,**_

"_**But mom!" Nakako protested,**_

"_**No but's run! REIGHN! Run! It's an order! LEAVE!" Nanami yelled no REDHAIRE yelled, tears formed in Nakako's eyes, "NOW!" then Nakako ran away with the jewel, after she disappeared, Jerry came, also known as Doase,**_

"_**Protecting yer family, aye? Sorry but yin mayn't manage…" Jerry remarked smiling like a maniac,**_

"_**She's part of the RED, I'll protect them no matter what! It's my responsibility as REDHAIRE!" Nanami yelled venomously,**_

"_**Sorry but the blades spiked….." Jerry crouched next to Nanami, then stabbed her back, (okay this scene might be too gore, but please bear with it) she moaned, then he pulled the knife out then stab her back again only in a different spot, she groaned a bit louder, she bit her lip not allowing his satisfaction, pulling the knife again he slashed it on her back, tears formed in her eyes, his maniac, wicked smile grew wider, then he started stabbing her again and again, he pulled out the knife for the last time then dropped it by her side, tears trickled down, she bit her lip, and now it was bleeding, her body was shivering, pulling out a revolver he shot/punched a bullet on her heart, then she instantly died, he went away from her corpse, then to the truck he had prepared earlier, then he started the engine, then drove and ran over the corpse, then he pulled back then drove over it again then again, satisfied, he escaped from the scene, but he didn't notice, the small but wise witness, whom he alternated….**_

_**(….End of Flashback…)**_

"So, who is the witness?" Naoko asked shadowing her bangs,

"That was you…. You followed your sister to the heist, and saw the whole torture, but you weren't exact if it was your mom so you check it for sure, you were the one who called the cops, you disguised your voice, you told the news to your dad, who went to a certain island which I have no clue yet, to investigate the incomplete drug your mom has been trying to complete, of course aside from the one you completed, your sister returned the jewel to its proper place, then later it was given to you then you planned the heist for it to try to lure out the murderer, you give off that little play of yours to give White Fang the challenge, then you covered your sister up, because even though she could save the previous REDHAIRE, but didn't, she felt guilty and wanted revenge, you probably wanted to stop her, but you know you didn't have the right, and you also wanted revenge, you told your sister who the real murderer is but you still wanted to know why White Fang abandoned the RED and why she was co-operating with Do-Jerry, that's why you used the heist as the bait, then your sister went to the organization saying she had news, that when Jerry killed REDHAIRE, she witnessed it all, and there was another one who witness it but got away, and Jerry didn't notice it, so she was accepted to enter, but to eliminate him, she was the one who went to the organization, because if you went yourself, it would be too suspicious, and she probably told them she was a former member so they accepted her, did I miss anything or haven't mention something?"

"No, its fine, it's enough, thanks….." the two fell silent when they notice they weren't the only ones in the basement, 'But who could find this place?' Naoko thought as the heard taping of the shoe heels, both froze and stayed silent,

"Really, who could've thought, there was a wicked truth like that…" a familiar voice said revealing a familiar figure… both paled, the figure smirked,

**|End of Chapter 8|**

**Next time: Chapter 9: Busted by V. Lady?**

**Next onepiece4869; Conan's HINT!:**

**Vermouth!**

**(No F.C. for now)**

**Note to justin44 if you're reading this, I'll promise to update the challenge soon, please wait. For everyone who's been reading and supporting me, thank you and sorry for the late update! I have no excuse!**


	9. Busted!

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…**

**|Chapter 9: Busted by V. Lady?|**

"Really, who could've thought, there was a wicked truth like that…" a familiar voice said revealing a familiar figure… both paled, the figure smirked,

'Who?' Naoko thought as she looked at the woman before her, Conan growled,

"What are you doing here, Vermouth?!" he hissed,

'Vermouth? A member of the organization?' Naoko thought, Vermouth let out a chuckle, "Nothing, more importantly, how did you find this place?"

"Act Natural," Vermouth repeated Naoko's words, Naoko paled, "easy, just follow both of you, but who could have thought that Kir wasn't the only," Vermouth knocked on the wall, "but also Delilah, I thought she was a loyal woman, but looks like I misunderstood her," Conan grinned,

"Well, aren't you the same? Giving out hints like that," he said in a mocking tone,

"Tsk….tsk…" Vermouth shook her finger, "that was an exception, Silver Bullet-kun…" Vermouth winked, Naoko paled, she looked at Conan,

"S-silver Bullet?" she repeated, Conan shrugged,

"I don't know why Vermouth started calling me that, but before she used to call me Cool Guy," Conan said bluntly, Vermouth chuckled,

"But Silve-" Naoko tried to explain but was cut off,

"Shhh….. _'it's a secret, a secret makes a woman, woman'_" Vermouth said in English, "a secret makes a woman beautiful," she continued but said it in Japanese,

"What do you want?!" Naoko hissed,

"Don't worry, REDHAIRE, I only came her to drop by and see if my precious Silver Bullet is still okay, but it seems he's fine, and I didn't mean to eavesdrop, don't worry I won't tell it to the others, but Naoko-chan I would watch that little _kitty_ of yours," with that Vermouth went away, leaving the two,

"What did she mean by little _kitty_?" Naoko asked Conan,

"Your sister, it was your plan, right?" Conan answered, Naoko nodded,

"Yeah, but can we trust that woman?"

"Yeah, more or less….she did promise me that she won't lay a hand on Haibara, but she did break it once, but that was it…(I forgot which chapter of manga it was, but it was on the Mystery Train arc.) after that she didn't lay a hand on her anymore,"

"Still why can you trust her?"

"She helped me, before, she gave me hints on who was their target," Conan said, "and the codename of who disguise as Superintendent Matsumoto, or Irish…."

"Hmm….still where is this Irish-fella?" Naoko asked hoping for a good answer but got the opposite,

"Dead…."

"Huh? How?!"

"Killed by Gin, since he was exposed by the police or they found out that he was disguised as Superintendent Matsumoto, before he completed his mission, so they killed him…." Conan said bluntly,

"What happened?"

"Hm?"

"You were there weren't ya? So what happened?" Naoko asked rather cheerfully, Conan sighed, he did NOT want to remember that, then he started explaining on what happened (the fight on the Movie 13, watch it if you haven't) after he finished,

"Hmmm….. he's a strange one,"

"Well, you could say that, and can I ask you one favor?"

"What?"

"After the incident the police kept asking me on what happened, I lied saying that I just happened to be there saw the whole incident, when they asked about the helicopter that kept firing, they were interrupted, but I doubt they will remember sooner or later…."

"So?"

"It's not just 'so'!" Naoko took a step back, "With that they would know about the organization! And they would surely suspect me about knowing about it! Once they know, they would interrogate me! Worse, Haibara would be involve! And if they release it on public, and starts investigating, the organization would hunt me down and the ones around me! Even you! And they would surely kill them, whether they know my identity or not!" Naoko sweatdropped,

"Okay, calm down, I'll think of something…..but the police must've got hard on ya!"

"Tell me about it, they kept asking me whether I know Irish, since they didn't find any records of him,"

"Hmm…. Faking records is easy enough…..but…..what did you say on how he died?"

"Hmm? I haven't say anything, they have forgotten to ask that one.."

"Hmmm?!" Naoko raised a mischievous brow,

"You have an idea….right?" Naoko nodded, then suddenly dropped her smirk,

"But we have to be careful, we have three people from the organization here,"

"Hm? Like I said we could trust Vermouth, and your sister!"

"No, there are two more,"

"Who?" Conan paled,

"Mira, and that short-haired woman, Sherry's replacement, though she would be killed later on…" Conan paled,

"If they have a replacement of Haibara…"

"Sooner or later they would know the Apoptoxin's effects, means they would probably know your identity…." They both exchanged glances, then looked at where Vermouth took off earlier, even though out of sight, then they suddenly sighed, looking bored,

"They would kill her before she could say a thing…" Conan said,

"Yeah, once there is an order to kill, the members won't hesitate to kill especially Gin…." Naoko agreed, "Let's go?"

"Yeah, we should…" then they walked down to the shadows,

(Back at the Agency)

The door slammed opened and shut by the same manner, revealing a _certain someone_,

"Sera?" Rena mumbled as she sees the person, panting,

"That was close…." Sera slowly leaned on the door, then sat on the floor, still panting, everyone exchanged glances, Rena smirked,

"Spotted?" she asked cheerily, Sera pouted, then sighed,

"Sort of, someone was following me, when I started to ascend my speed that someone started shooting," then Sera shot up, "And you owe me a tire!" she yelled pointing at Rena, Rena blinked, then chuckled,

"Sure! Where is your bike?" she asked,

"I left it, on the way…" Sera replied sighing,

"Looks like Rena, doesn't only owe a tire but the whole motorcycle itself!" Roetachi chirped, Rena send him a quick glare, he stepped back,

"Sure…but mails here…" Rena said, shoving the subject aside, Rena opened it, she raised a brow, but read the mail, only out loud,

"_Wait till the rock of light rises,_

_They shall start disappearing,_

_For you who may or mayn't save them,_

_I shall feed on them with their blood,_

_This is not for you,_

_It's you the QUEEN…_

_-D.C_"

Rena raised a confused brow, her mom Amatoxin looked at the message, both exchanged confused glances,

"What does it mean?" Amatoxin asked, Rena thought about it for a while

'_Wait till the rock of light rises….._

_They shall start disappearing….._

_For you who may or mayn't save them….._

_I shall feed on them with their blood….._

_This is not for you…_

_It's you the QUEEN…._

_Signed – D.C' _Rena repeated everything in her thoughts, "This note is not for me but for REDHAIRE….." she muttered, everyone tensed, "So, it's not from them…." She sighed,

"_Wait till the rock of light rises…_" Sera grinned repeating the first line, everyone looked at her but Rena who probably know what it meant, "means you have to wait till midnight….."

"Da second line '_They shall start disappearing'_ mean' dat someone or somebody will disappear at dat time," Hattori added, also grinning,

"_For you who may or mayn't save them, _means this is a challenge or a threat…" Haibara added using her monotone,

"_I shall feed on them with their blood_, means Shinigami Isle or Island…." Rena smirked then said the meaning of the fourth line, the three sleuths smirked wider, "This letter may not be for us…."

"But it's a threat…to our cute Naoko-chan…" Sera continued,

"So, when is dis?" Hattori asked, everyone exchanged glances, Haibara sighed,

"The third day of the second week of next month…" Haibara said calmly, everyone looked at her,

"It's full mo- no blue moon… rock of light means the moon right? When it's Blue-Moon, that is the brightest moon of all, and in Shinigami Isle from what I've heard…." Haibara said but was cut off,

"In Shinigami Isle, the Blue Moon, wouldn't be Blue Moon, but Red, so that what they meant by blood…. But who is this D.C?" Rena continued, everyone looked at the compact then another beep came, Rena opened the second mail, then also read it aloud only annoyed,

"_Virus, do not come on this event, don't you dare…_ How dare REDHAIRE send me a mail like this?!" she complained even though she was still mid-way to the letter, Amatoxin sighed, then continued the reading,

"STOP. J. NEED TO DO. PROTECT NN1. YOUR HIZUKAWA QUEST…" Amatoxin raised a brow but nodded, "Looks like we have a different stop than the others…" she said, "Virus, it's not about the D.C or whatever threat, it's about the Ranches," Rena calmed down a bit,

"But why do I-er we do that! We could help with their plan!" she complained, Amatoxin sighed,

"Virus, rule number 1-"

"I know! But still!" Rena sighed giving up

"Virus, their plan changed….." Amatoxin continued, still looking at the compact, Rena sighed, then she looked at Sera then whispered,

"Tell me later on the phone on what you found," Sera nodded, Rena smiled then looked at the compact, 'This is going to be reckless…..' she thought as her mom scroll downed the messages contents, which was for the others, she then saw a shadow outside, she looked at it then cursed, whoever followed Sera, that person had keen eyes, since that person was able to follow her to the agency, she head to the door, then grab her brown coat,

"Where are you going?" Kogorou asked,

"We've got company," she said, that sounded like a whisper, she grabbed the door knob, twisted it when it opened, "5 hours, if I'm not back till then…..you know what to do" with that she shut the door, then went outside, putting on the coat, everyone exchanged glances then Roetachi looked at his watch, timing her

(Captivated Haido Hotel, Outskirts, Cafeteria)

Conan was holding a grey tray, he was deep in thought, they were lining straightly, he looked at the ceiling,

'Sarah already got the keys, Jodie-sensei already got what she needed, also the others, all there's left is…the move" he thought, he looked forward just as the line moved, he followed, he sighed, just then the door of the cafeteria flew open, slamming at the wall,

"I've got news!" Doase or Jerry shouted, happily, "We're moving to that promise land tomorrow night," he declared, this caught the faux child's attention, all were shocked,

'Tomorrow night?! Isn't that too son?!' Conan thought, as Doase showed a smirk, Naoko narrowed her eyes on him, but smirked,

'Hmm….so they noticed, yet still he still wears that poker face, even though things aren't going according to his plan,' she looked at Conan, he nodded, 'thing were ready, now it's time for action'

"No dinner! Everyone go to bed, no excuse!" with that demand everyone put the tray on their places, then left the cafeteria, as Conan head towards his room, he looked at Naoko who was about to enter hers, she looked at him, then signaled to call , he nodded then entered his room, locking it, he dialed her number on the Walkie-Talkie that they handed out on the first meeting, almost immediately she picked it up,

"So, what do we do?" he asked,

"Who knows… I think we need to speed up your folks," she replied,

"You tell Jodie-sensei," he said, even though he couldn't see her, he could imagine her confused look,

"Huh? Why me?" she asked,

"I've got something else to deal with, cover me" with that he hung up without even waiting for an answer, then he went to his bathroom, opened the mirror, pulled out the middle shelf then opened the secret drawer, he took the gun, and keys, he locked the gun on safety, then put it on his coat's inner pocket, where he could easily take it out, he put on black clothing, even gloves, he unlocked the door then opened it slowly, he scanned the halls, CLEAR, he shut off the lights in his room, then locked the door, and shut the door with a soft thump, then swiftly and sneakily, he walked through the silent halls, clearly he went straight to the office, he picked the door, he didn't have the key, it clicked, he went inside but locked it, just then a pair of footsteps could be heard, guard passed with a flashlight, Conan immediately hid under a desk, the guard or a guard working for bad guys flashed the light in the office, then went away without even checking inside, 'Looks like he did notice," Conan thought heaving a silent sigh, then he crawled to Doase office, it wasn't lock, he entered it swiftly, then shut the door with a soft thump, he looked around, then he went straight for the desk, that had four drawers, 'If I recall correctly, Jodie-sensei said something about Vermouth handing Jerry a brown folder, he looked outside, just as Jodie said, you couldn't see clearly through the glass on the outside or inside, it was blurred, he touched it, it had a pattern of something, wavy, ignoring the glass, he went back to the drawer, he only need to know where Jerry hid the document, he pulled the top drawer, it opened silently, HECK, Jerry didn't even bother to lock it! No wonder the organization wants him dead, that is why he got rid of the Sixth Lady of the Seven Seas, which makes Naoko seventh, he shook his head, it wasn't the time to think about that, he scanned through the documents in the drawer they were all marked with alphabet letters from A-Z, probably to know which is which, he grabbed the A file then scanned through, it wasn't records of the kids they kidnapped, but the cases of RED, which shocked him the most, he took note of it, Naoko would surely want to see these, but without handing it to the police, if he take it now, they would likely find out that something is missing, he put it back to its place, the shut the drawer, he opened the middle drawer, still the same, organized from A-Z, he grabbed the A folder again, when he opened it, it didn't have much files, but when he read the title, 'APOPTOXIN' it read he paled, he put it back, then grabbed the 'P' file, 'PROTOTYPE DETECTIVE' it read, he put it back, then went to 'S', he opened it, 'SILVER BULLET' he read bits of the contents, the room wasn't very lit by the dimness, that he could make out some of the words, all he could make out was, 'stop' 'death' 'deadly' 'poisoned' he squinted his eyes, he couldn't afford to get caught that is why he didn't turn on his watch-light, he put the folder back, then shut the drawer, he opened the third drawer, still the same, everything was still organized, but older files, that the others looked like burned, each drawer had locks, he sighed then pulled out the A again file, he opened it, it was a data, of a woman, the folder was somewhat sort of burned, the name was blurred, but the photo of the woman had a black hair, and sort of aquamarine eyes, he narrowed his gaze, he could read or make out Angel, or Ange, from the first name for the surname, he could make out Saint or Saintha or Sainthrese, he put it back, it was just a bio data, but he knew that it might be important, and he have to tell Naoko about it, he closed the drawer, all there's left was the fourth drawer, on the left side, since he checked the right side, the drawer was separated from the other three, he tried to pull it, it was locked, smirking he knew the document was there, he picked the lock in a hurry, then with a click it opened, he scanned the contents, there was only one brown folder, neat and new, it was organized as 'N' he opened it, bio data for the Nanami clan, he looked around, Naoko said something of that she hid something in Doase office, he looked around and found a tile that looked different that the others, it was newer but surely unnoticeable for someone who have squinted eyes, Vermouth might have noticed it but kept quiet, thinking it might be interesting, he tried to follow the crack, the he sort of grab it, it opened, it was a lid, in it was the same brown folder, he took it and opened it, inside had blank papers, that was about the same thickness as the folder that Vermouth gave Doase, then a tape and cut out letters from A-Z, smirking he took the N, then organized it the same way as the file that he found and what he was after, he put the fake file in the fourth drawer on the same way, and took the real one, he folded it to half, then hid it on the coat it was unnoticeable, he placed the tile back, taking the cut out letters and tape with him, when he was about to take his leave, the light of the hall way flipped on, it was right outside the office, he cursed under his breath, then hid in the shadows, two pairs of footsteps could be heard, the office door, was unlocked, then entered a man and woman, he knew who's voices it was, Doase and another woman who have brown hair, they went inside the office, the light went on, he hid somewhere unseen, good thing the fourth drawer was automatically locked, but the bad thing was, the woman who was with Doase, was the other woman from the organization whom they couldn't trust at all, he could hear them , but who could've thought they were still awake,

"So, what about those two brats, they truly are a real hindrance" the woman said,

"Don't worry Vesper(it's actually Green Vesper, and believe me it's a cocktail) I know a way to get rid of 'em" Jerry replied,

'They're talking about me and Naoko,' Conan thought as he shifted, a little to hide himself and his presence, he tried his best to not to breath hard or else they would find out he's there, eavesdropping, even though he didn't mean to, but he was sneaking and stealing for Christ's sake! He was a detective not a thief, but he was the only won who could do that, Naoko was a little taller than him, and had long hair, and she doesn't tie her hair unless it was a hot day, and she could be seen, and HECK! To where he was hiding, he needed to stand, since the distance by the wall was thin, but enough for a child to fit, and a little taller, his head could be seen, for the first time he thanked that he was shrunk,

"And how do you think you can do that?" Vesper asked in a mocking tone,

"Easy, I know those two are plotting something, all I need is the right timing, and that would be after we find that treasure, that 400,000,000 million US dollars that stupid bastard hid" Doase, replied, but who could've thought that they stole that much and they were the murderer behind the murder of their own BOSS!

"So we kill them?"

"Yeah, burry them alive, or punch 'em a hole through their heads, that are far too intellect," Conan felt a shiver ran down his spine, he swallowed,

"So, then we run for it, then how about the other kids, I'm sure they wouldn't let us go through that easily" Vesper said,

"Don't worry, I got that under control, but before we continue, shall we kill the RAT who have been listening and hiding from us," Conan heard Doase stand up, and took one step, his heart stopped,

'I'm found! SHIT!' he swore, he shut his eyes tight,

"Come out! It's useless!" Doase yelled, to where he didn't know, Conan froze,

(Alley)

Rena walked through the night, in the alley, she had been walking in circles, for three hours, ever since she left the Poirot Café, and said to Roetachi to time her for 5 hours, again, before leaving, the shadow who was following Sera had still been following, no matter how well hid they were, she could feel, them, she looked behind her, no one was around other than both of them,

"You can come out now, you don't have to follow me for long," she said using Sera's voice, the shadow went out to the light then smirked, revealing the landlady of the apartment, Sera or Rena smirked, while she was putting on the disguise, Sera texted her about what happened, the landlady smiled,

"But dear, it was your fault meddling with something you don't know, you even let your guard down, giving me your name that is, ne, Masumi Sera-chan?" the landlady used a scary and eerie smile and smug look, and a mocking tone, Rena snorted,

"I'm sorry Baa-chan but you've got the wrong girl," with that she tore off the mask and wig, revealing her face and hair, "I'm not Sera, but I'm the one who sent her, Pleased to meet you, I'm Virus, and longtime no see, Chandra, Sachiko Chandra" the landlady or Chandra tensed but smirk,

"So you knew about my escape," Chandra picked a stance,

"Yeah, immediately, though that's not the reason I'm here,"

"I know, just to lure me out, for the first to walk in circles, just to make sure no one sees us, and interrogate me, right?"

"Yes, and No, luring you out wasn't in the idea, but you sure can help me find where or point out who is who on these list," Rena presented her the list of workers, and employees in the convenience store and Sushi restaurant, and all of the other employee's from other shops, that are near each store where the kidnapping happened, Chandra tensed but smirked, Ren hid it, in her coat, then the two run towards each other, Rena let out an opening for the opponent, to attack, Chandra almost kicked her right abdomen but Rena counter attacked, she elbowed Chandra's back neck, as expected Chandra lost conscious, Rena carried her on her back as if she just fall asleep, then head back to the agency,

(Haido, Captivated, Outskirt, Doase/Jerry's Office) {Since when did I become so informative? Well, AHEM, on to the story}

"Come out it's useless!" Doase yelled, to where he didn't know, Conan froze, he was about to come out of his hiding spot, head down, eyes shut tight, then,

"Ara, So you noticed!" a voice of a girl piped, Conan knew who's voice it was,

"As expected of REDHAIRE, I almost blurted out _MY_ whole plan!" Doase chirped mockingly,

'What is she doing here?!' Conan thought, trying to get a sight of what was happening,

"Expected of what?" Naoko asked using an innocent tone, Conan could see them, Naoko tilted her head a little to the left, Doase raised a brow even though the faux child couldn't see it since he was facing Doase's back, Vesper was also doing the same, Naoko winked at him which was unnoticeable, then faced the adults, Conan understood, Conan removed the gloves, careful not making a sound, then remove the black suit, revealing his inner suit from earlier in the morning, folded it, then hid it in the brown coat, "You can come out now, DOYLE," Naoko piped, Conan let himself out, Doase and Vesper tensed, "We we're just playing hide-and-seek!" Naoko piped, Conan looked annoyed, "But we never meant to eavesdrop on your conversation," with that Conan hurriedly walk to Naoko, when he was next to her, she faced Doase and Vesper again, smirking mischievously, "I would be more careful if I were you, V-E-S-P-E-R" she said and with that both RED agents walked out of the office, leaving two angry B.O (Traitor) Agents, Conan and Naoko had a little (fake) conversation on the way, "That was an easy hiding spot you know…" she said,

"Well, you're a thief, and thieves are pretty good at hiding so you probably knew where I was…." Conan said, when the two were out of the B.O agent's sights, both exchanged glances,

"Looks like we need to think for a better one," Vesper remarked,

"Nah, we dun need ta, de plan is perfect, unless yin wanna bullet through ye head" Jerry replied, smirking, "So, how's is he?"

"Mira?" Doase noded, "Fine, but still under a bad condition, that REDHAIRE-kid got 'im pretty good,"

"Well, it was Mira's fault for trying to drown that precious Doyle of hers,"

"Well, that is true, but doesn't that kid get in your nerves? I mean…..what's so precious about that Edogawa brat anyway?"

"You mustn't underestimate that kid, he has been the shadow or student of Mouri Kogorou(Ha! As if!), and he's pretty intelligent, and more he is the rival of that Phantom Thief, Kaitou KID,"

"You've gotta be kidding me! That BRAT!? H-how?"

"I don't know, but it seems he also has business with the Org." the two B.O agents looked at where the two RED agents took off, even though out of sight,

"So what would that be?" Vesper asked,

"You've heard about Kir assassinating Silver Bullet, don't you?" Jerry asked,

"Yeah, it was Akai Shuichi or Rye, right?" Vesper replied,

"Probably he's the next one, that kid is the next Silver Bullet," Jerry said,

"But Silver Bullet is…."

"The most lethal and undetected poison, but make you live for eternity, the motive of the organization, immortality…" Jerry smirked,

(Where Conan and Naoko is, Naoko's room)

"Phew, that was close…" Conan said, giving out a sigh, "How did you know I was there?" he asked, Naoko remained emotionless,

"I just knew….. I could have left everything to you, but I saw Vesper and Jerry after coming out of the bathroom, heading that way, and I knew you were there because the black suite was missing from your room, when you called and hang up, I had a bad feeling so I checked out your room, and found it lock, but I picked it," Naoko sounded proud,

"Hmm…."

"But that was so out of your character you know," she mocked, Conan was confused,

"The what is?" he asked, she giggled,

"S-T-E-A-L-I-N-G!" she teased, he's face grew red,

"I did not steal it! I was just retrieving the file they stole from RED, it was a mission!" he defended, Naoko giggled,

"So, did you put the decoy?" she asked, he nodded,

"Yeah…."

"So what was it about?"

"Anyway before that, you gave Rena our location, right?" he asked, she nodded,

"Then she needs to find this place before the police or without them, when I went in to the office they have records there that are filled about the organization, and it might help us, and we don't want it out of our hands…" he turned serious, Naoko returned the look,

"I see….."she cupped her chin,

"Say, just what is Silver Bullet?" Conan asked, she looked shocked for a moment, but sighed,

"Silver Bullet, a poison like Apoptoxin 4869 also known as Prototype Detective, or APTX4869, but then the Prototype Detective was used to kill, but then the compounds were wrong, so they turn out to be the same, but…..*sigh* Silver Bullet is a little different, instead of turning into a kid, you will be granted immortality" she said, Conan almost scoffed, he snorted,

"Immortality? That's ridiculous! That's so out of logic!"

"Then how do you explain shrinking to be out of logic, the Silver Bullet just stops your system to grow, you will age but not your body…" she explained,

"So, why did Vermouth call me that?"

"You…..y-you…w-were" Naoko stammered, which annoyed him, and went serious,

"I what? Spit it!" he hissed,

"You were giving your lifespan more time…." She said looking away,

"But I will still grow, how does that become immortality?" she faced him with a look of concern,

"Meaning your lifespan is longer than before, it's almost the same thing as immortality, it is why it was called as Prototype Detective because it was still incomplete or untested or…..possibly a failure…. Prototypes are like the first creation that which is like the finale," he paled, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared, "Do you know what that means? If it's a failure…then…." Naoko swallowed,

"There's no cure….." Conan finished for her, she nodded, "B-But Haibara was able to make temporary ones, maybe…."

"Maybe you can find the cure, right? But don't get your hopes too high, Kudo," she glared, but then closed her eyes, "I'll help, but you must accept the truth when it comes, those temporary antidotes are still a prototype, when get out of here give me a sample of the antidote, if possible the Prototype Detective itself," Naoko stated, Conan sighed,

"I could ask Haibara, to get those…" then Conan remembered something, "I also found a file of Apoptoxin 4869 in Jerry's office!" he muttered, this caught Naoko's attention,

"You did?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it contains the compound and needed materials…" he added, Naoko smirked,

"Got it, I'll ask Virus to get that," she said,

"Why do you always call everyone by their codenames? You could blow their cover you know…" he asked, Naoko smirked,

"Just habit, Kudo, but then again, DOYLE is not a codename but a nickname…"

"So what is my codename?"

"Mine are QUEEN, REDHAIRE, BLOOD AIR or SEVEN MYSTERIES either of those four, you're a detective aren't you, why don't you figure it out?" Naoko stood up from the chair and walked to the cabinet, looking for something,

'QUEEN, REDHAIRE, BLOOD AIR, SEVEN MYSTERIES…' Conan though, then something clicked, he wore an annoyed look, "Don't tell me…" Naoko looked at him smiling knowingly,

"Hmm?"

"Mine are KING, BLUEHAIRE, BLOOD WIND or SEVEN CODES," he said looking at her, she looked back at him wide eyed, then smiled wildely,

"Bingo! How did you know?" she asked,

"K-Kings are stronger than Queens…." He muttered, Naoko smirked,

"Well, good you got that one, but where did you get the idea of 'Kings are stronger than Queens'? I know that it is a fact but…"

"Rena told me, that the RED are assorted like a deck of playing cards…" he thought of the time Rena whispered to him saying the quote 'RED is just like a deck of game cards' she made, he immediately knew he was either third or second rank, since he thought REDHAIRE was first, and Rena was on the fifth or sixth or so, but then….he was the second first…..while Naoko was the seventh, she took a deep breath,

"But then you have one more codename…" this caught his attention,

"What?" Naoko opened her mouth but shut it, when the door opened, revealing a certain someone, who have a blonde hair, both glared at the woman alert, but the woman just smirked,

**|End of Chapter 9|**

**Next time; Chapter 10: Let the Battle Begin Part 1**

**Next onepieceanime4869; Conan's HINT!:**

**Flames**

**(Small conversation)**

**Naoko: Good thing we were able to save some files**

**Conan: But we didn't save one file, the most important one…**

**(A/N: What is Conan's fifth codename? Who was the woman who interrupted? (We have three blonde women here) What are Jerry's true plot/scheme? Can you guess? I know late update….don't kill me for that, Sorry, I hope I can update faster when school is over, though, well then see you on the next chapter, where the action starts! CHAO!**


	10. Start of Action

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…**

**|Chapter 10: Let the Battle Begin Part 1|**

"But then you have one more codename…" this caught his attention,

"What?" Naoko opened her mouth but shut it, when the door opened, revealing a certain someone, who have a blonde hair, both glared at the woman alert, but the woman just smirked, both looked at her glaring, she gave them an innocent look, she raised up her hands to show she was harmless,

"What? I just dropped y to check on you two…" the woman said,

"Shut it Vermouth, you won't make an appearance, unless it's necessary…" Conan said, Vermouth's smirk widened,

"Hmm? How can you say so?" she asked more teasingly, Conan looked at her,

"One, you've been watching us, monitoring us, two, you already said it last time….. _'__I only came here to drop by and see if my precious Silver Bullet is still okay'_ you said that meaning, you've already got your suspicions answered," Conan said,

"Hm…I see….but there is one problem….." Vermouth said, Conan and Naoko were confused,

"What is it?" Conan asked,

"Jerry is going to that island, tomorrow afternoon," Vermouth stated,

"That's too soon!" Conan exclaimed, Naoko looked at him, then to Vermouth,

"But there's more, right?" Naoko said,

"Yeah, and it seems that Virus of yours had caught that pesky woman, Sachiko Chandra,"

"Sachiko Chandra?" Conan repeated,

"The first descendant of White Fang, but she's not our prey, so, there's more, right?" Naoko retored,

"Yeah, the real problem is, Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, are on the move," with that both tensed,

"And who else?" Conan hissed,

"Only them, their after Jerry, Vesper, and Sazerac…" Vermouth played a mocking smirk,

"But then there's one more…" Naoko stated angrily, "Delilah,"

"Yeah, be careful….." Vermouth was about to take her leave, but was stopped by a voice,

"Wait," she looked at Conan, still wearing a smirk, "what about him?" he asked, she showed a wild mocking smirk,

"Bourbon? Don't worry about him, I send him somewhere else…" Vermouth then took her leave shutting the door,

"This is bad," Naoko muttered,

"Yeah, if they will kill them," Conan added,

"They would surely get rid of this base…." Naoko finished, both looked at the door,

(At the agency)

Rena brought the woman, Sachiko Chandra, she rested Chandra on the floor, then tied her hands, then just in time, Chandra started to gain her consciousness, she glared at them,

"So," Rena played a mocking smirk, "who is who?" Rena showed her the papers, but got interrupted by the familiar,

*BEEP*

All looked at the compact, when Rena took her leave, Roetachi installed a fax machine, then it started working, the paper fell, in it was an,

"Exclamatory mark?" Kogorou looked at the paper, with a red exclamatory mark, confused, Rena, Roetachi, and their family tensed, Haibara narrowed her gaze, Rena took the paper, almost as if reading some invisible letters, she cursed under her breath,

"Mom, Dad, Re, you guys take care of Chandra, Hachi and I have some work to do, Hattori, wait for the second order," she wear her coat tucking the exclamatory marked paper in her pocket, then went outside with Reotachi following behind, Amatoxin, Ricin, and Cynaide, went near Chandra picked her up, then asked Rebecca to take them somewhere then left, Hattori looked at them,

"Oi, why me?" he muttered even though they were long gone out of their sights, then,

*BEEP*

Hattori looked at it, another paper fell, he picked it up, an address was written, but it was for Haibara, he gave it to her, then another paper fell, he picked it up, it was a coordinates, of longitude and latitude, he read it, then there was a note on the last part, saying,

'Tomorrow afternoon,' he narrowed his gaze at it but understood,

"Hakase we're going," Hakase was confused but followed the ex-syndicate outside, everyone looked at them, Hattori cleared his throat gathering their attention,

"Let's go, prepare a ship fer us Keibu-han," Hatotri said, Megrue raised a brow but nodded, "I'll explain later…" then all of them went outside, 'Wait fer me, Kudo…' Hattori thought,

(Captivated Haido)

Naoko walked in circles, they were in the meeting secret hideout, Sarah, Mariah, June, Jodie, Mae Roku and Conan were there,

"But, are you sure to just to tell us?" Jodie asked, Naoko nodded, Conan looked at the exit seriously, then they heard footsteps,

"He's here…" he said, with that Hideki appeared, he was wearing a blank look.

"So? How did it go?" Naoko asked using a mocking sort of tone. Hideki smirked then showed them a silver case, with that everyone else jumped and said 'yes!' Naoko smirked, Conan snorted. Conan looked at Mae who nodded, then all exchanged glances nodding, then June moved forward,

"But if they really would do it, what should we do then?" June asked,

"Well, mine is clear that they'll surely kill me," Conan muttered then looked at Naoko, "Though Naoko would be tougher since she is an Alaskan…" Naoko blinked then glared at him, she was about to open her mouth but shut it when Mariah got to talk first,

"She is a half, American and Alaskan" Mariah said, Naoko nodded,

"And I grew up in America…" Naoko added, almost seemingly angry, she heaved a sigh, "Okay, so we had given the others their own roles, now we should do our top priorities, June you are to take care of the box," June saluted, "Mae violin," Mae smirked, "Sarah got the keys?" Naoko continued, now looking at Sarah, Sarah nodded raising a key ring with keys, Naoko nodded approvingly, "Mariah distribute the threat bombs," Mariah smiled slightly, "Jodie-sensei…"Naoko looked at Jodie, Jodie stood up straight, "You will take care of the guards in the way," Jodie nodded, Conan blinked then wore his 'oi-oi' look,

'I thought she doesn't trust Jodie' Conan thought,

"But then, why don't we tell the others?" Jodie asked,

"Yeah, we do have a disadvantage in numbers, but the lower guards always let their guard down, and if there were that many of us then we won't be able to take advantage, Hattori-san and the other are probably heading to the island, Virus and Viridae are probably heading here, or waiting for an opportunity outside," Naoko said,

"Say, what should I do?" Roku cut in,

"Easy, since you're the cook, you will be in charge to the kitchen, also in the ship, so you can put 'that' in their food," Naoko said smirking, Hideki handed Roku a small black bottle, that had some sort of powder, Roku looked at it uncertain, but nodded, Naoko nodded as they understood then she looked at her watch,

"We need to get the line and fast or we'll be caught," she said as everyone nodded, then they were running swiftly towards the exit, but stopped when,

"Wait," June said, everyone looked at him, "What about Conan-kun?" he asked, everyone raised their brows, Mae, Sarah, Mariah, Hideki, Jodie, and Roku looked at Conan and Naoko, "What should he do?" June continued, Naoko and Conan smirked,

"That my friend, you will find out soon," Naoko said, walking away, then all went out of the secret hideout, coming out from the bathroom's secret tile opening, they all got out, then Conan remembered something,

"Say, when I sneaked in the office, what we're you doing here?" Conan asked Naoko, Naoko blinked then snorted,

"It was just a cat" she said,

"A cat?" Conan repeated confused, Naoko nodded,

"Yeah, a cat went inside, saying 'nya..nya!' so loud that I was afraid that Doase were going to kill that cat, so I help the cat!" Naoko replied childishly, also copying cat paws on the 'nya…nya' part, Conan and the others blinked, but Conan and Roku understood, Naoko cleared her throat, "Let's go.." then everyone nodded, then they head for the lobby, then blend in to the crowd, they were just in time to do the lottery roll for roles, which Doase ordered, Conan then whispered,

"How many times have you guys done this?" Conan asked in a low voice, but enough to let Roku, June and Mariah to hear,

"To go to the island?" Conan nodded, "Well, this would be the sixth time, last time it was an utter failure, since the one who solved the code got it wrong, then her life paid it" Naoko replied, Conan nodded,

"I wonder who will get that role this time," June wondered worried, Conan and Naoko exchanged glances then smirked, then wait for their turn, all fall in line for the roles, others took a rolled paper from a big round container, then read the contents, other's chirped, while others sighed, it was finally Naoko's turn, she looked inside for a while, then took a red paper, also secretly and unnoticeably dropping a blue one from her sleeve she let her eyes wander for the ones who are looking then took out the red one, she didn't get caught, the plan was working, she unrolled the paper,

'Jewel Inspector' she smirked, reading it in her thoughts then went down from the line then took her seat in the bench, 'Like always' she thought, it was Conan's turn, he looked inside, then took the blue one that Naoko dropped, then unrolled it,

'Code Solver' it said, the plan was going smooth, he smirked then took his seat next to Naoko,

"So? How did it go?" Naoko whispered, he smirked then showed it, Naoko nodded, also returning the smirk, both reverted their attention to the other youngsters falling in line picking their role, then something caught Naoko's eye, he hawk-like eyes were focusing on one guard that had a shining ruby, which was hidden in his pants pockets, but such shine will not miss a thief's eyes Naoko smirked, then licked her lips, Conan noticed the sudden change of ego, then looked at her, at first he was confused, but when he looked at the guard whom she was looking at he immediately understood, and any seconds now, she's going to make a move, he want to stop her, but judging from their situation, HECK, why should he care, but then again, stealing is still a crime,

"Oi, Naoko, stop it, whatever your thinking isn't good for our situation" he whispered, but futile as her smirk grew wider,

"Hush it, Kudo" she whispered back, now using her adult like voice, still eyeing the guard who is carrying a gem, but then she called him 'Kudo' she was damn serious, meaning no matter how hard they try to stop her she won't listen, it is one of the most best ability of the Nanami and Mikami descendants, Stubbornness. Conan sighed knowing he couldn't do anything about it now. Then Naoko started to raise from her seat, Conan looked at her with a look of wanting to stop her, but then this would be his first time to see an actual REDHAIRE and The Lady of the Seven Seas in action, also a real bloodline though what caught his attention the most was that the Nanami clan was a clan of detectives while the clan of Mikami was a clan of thieves, just how did her parents get married, but then that didn't matter now, he could just ask her directly, then she licked her lips again, then got on the floor, almost in a blink of an eye, she dashed towards the guard-carrying-gem without a sound and hopped unto him, then successfully took out the gem, she quickly hid it in her pocket, which was unnoticeable, then left the guard also apologizing for bumping into him, the guard who just hit his head didn't quite know what happened just nodded, she went back to the bench where Conan now sat with a look of amazement also dumbfounded, her speed was inhuman, her eyes were sharp, maybe sharper than his, but then her stamina, her stamina is great, she smiled to him as if nothing happened, he smirked back, but then she did a pretty good job at her assault, the guard didn't even notice that something was missing from him, but just went back to his post, when she sat down, Conan immediately grabbed her wrist, hard, she yelped then looked at him, confused,

"Stealing right in front of a detective, you really got some nerve, Nanami," Conan smirked, "But then stealing is a crime, I'm afraid I have to give you a detention in the School lesson's class, all of them, I need you in the disciplines office right now," Conan said in a rather mocking voice, but loudly, everyone gathered their attention at the two, at first Naoko didn't understood the message but then nodded, then went along with the act, then she shoved his hand from her wrist,

"Hai….Hai, Meitantei-san, but then again, this place is already a place where criminals live so basically the rules of the law aren't important here, as you can see we are surrounded by robbers, also famous bombers" this caught Jerry, and Vesper's attention, "cold-blooded murderer, and kidnappers for their own sake, so stealing isn't as bad as what they are doing," Naoko finished, Vesper and Jerry gritted their teeth, then as if on cue, Vesper grabbed a handful of Naoko's hair then dragged her somewhere, 'I hate this woman…' Naoko thought, as she acted to fight back, then Jerry grabbed Conan by the waist,

'I somehow feel sorry for Naoko right now….' He thought as Jerry followed Vesper,

"You're going to ruin her hair, that is also one of the most she would hate you for," Jerry said calmly,

"She already hate us for who we are" Vesper shot back, not even bothering to look at him, then she stopped then grabbed Naoko's waist then carried her, then they went to the basement door then throw both in there, Conan and Naoko looked at them as if cursing them for what they've done,

"You're going to spend your time here, until I tell you both to get out, leak more information then I'll surely punch a bulle-" Jerry stated but was cut off,

"Bullet through our heads, we already know that, but there was something we need to tell you, Doase….no….or should I say Jerry, it has something to do with your motive, clearly it is fame that you are after, the stolen Three Billion US dollars that is, something else is hidden with it, a gem which is passed for generations, a legendary gem which is originally from the Mikami clan, a gem that is said to revive your loved one, right, 'Glass Blur' but then it is stolen by a heart which is wicked and tainted, if you have read and solved the epitaph in the RED mansion, then you would've know its requirements, but then you believed this legend but I would be a thief who would take what is hers to begin with, do you really think that it is that easy to obtain such goal? I don't think so….." Naoko states smirking, Jerry and Vesper flinched then shut the door, Naoko's smirked grew wider, then she stood up then turned on the switch, "You okay?" she asked Conan who have been deep in thought, he nodded,

"You said that they hid the Glass Blur here, why did they just let us, aside from the security of course" Conan said,

"Well, that would be known soon, it is my first time here," she said as she took out the ruby she obtain form the guard, she approached a rope then used the ruby's sharp side to cut it, then she pressed a tile on the wall, then a secret door opened, then both peeked inside, Naoko smirked knowingly, Conan also copied the smirk, inside there was a post around their height a bulletproof glass, and lasers, but inside the glass case and on top of the post there lay the,

"Glass Blur," Conan muttered Naoko nodded, Conan turned to Naoko for explanation,

"They didn't know, that it was here to begin with, this building is created by Mikami Seichirou, my great grandfather, this is his creation"

"No wonder you knew the secret passages around here," Conan said, "But why show it to me?" he asked,

"Well, I need you to be here, just stay here," Naoko replied as she made her way towards the post also avoiding the lasers, then she got to the case, then she killed the old sensor, which shut off the lasers, she signaled Conan to come, then she attached a some sort of microphone on his collar, then a speaker sticker on the glass, she nodded at him then covered her ears, Conan used as trained by Mae, a high pitched ear-splitting voice, much like Rena's then slowly the glass made some crack, then finally broke into pieces, Conan looked at her, somewhat annoyed,

"I'm going to be a thief if this keeps going," Conan muttered Naoko just chuckled, then she took the gem, then hid it in her chest pocket, Naoko nodded at Conan, Conan returned it, then they moved forward, then Naoko grabbed the wall lamp then twisted it then another secret door opened,

"Say I was wondering, why are everything here in a height of a child?" Conan asked,

"Mom said that my great grandfather had a sickness, he have a sickness to be so short, that is why everything here are designated for our height" Naoko explained then they saw another post but no traps or security, then in the post or standing on it was a,

"Diamond…." Conan muttered as he looked at it, then Naoko took it, then hid it,

"This is the family crest of the Mikami clan, now one more to go" then they moved forward the dark walls, with Conan's watch light help, then they saw another case,

"Say why didn't your great grandfather installed the traps here?" Conan asked,

"The Glass Blur was known to be the guardian of the two family crests, without it on its post it deactivated the traps, since it was the protector, without the protector the other two have no guard, but Glass Blur didn't belong to both clans of Mikami and Nanami,"now Conan was confused,

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"It belongs to the Kudo clan, or should I say Edogawa clan?" she said as both saw a Sapphire, then she took it, then give the Glass Blur to Conan, "it belongs to you now," she said Conan looked at it, they were about to turn around but he stopped when he looked up, but he shrugged it off "we should get going," Conan nodded then they both ran towards from where they came from, Conan also looked around the walls had some carvings, then he looked at Naoko, who is running ahead of him, then something touched his cheek,

'Water?' he thought, 'no, this is…' he looked ahead only to see Naoko's eyes filled with tears, he looked worried for a second, then they both arrived to the basement where they were thrown in, then Naoko pressed a different tile that made the door shut, she wiped her tears away,

"Sorry for that…" she muttered, Conan shook his head,

"It was the carving on the walls right? The epitaph…." He said, Naoko nodded, then he patted her head,

"But it was good that you figured it out," then he also wiped her tears away then smiled at her, eyes shut, Naoko felt her cheeks go warm then immediately turn away, shadowing her eyes, just then as if on cue the door opened revealing Vesper and Jerry,

"Both of you get ready! We're going to hurry up" with that both went upstairs then went to their rooms,

(Conan's side)

Conan was slowly packing his things, he grab a device which Naoko and he had been preparing then he accidentally shove the pillow revealing a notebook, no a journal, he opened it, property of Edogawa Hasochirou, he blinked then opened it then started reading it, it was a boy, a code solver or code decipher like him, around his age, this was the boys previous room, the boy escaped and wasn't found, but he met a person who gave him courage and that was, Nanami Naoko, the boy had feelings for Naoko and now hoping that she would find this, since he was able to escape by himself,

'So, someone did escape, that is why they kidnapped me,' Conan thought then hid it in his bag, then took a case that Naoko gave him, Conan opened it then put the Glass Blur in it, he looked at the painting that had the night sky and stars, he sighed then put it in his bag, 'It's time to settles this once and for all'

(Naoko's side)

'Baka…Kudo is seventeen, your still seven….but I lied to him, someone did escape, but was never found but I'm sure his alive somewhere..' Naoko thought, she had finish pakcing now she was just lying on her bed, then she looked at her phone, then on the contact list she scrolled down to Edogawa Conan then just below it, Edogawa Hasochirou, she dialed it then the line went through,

"Naoko-chan?" the boy picked up,

"Where are you now?" Naoko asked,

"I'm with Veronica-san…in the bay"

"Good…."

"Say did someone get killed? Because of me?"

"No, no one did, they just looked for your replacement, since they thought you died from the fall,"

"I see…..say Na-" the boy tried to continue but was cut off by a Kansai accent,

"Wha'dya mean ye can' lend us a boat?! We need it very badly lives are at stake!" Naoko knew that voice it was Hattori's she listened closely,

"Hasochirou-kun, give the phone to that man! The man who has the Kansai dialect!" she said,

"O-okay," the boy replied,

(On the other side)

Haottir got angry that the man wouldn't lend them a boat, Ran and the others were worried,

"Oniichan…" a bot called, the boy wore glasses like Conans, he had a raven hair but not the same groom as Conan's he also have the same sapphire eyes, he looked at Hattori who looked at him confused, he showed Hattori his phone, "Naoko-chan says she wants to talk with you," he said, Hattori paled then answered it,

"Hello?" he whispered,

"Hattori?!" Conan's voice went through,

"Ku-er Conan?! What happened?"

"Dunno, but Naoko called this boy named Edogawa Hasochirou, and the line went through, means you're near the place we are held captive," Conan continued,

"Huh? Where 're ya? We'll come an'"

"No! Don't' things are going as planned, if you raid now it will be jeopardize, don't do anything funny, just act like you are normal tourists angry because they won't lend you a boat, but do something just go to that island," Conan cut in

"Okay, but I thought it was Naoko who would speak to me," Hattori said,

"Oh, she told me then I thought you would not listen so I told her to let me tell you instead, Oh, and bring that kid who gave you the phone, and his guardian with you, Naoko said they know what to do," with that the line went dead,

"So you need a boat?" a woman with a orange-blonde hair, green eyes, wearing red suit, and matching skirt, and a white long sleeve top underneath the coat, and a yellow ribbon supported by a greed emblem brooch, asked, she smirked, "Then this way, everyone exchange glance, but followed, the boy took the phone back then followed the woman, the woman lead them to a luxurious ship, "I'm Veronica Von Duer, Nanami Naoko-sama's servant," the woman introduced herself,

"I'm Edogawa Hasochirou, escaped from the Ranches clutches with Naoko-chan's help, also a code decipher," the boy introduced himself, everyone was about to say something, but the woman, Veronica got ahead,

"Now get aboard, were going to be late…" she said, then everyone followed, figuring to ask later, it was already around 12, the night seas were dangerous, Naoko and the others were already on the move, also being watched by the Ranches, they also aboard a luxurious ship, when the enging of the boat kicked in Naoko looked behind, the base directions, hoping Virus and Viridae would make it and save the files, while on Virus's side they were already evacuating the files, they were saving the last batch, but they didn't notice the file they dropped, the file of APTX4869, Virus put the files on MC, not minding the dent, then notice it missing but too late, as the building went up in flames, then they all drove away from the scene, Rena cursed for not noticing it, the most important file, she looked back the Black Organization was behind the explosion, then they went away from the scene, Rena checking all the files, she sighed,

'Looks like Shin-chan has to wait a bit longer for the antidote…' she thought as she look at the smoke rising, and fire trucks on their way, then she caught a glimpse of a shadow, no a woman, she knew that woman, she made a quick order to her brother then he complied, they speed up towards the woman,

"Get in" Rena said opening the door, the woman looked at them at first, "Come on, Nakako!" Nakako snapped out of her wonder them sighed the got on,

"You should hurry to that island, your ACE is in grave danger," Nakako said, Rena raised a brow,

'ACE? Shin-chan! Please be safe,' she thought, "Hachi!"

"ROGER!" then Hachi made a rough turn now using the farther way to the bay.

(Naoko's side)

Naoko could see the flames,

'So they are closing in' she thought then she looked at Conan who has been deep in thought, 'But we need to be careful, Haibara is in the other ship' she though, Conan looked at her, she nodded, then she looked at June who also nodded, then pretend to go to the bathroom, Naoko smirked, now the battle has just begun, and they are also going to have a clash with the Black Organization, but she was also hoping for one more fiend to join them, and that would be White Fang.

"Sa, Show wo hajimashou!" Naoko muttered, "IT'S SHOW TIME!" she yelled in English, all kids and four adults on their side move and kicked around knocking the lower guards, then the Hybrids entered, Naoko cursed under her breath, then Conan kicked a pot to one of the Hybrids faces knocking one of them out, while the other knocked out the other Hybrid members, then Mira just entered, then BB gang started to beat him picking a fight, just then Conan shot another pot, but this time on Mira's face, which knocked him unconscious, Conan looked at Naoko who gave him thumbs up. He nodded, it was just getting better and better, but they had lost sight of the math teacher, ever since they went aboard the ship, which gave him and Naoko a bad feeling, the others tied up the other Ranches members then Naoko took out a blueprint of the ship, or a map, then told everyone what to do, but didn't tell them about their precious Plan B. While she was ordering and explaining, a shadow, no Vermouth was listening on the right side of the door, while on the other side there listened a different person, who smirked wildly, "Your plans will fall apart soon Nanami Naoko…" then the shadow disappeared in the shadows.

**|End of Chapter 10|**

**Next time: Chapter 11: Let the Battle Begins Part 2|**

**Next onepiece4869; Conan's HINT!:**

**TRAITOR**

**(We have a new enemy in hand, or on the lose, White Fang may not make any appearance but will someday, yet another one of my late updates….. this wasn't making much action, it wasn't enough for the Battle, but it has just begun….it might get ugly later on, STAY TUNED!)**

**(F.C)**

**(Camera turns on)**

**Me: Long time no see! I haven't been making this kind of stuff aren't I? Well, sorry for the breakdown last time.**

**Conan: Tell me about it, anyway what are you planning?**

**Me: Oh, nothing…..*smiles wickedly,***

**Conan: *sweatdrop* 'This is not good, she's planning something bad…..' AHEM! Anyway see you guys on the next chapter!**

**ME: Hey! That was my line! 'I knew I should kill him!' **

**(Camera turns off)**

**Me: Now that they're not looking….I'm gonna kill you!**

**(Sounds of vase or something fragile breaking into pieces, two people running around, one trying to catch the other while the other one is trying to get away)**

**(END of F.C)**

**(I know too short, but then I was thinking of another story…so…..sorry!)**


	11. Just a bit of Climax or poisoning etc

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…**

Recap:Vermouth was listening on the right side of the door, while on the other side there listened a different person, who smirked wildly, "Your plans will fall apart soon Nanami Naoko…" then the shadow disappeared in the shadows.

**|Chapter 11: Let the Battle Begins Part 2|**

Everyone did as told, Naoko sneaked on the hallway with Conan,

'I can't believe it, she lied to everyone,' Conan thought as Naoko lead, Conan sighed, Naoko peeked at a window leading to an office,

"Doyle…." She stretched her hand toward shim, he sighed then put a hair pin on her palm, then she started to pick to lock, then with a click it opened, sneakily both went inside,

"Are you sure we have to be here?" Conan whispered, she nodded, locking the door, "I can't believe that you drag me into this…." Conan muttered,

"So, would you refer to go with Mariah-san?" Naoko said mishciviously,

"No way in hell I would do that…" Conan shot back,

Naoko moved toward a desk and opened the last drawer, revealing abox,

"So, what it is in that?" Conan asked,

"Umm…..just a sedative…" Naoko answered, fiddling with the box,

"Yeah, right…" Conan watched the process when it opened, a ten pieces of syringe were inside, he blinked, but it was all empty, he looked at her,

"Of course I created the sedative, just needed these…." She smirked, putting it all in her bag, "Doyle, go ahead, I can take care of this meddlesome kitty…" she said,

"You sure?" she nodded, Conan sighed but crawled towards the door unlocked it then went outside, the door shut itself, with a soft thud, Naoko stood up, took out a syringe and a bottle that contained sedative, smirking she open the lid, then a rubber seal was seen, she removed the cover of the syringe, then carefully pushed the needle on, then took out some of the liquid, she coveredthe syringe then, put it on her pocket, making sure it was safe an deasy to get, putting the bottle back, she went outside, locking the door,

"So, did you tell your fat boss?" Naoko asked turning to her left, meeting the traitor, "Hikabane Richi-sensei…" the teacher smiled,

"Well, I will right now but after I kill you, yet I know you did it on purpose, taking one of us and tell your plan…..why is that? You could've played this well…." Hikabane said,

"Well, that's why give you the particular role, and said the others things in Code…." Naoko replied,

"So, your saying everyone knows I'm an enemy?"

"Yeah, it was simple….seeing you didn't have much role, and the other roles for June, Mariah, and the other some of it were false, some wasn't…..but clearly, we wrote the other plans and roles for others so you wouldn't know it…."

"So, is that why you sent that friend of yours away just to tell me the obvious?"

"No, I don't want him to see this…." The teacher smirked then tried to drop a blow on Naoko's head, but the lass dodge it, also kicking the traitor on her lower leg, the traitor hissed in pain, then tried to knee Naoko's gut which Naoko barely dodge, Hikabane pulled out a knife, then wield it to the thief, who have enough time to turn and try to get away, but it grazed her shoulder, Naoko touched it looking at the blood stained palm,

"Hmm….your better than I thought….for a kid.." Hikabane mocked, Naoko took this time to take the syringe and hid it on her sleeve which Hikabane didn't notice and has more easy access, Naoko smirked back,

"Not just that, I came to tell you what your boss's true motive is…." Hikabane raised a brow,

"What are you talking about? Of course he's going to get that treasure he's stupid previous boss hid, then were gonna escape this country then make new identities…"

"Really? Do you really think that's all? Do you really think that they'll help you get away? Also do you really think it's just the stolen billion dollars?" Naoko said,

"What are you talking about, that's right he's gonna make us rich, and you kids are no use anymore sorry but we have to kill you afterwards…"

"And where is that?"

"Here in this ship….we planted bombs and blow you all up once this ship is in the middle of the ocean…."

"Hmm…..really? I don't think so, after finding the treasure they'll trick you all to be in this ship and give you a fake remote then after you've went to the certain location they'll blow this place up, with the others and you guys, there will be only three of them left…..and the true motive isn't just retrieveing the stolen money, the money is just a camoflouge, a camoflouge for the true gambling for the true deal, the previous boss was the bank owner, they were smuggling drugs to other countries secretly, which they robbed the bank to cover up the deeds but the bank owner turned and said that if their identity are blown he would leave them to rot in prison which made them kill him, and leave him on the sidewalk…"

"What are oyu talking about, there were no traces of poison, he died from heart failure! And alcohol!"

"Yeah, or so the foresincs say, they make him drink the poison that bleneded with the alcohol, something that cannot be traced…"

"And that is?"

"Silver Bullet…..the truth is your boss and his other two friends, are part of this organization, which we have yet to know their motive but what we do know that there are aiming for control, yet moving in the shadows, and secretly murdering someone who knows about them under certain circumstances also leaving no trace or any evidence, and that said poison is created by their previous member who recently died, the previous White Fang…..which I can only think that my mom is involve in some way but knowing their part of that they will do this for their own, their just using you, and inside that treasure is the money and the said smuggling drugs…and afterward you can imagine it as I have said, you will abandoned with the other recruits,"

"Your bluffing, if your not why are you telling me this?"

"Do you know who Elizabeth Curnel is?" Naoko asked fiddling on her pockets as if searching for something,

"Yeah the bitch who killed my grandmother…" Naoko took out a card,

"The one who formed the organization klnown as RED, and who is the pre-queen of RED?"

"REDHAIRE…"

"What is your grandmother and your real name?"

"I'll tell you because your going to die sooner than the others and to the answer to your question is Janery Switson…"

"And yours is Smeavson Switches…."

"So?"

"The woman who murdered and slaughtered children who became missing.."

"How did you know that?! They didn't put this in public!"

"Because of this…" Naoko handed her the card, Hikabane/Smeavson took it raising a brow, Smeavson read it then her eyes went wide

"You're…" but too late seeing no one in front of her, then she felt something sharp enter her the side of her neck then something going inside of her,

"You know your height is easy to reach…your short…." Naoko whispered injecting the said 'sedative' on Hikabane's/Smeavson's neck using her right hand while the left gripped a metal bar on the ceiling, Smeavson started to choke, Naoko pulled out the syringe, then hid it in her bag, Smeavson dropped to her kness then dropped the card which slowly dropped on the ground showing what was written 'KILL' it said on 24 font size and 'S. Switches' on 9 font size, then started to scratch her throat, still coughing and choking, she looked at Naoko, "it was your fault messing with us, the one who imposed as White Fang and threw a spiked dagger on the previous REDHAIRE's back, also that night didn't have a real heist, it was a fake to lure out the real White Fang….who was believed to be Kaye Revill, my mom's best friend, no previous best friend, which meant you fell for it, no cops came since the place was in the RED mansion, and oh, I have reinforcements coming from another ship, they'll be here shortly thought they'll ambush while the three main culprits are on the island…"

"To think that a mere kid would kill me…" Smeavson said,

"Look's like you haven't really put the pieces together, you think that I'm just a member of RED but wrong, I am the pre-queen…." Naoko said, "oh, and that poison wasn't a normal poison, it was Silver Bullet….sorry…but only Elizabeth and I should know about this…" with that Naoko walked away from the corpse, or the person slowly turning into a corpse, and headed towards the basement where a boiler room is spotted,

(On the other ship,)

Hattori looked around the ship was surrounded by members of Red, but none of them were paying attention to them nor the others knew them, Hattori sighed they were seated in the middle, the kids were looking around from their seats frequently waving at each members, who waved back, Veronica was off to who-knows-where, while that Edogawa Hasochirou, was telling them something about the RED this and that, some payed attention but some didn't,

"Say Hasochirou-kun, did Naoko say somethin' 'bout Conan-kun?" Hattori asked, Hasochirou, some of the members who heard look at them for a while, whispers were heard, all randomly,

"Did he say, Conan?" –girl 1

"Yeah…seems like it…" – girl 2

"Wait, Coinan you mean the new recruit?!" -man

"Hmm….I want to meet him! I heard that he was very cute!" –girl 3

Hattori and the non-members looked around then Ran caught a glimpse of,

"Himarawi-cham?" Ran called out, a girl with green eyes, black bob hair, wearing a black-vilet suite, faced her with quizzically face but soon disappeared,

"Ran-chan?" the girl, Himarawi called back, Ran nodded, Himawari smiled,

"Ye know 'er, Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked Ran nodded, Himawari walked towards them, she and Ran hugged,

"How'd you know to contact RED?" Himawari asked,

"Hmm-mn…Conan-kun was kidnapped, and the RED were involved so…"

"I see….wait, Conan?" everyone fell silent, "Well, I see….please be careful…the Ranches are not a joke…"

"Umm…I know but why are you here?"

"Well, my dad was a member here, and he got killed by the Ranches, he was one of the two employees that got in the way of the bank robber…."

"I see…sorry for your loss…"

"Hmm-mn….It's all in the past…it's okay, well at least he died with a good reason…anyway I gotta go…" with that Himawari left, Ran sat back on her chair,

"Himawari?" Kogorou thought about it, "Wait, you mean your classmate back at grade school, with that detective brat?!"

"Yeah, but will you stop calling Shinichi that?" then another course of whispers were heard, all of them sweatdropped,

"Umm…" Haoschirou interrupted, "Sorry, but were gonna be on the island shortly, I would like to hang out, but I still have some stuff to attend to…" he stood up then left,

"How'd he know such thin'?" Hattori muttered confused, then three adults went near them and grab the kids, except for Haibara, the kids whined on putting them down and etc...

"This isn't a game! You kids still don't know that the basics! This a war! Don't iinterrupt, one wrong move and you could jeprodize us all!" A woman with the same orange-blonde hair same as Veronica's screamed and scolded them, the kids calmed down a bit

"And you are?" Megure asked,

"It's me Keibu, Veronica…" the woman, Veronica replied, everyone blinked seeing she looked different with her hair untied, and wearing a different suite,

"And?"

"As Hasochirou-kun have said we're near the island, and Naoko-sama said to keep the Detective Boys here, Ranches are a gang that can't be easily underestimated, also recommended by Conan-sama…"

"Eh?! Conan said that?!" Genta asked

"Eh?! No way!" Ayumi followed,

"Why would Conan-kun said such thing, even though we could help!" Mitsuhiko also agreed,

"Well, if it's Edogawa-kun I think he means something else.." Haibara said, this caught Veronica's attention,

"And what might that be?" Veronica asked, but Haibara just shrugged,

"Anyway where is the room? You can put them down, they'll listen…" the three men but the kids down then lead the way, Haibarar followed,

"Wait, where are you going?" Veronica asked Haibara, Haibara puton her kiddy,

"I might have the same IQ as Edogawa-kun, but I'm still a kid! I'm not used in the fighting area!" with that she followed the men and the other kids, Hattori sweatdropped,

"Then, what should we do?" Hattori asked,

"Well…." Veronica stated the plan…

(Meanwhile, in Naoko's side)

Naoko throw the syringe inside the boiler, satisfied she went back up to do as planned, using the same way, as she approached Smeavson's corpse, she sighed then picked up the card and hid it in her pocket then grab the ankles and dragged it, then once a two door were in sight she let go of the ankles and opened the door, which is a cabinet, also spacious, then she grabbed the corpse's ankle then put the body inside, after letting go, she took a deep breath, wiping some of the sweat that is now trickling down her forehead and cheek, then she walked out of the cabinet and shut the door, then went along the said plan,

(On Conan side)

Now he was waiting at the entrance of the dining room, where he was supposed to meet Naoko, then the said girl came into view, then nodding at each other they entered the room, looking inside everyone else were there even the suspects they took their reserved seats,

"Where have you been?" Conan asked, knowing she took to long,

"Well, I did got the kitty to shut up for a while, then just went to the bathroom for a bit…" Naoko replied, Conan raised a brow, but let it go, seeing there food were served, they look at Doase side, seeing his food were served yet for the other guards wasn't, Naoko smirked….everything was going according to plan….

(On Roku's side, Kitchen)

Roku, looked at the boiling stew, she looked at bottle filled with a liquid substance, Naoko never told her what it was, but Naoko did say that it should only be served for the guards, uncertain she opened the lid,

*POP* she sniffed the contains, nothing, as if it were just water, then she poured it in the stew, then stirred it, then she sighed, knowing it was done, she started to serve it on the plates,

(In the Dinning Room)

The stews were served to te guards, hungry guards who were blushing like mindless drunkards and ate the stew without hesitation, Naoko smirked,

"What is in that bottle anyway?" Conan whispered, Naoko smiled at him,

"Sleeping pills….though I created it, it's colorless, tatseless and scentless, meaning you won't even know it if it's there…." Naoko whispered back, Conan raised the brow and watched the guards enjoying their meal,

"Yeah, but won't Jerry notice that they'll fall asleep?"

"What are you talking about? It has different side-effects, the effects will happen after 20 or 30 minutes depending on the person who've consumed it…"

"Hmmm…" Conan looked back at the guards, then to Naoko who seemed to enjoy te scene and finished her meal in a second, he sigh then started to eat his own meal, he looked at Naoko again who now dropped the look she was wearing on earlier, Conan raised a brow,

'Hmm? Just what is she thinking?' then he looked at where she was looking at and it was, 'Kaye Reville? No, that's Nanami Nakako….' Then he looked back at Naoko, Naoko who noticed the gaze looked at him with innocent look, which he just laughed off and started to eat his meal again, while Naoko returned her gaze to Nakako, with a worried look.

[Naoko's POV]

'The plans working well, but….Nakako-oneechan didn't want it…she didn't want this to happen, now am I like this?' I looked at Jerry, 'Right, he did this to me, wrecking an innocent flower into a violent one is easy, people's feelings are fragile as the flowers, like a rose the roses might bloom easily but once it blooms its fire is easily distinguished….he didn't even noticed me there, unforgiveable….' Then my thoughts were cut off by a certain someone,

'Don't…if yuou seek revenge you'll go down the same path….guilt…." Doyle whispered,

"What do you know?" I hissed,

"Revenge isn't something I can't accept….just throw him in jail…" he replied, I scoffed,

"You're saying just that?"

"So, this is your true colors?" he asked which got me my eyes wide, that question knocked me off guard, I had never had been this way before not since _she_ died….I knew this wasn't me, but with him living and crawling in this world I wouldn't find peace…."I think the real you is still sleeping….trapepd inside your dreams….I know I don't really have the right…but just don't, I know you killed Hikabane-sensei, no Smeavson-san, she disguised herself, you knew from the very beginning, you were just testing me….yet I knew if I have left you alone you would have killed her, though I let you, but know that you've done it, I'm a detective who doesn't wan toyu to go out of control, I'll stop you before it happens, I trusted you on that woman and you-"

"Just let the trust go… I know…but the real me won't come out time soon, it doesn't want to, even John knows that…"

"Why shouldn't he? He is a detective after all…" I scoffed,

"So, you're going to arrest me? Tantei-san?"

"Not for murder…" I looked at him confused, he shadowed his eyes, "But for thievery, as a detective I vant to chase you not as a murderer but a theif.." my eyes glittered for a bit, I know he was trying to get the real me out of the darkness, but the darkness fought back,

"What are you saying, I killed her?!" I yelled but whispered back,

"It wasn't you, it was the bad witch that was controlling you…"

"Witch? Really? Now the detective's who's too mature to believe in fanatasy is now believing it?!"

"Witch exists you know…." He stopped looking bored "and so does water serpents…" I looked at him, I knew what he meant, I know what he's talking about, but how did he know that, he looked at me then narrowed his gaze at me, I raised my hands but not too high and smiled,

"Okay, I give in….. I won't seek revenge again…" he smiled back,

"And you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise put my word on a key, put it in a chest lock it up throw the chest's key in the ocean, bury the chest in the ground 15ft from the surface, and build a house on top of it…." I said, he blinked but just chuckled but both of us went back to out solemn moods,

"You know….you could just let it go…" he said,

"Says the one who doesn't let the past go…" I shot

"Well, I have let go apart of it but I won't since I promised and I will keep that promise…." He shot back, "How old are you anyway?" he asked, I pouted,

"I dunno, my mind was programmed to know everything, but I sometimes won't remember it and that doesn't mean I'm not human, I was frozen from time I have only spen three years with my family before it smashed into pieces…"

"Hmm….. I see…."

"Anyway…" I stood up, "We're running late don't you think? We better get going…." Then with that he stood up as I walked down to the exit/entrance then opened it then went outside he followed and there we met, "It's really nice of you to join us now, Vermouth…" I said smirking, she smirked back,

"REDHAIRE….. I have been waiting here for fifteen minutes…"

"Good to hear then…serves you right….though where are _they_?"

"_Their_ near, _their_ in the island but not there to ambush _them_ with civilians, seeing there must be no witness, but since when did you both know about Jerry's smuggling?"

"Sicne the kidnapping…" I answered,

"There was a faint scent of marijuana in the van…" Conan finished, Vermouth smirked,

"I see….well I did what you asked me to, but more than that, sorry you have to do things on your own…." She turned her back to us, "but really, I would watch that kitty of yours…." With that she walked away,

"How'd you got to talk to her?" Conan asked,

"I only did what I can….though her fee iks really expensive though I'm not paying….."

"Then who is?"

"You…you will….I'm nothing but a theif, and as a detective you msut re-write the theif's wrong doing…." I send him a mischievious wink then walked ahead of him as he deadpanned and chased after me, running through the corridors were quiet easy seeing there was no one around anymore, but no one knows what fate waits ahed, now don't they?

(In the RED's ship)

[Normal POV]

The other's have arrived on the island, yet who could've have known that _they_ would sail in the middle of the night, it's almost dusk, but now more importantly _they'll_ be here in a couple of minutes, the kids includiong Haibara were waiting in the room, Haibara felt a small fear in her, but it wasn't as strong as it should be,

[Haibara's POV]

'Could it be that I was feeling it because they were thinking that I was alive?' I thought as I read a book of Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde, though not really reading just observing the kids….i looked at them as they play with the computer I looked at the window with nothing could be seen from outside but just dark sky and waves, I sighed and looked at the others for entertainment, wondering where Rean and her colleague is right now and what their doing.

(On Rena's side)

[Renz's POV]

'Great first we saw Jodie and now she disappeared!' I though as I wondered back to my memory as Hachi drove down the shore lines,

**-**_**Flashback…**_**-**

_**We saw Jodie after the fire**_

"_**Get in!" then with that she went inside and thanked us, we just shrugged it off then we found a place were it looked like something was dugged out or it was just dugged on but new, Hachi stopped the car to let us investigate it, we looked around not leaving a flashlight wirth Jodie until we heard the van's doors slam shut, and once we returned she wasn't there anymore…**_

_**-End of Flashback…**_**-**

I though back as I rubbed my temples,

"That's absurd! She can't get away that fast!" I complained for a hundrenth seeing I haven't got an answer Hachi grunted,

"You know! That I know that! I'm not dumb!"

"Says the one who easily gets nervous around adults yet talks fine with kids seeing you sound like Shin-chi when you're nervous….."

"Whatever! Though what if that wans't Jodie, she still talks in her American or so accent which we know she's fluent in Japanese!"

"Yeah, then that means…"

"That…wasn't Jodie…" we blinked dots, then exchanged glances then reverted our eyes to the road ahead, seeing the ocean clearly,

"Then who?" we said out loud in a sync, then as if on cue a white triangular glider flew from a distance heading to the designated island…

"KID!" we both yelled Hachi stopped the car, we looked at each other then with a nod it was settled, I looked back where we saw KID which is akready out of sight,

'But why would he show up now? Wait….gotta ask him later about this…that freak..where did he hear such knews? I knew I never told him about the kidnapping….then where?"I though, as I looked at my phone which I had received a mail from earlier saying:

_I heard Tantei-kun got kidnapped…_

_I'll help….don't be mad please…_

_-K.K_

I sighed, he truly meant what he said, now I got out of the car and dialed one of the RED member's number who immediately agreed on lening me a boat which Hachi waited for my signal, when I gave him a thumbs up he nodded then we made our way to a familiar boat renting area, where a friend is a member of RED undercovered as a fisherman and the manager of the boat rent, I borrowed his motor boat, then wore my goggles to keep my glasses from falling as Hachi positioned himself behind me, then I dashed off to my knew destination, and continued on my thoughts on the way

'If KID knows about _that_, meaning he either spied on Con-chi, or he got kidnapped himself…..'

**|End of Chapter 11|**

**Next Time: Chapter 12; KID joins in!**

**Next onepieceanime4869/DAA(Dark Alchemist Assassin)'s; Conan's HINT!:**

**Disguise!**

**(F.C)**

**(Camera turns on)**

**Me: *Yawn!***

**Conan: *roll's eyes* So you planning to celebrate my birthday?**

**Me: Yeah…..Happy Birthday! Edogawa Conan-kun, and Kudo Shinichi! Though I go tot carried away in SAI paint Tool, which I almost forgot to make a gift….sorry…**

**Conan: Nah….an update is enough….**

**Me: You sure you don't want an antidote?**

**Conan: No, you're probab;ly planning something else…**

**Me: Heheh…you can't fool a detective can't ya?**

**Conan: Yeah…anyway since when did KID join?**

**Me: Dunno, just slipped in my mind….since I knew I can't handle making more appearance…**

**Conan: What, why is that?**

**Me: Dunno….just got a little too pre-occupied?**

**Conan: Okay, then let's see how this ends…no one will die right? Except for the ones you killed off already, of course…**

**Me: Maybe! Dunno!**

**Conan: OI!**

**Me: (Move's towards the camera turns it off)**

***Evil Laugh***

**(End of F.C)**

**(A/N: How was it? Huh…..I hope this makes up the very, very late update…though anyway Happy Birthaday Conan-kun! Shin-chan! Hope you have a great time dealing with the next culprit, and Gosho, get the boy kidnapped sometime or get him become the hostage, poisoned or whatever just make him -a little-suffer, for a bit, or make Yukiko, Eri, Yuusaku or other character's who haven't really appeared except for Okino Yoko, please? *put's on puppy face* Ayway REVIEW and REVIEW! No, Review no update on either on of my other stories! Just Kidding! No really just tell me how's this one!)**


	12. Two Thieves

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…**

Recap: "KID!" we both yelled Hachi stopped the car, we looked at each other then with a nod it was settled, I looked back where we saw KID which is akready out of sight,

'But why would he show up now? Wait….gotta ask him later about this…that freak..where did he hear such knews? I knew I never told him about the kidnapping….then where?"I though, as I looked at my phone which I had received a mail from earlier saying:

_I heard Tantei-kun got kidnapped…_

_I'll help….don't be mad please…_

_-K.K_

I sighed, he truly meant what he said, now I got out of the car and dialed one of the RED member's number who immediately agreed on lening me a boat which Hachi waited for my signal, when I gave him a thumbs up he nodded then we made our way to a familiar boat renting area, where a friend is a member of RED undercovered as a fisherman and the manager of the boat rent, I borrowed his motor boat, then wore my goggles to keep my glasses from falling as Hachi positioned himself behind me, then I dashed off to my knew destination, and continued on my thoughts on the way

'If KID knows about _that_, meaning he either spied on Con-chi, or he got kidnapped himself…..'

**| Chapter 12; KID joins in!|**

[Exclusively: KID's/ Kaito's POV]

I used my hangglider to fly towards the designated island, though who knew that Tantei-kun knew such dangerous people, but who was that Vermouth they were talking about? But now no matter, I need to find them and fast, before it's too late, the Ranches are planning really bad deeds especially for Tantei-kun and that Umi-no-dorobo-chan….I saw the island, from the information Jii-chan got this Island has a population over 1,354 I could see a small village, I just passed the ship Tantei-kun is in, though good thing that one of the guards didn't notice me flew by, then a ship same as the Ranches and hostages are on hid behind the island's mountain where is out of the eye sight of the islanders, also by the ship where Tantei-kun is,

'RED' a big fonted red letters were on the side, 'Ah, so that thief's reinforcement…' then my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar noise,

*Tsk…Krk* it was the earpiece I have which connects me to Jii-chan in case of emergency, I answered it,

"Jii-chan?"

"Ah, Boochama…." Jii-chan answered, "I've checked on what you've asked for….and it seems that we have good news, lets just hope that the kids won't mention a thing about it…" Jii-chan continued,

"Yeah, but let's worry about that once we put those syndicates in jail…" I replied, rather seriously,

"Yeah, guess you're right…though Boochama, why did you have to do that?" Jii-chan asked, I blinked,then thought for a while,

"I just thought that they would lead me to Snake…" I replied, still wondering if it was a correct decision, I sighed, "I'll call you later…" I continued,

"Yeah, I'll be waiting.." with that he hanged up, I sighed thinking back to the events that happened days before this, they counted on me, though Tantei-kun knew it was me under that disguise but didn't mention it, also I think that Naoko also know, yet also didn't say, but if she knew she probably won't mention it… but I wonder if she really know…

**(**_**…Flashback…**_**)**

_**Conan and Naoko visited me, under a disguise, and talked to me,**_

"_**So, we'll meet at the basement in 12 o'clock, at the time 10 o'clock sharp, did you get that?" he continued, I nodded, Tantei-kun looked at me from head-to-toe, then shook his head and heaved a sigh, Naoko turned to him,**_

"_**Is something wrong?" she asked almost immediately, he tensed then put up his hands,**_

"_**No, no, it's nothing, just remembered something…" he lied, obviously he knew that it was me, Naoko narrowed her gaze at me,**_

"_**You're not a" she said knocing on the wall next to me, "are you?" she continued, I shook my head calmly, keeping up the façade of the one who I disguised as,**_

"_**No, no…." I said still using that person's voice, "If you truly trust me, then I'll do the same to you," with that she calmed down a bit but didn't removed the eerie gaze she put on me,**_

"_**I see…" she retorted,**_

"_**Let's go…" Conan said, she nodded, then headed towards the door, Conan opened the door then went outside, she followed but before the door shut, she mouthed,**_

'_**I-don't-trust-you' and casted me a last suspecting gaze, which sent a shiver down my spine, but didn't make it obvious, after they left, but still next to the door, waiting for something, I sighed, they were probably still talking and whispering to each other, I calmed myself, then turned to the desk right in front of me, then glanced at the door, they were still there, I tensed, then I felt their presence go away, I calmed again, they were suspecting me if I was spying, though Tantei-kun knew who I am, sighing I arranged the papers of the students made, and checked the answers putting a circle on the wrong ones, 'If I recall correctly, Naoko calls Tantei-kun, Doyle for some reason, I wonder if it's a codename,'**_

"_**Better tell-" I was about to say 'Jii-chan' when, the door slammed open, shutting immediately, I tensed and shivered, eyes wide I looked back seeing the two again,**_

"_**Oh, and 'yagi-san', I prefer to not to disguise as that person, or you'll regret it later having some people under your tail…." Naoko said, I stared at her knowing smirk, she knows who I am, and came back unnoticed with a bored-looking Tantei-kun just to give me a warning,, I put on my poker face, and smiled at both of them turning around,**_

"_**W-What are you talking about?" I asked, and stuttered,**_

"_**Drop the act or you'll be send down-face to the center of the Earth…" she hissed, Tantei-kun sighed,**_

"_**C-Come on…don't be rude, Naoko," I said I was about to continued but Tantei-kun interrupted,**_

"_**Stop, no one can keep a straight poker face twenty-four seven," he hissed, "We saw what you did, no use, but just keep it, as long as we can put 'them' behind bars, but after it, I suggest you to go away right after capture or you'll be put behind bars too…" he sontinued now smirking, the message he gave sent twenty shivers down my spine, I smirked, giving up,**_

"_**You got me Tantei-kun, Nanami-san, though how?" I asked, now using my KID voice,**_

"_**It was quiet easy KID-san, though I hope you would give a cute nickname on your heist.." Naoko stated,**_

"_**I'll think about it.."**_

"_**But….BUT, I won't be chasing your tail, but I will be aiming the stone your after," she smirked, "I am also a 'Hermes' after all….Adios…Yagi-san…" she bid farewell, then she opened the door and left ahead of Tantei-kun, he looked at me wearing a serious look, and sighed,**_

"_**KID…"**_

"_**Tantei-kun…" I smiled,**_

"_**What are you doing here?" he asked, tucking his hands in his pockets, I blinked I can't just tell him that I'm after a men-in-black, it'll get him in danger!**_

"_**Well, I sensed that my Tantei-kun wa sin danger so I checked out what happened and after obtaining information I got myself kidnapped," I lied, he blinked and narrowed his gaze at me, he knows I lied, but let it slide, the look disappeared, 'Shit, now can't you think of a better excuse you stupid thief' I silently cursed myself**_

"_**Fine," he let his tensed shoulders calm "Just make sure that you won't get in trouble with the reinforcements, and police, because we seriously wouldn't help you" he said it sounded like a threat, "and after you've done your business, whatever it is, get the hell out of here and don't involve further or we'll terminate you or kick your ass out…" now he didn't sound like Tantei-kun, then he went outside, "Adios, Lupin…" with that the door shut with a soft thud leaving me blinking, I turned around back to the desk and though for a while, 'now what was that all about, is he dealing with something that he don't someone else involved in it? I better check it out but I have to tell 'Jii-chan' about this…' I reached for my earpiece in my pocket, then the door slammed opened again, I turned around 'Now what is it?!' I hissed in my mind but seeing the two again, and their smirks, it send millions of shivers down my spine,**_

"_**I wouldn't tell my accomplice about this if I were you…" Naoko warned, still smirking**_

"_**Eh?"**_

'_**The Ranches won't care who they kill, if it's on their way, except for me and Naoko, but even if innocent people gets involve they wouldn't hesitate a blink," Tantei-kun added, also smirking "KID, were not trying to stop on what you are doing…" he continued,**_

"_**We're warning you…." Naoko followed,**_

"_**And KID/Yagi-san, this warning doesn't mean any ordinary warnings, this warning is a warning that'll cost your life…." Both said in a sync, "Then we shall take our leave…..KID-sensei/Yagi-sensei" both continued then walked away, finally shutting the door, I stood up looked around with alert, stood beside the door slowly opened a creak and looked for the two's traces and found them walking down the corridor, chatting like real friends and as if nothing has happned, I stared wide eye at them, which I let my self relex, the door fully opened, they were also laughing, though the words I caught were;**_

"_**You should've seen his face!" Naoko chirped,**_

"_**Yeah, it was priceless!" Tantei-kun retorted,**_

"_**Yeah, I should've brought the camera!"**_

_**Yeah, me too!" then they continued down their path, they noticed me and smiled and waved good-bye, I sighed and went back in then sat on the chair, thinking deep, I reached for the earpiece but hesitated, and let their words repeat in my mind,**_

**(**_**…End of Flashback…**_**)**

I landed swiftly, but now that I thought about it, Ume-chan's nickname, I thought about it putting my hand on my chin, scanning some nicknames for her, I snapped my fingers knowing the nickname,

"Doris-chan it is then…." I thought thinking of a nickname but hesitate, "But then…." Then a picture of her saying a word or a name flashed back, "Hermes?" I repeated, "Hermes….Hermes….Hermes…" I smirked, "Aite-chan or Laverna-chan!" I chirped, then a familiar beep interrupted me,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOCHAMA!? HIDE RIGHT NOW IF YOU WONT THE ENEMY WILL SEE YOU!" Jii-chan yelled through the earpiece which really broke the atmosphere, which I could have sworn that every inch of my hair tensed, and raised, my ears were ringing as soon as it disappeared, I sighed knowing that he would yell more

"I got it! Just chill out…" then I hid into the shadows putting on a disguise, but I need to do something about this case….I saw the RED ship and started to spy on it,

(inside the Red ship) {A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but it is still on KID's POV, he just spied,, now to the story!}

Tantei-han is now talking to them, I raised the volume of the transmitter I planted secretly and unnoticeable,

"But we can help! Why won'cha let us?!" Tantei-han complied,

"It'll be a burden!" the woman with a blonde hair or so shot,

"BUT Ku-Conan-kun called us 'ere an' gave us a plan, even dat REDHAIRE of yers did!" he shot back, the others were just worried on how this would turn out,

"Heh? If she did then show me proof!" she mocked and hissed, then Tantei-han took out a folded paper then unfolded it and shoved it to her face without hitting her but hold it for her, "T-This is.." she stuttered, eyes wide,

"So, ya believe me now?! I told ya dat she did! We were able ta get dis 'cause yer member gave it ta us who is coded by Virus! We also met Viridae!"

"H-How did you?!"

"They intraduced themselve' so why don'cha stop blbbin' an' make us help ya!"

"Um, Heiji's right, we might be de only ones who can help ya…" Kazuha said agreeing to her boyfriend's decision,

"I also think so, we can help you we promise to not to be a burden just please!" Ran pleaded, the woman sighed then nodded, they cheered,

"But make sure to move when I told you so!" they saluted, then my observation was interrupted by,

"Bochama….their near..the'y'll arrive in a couple of minutes…" I nodded and waited for the ship to completely arrive, the other in Red ship were also alerting knowing the ship is near, I smirked, 'It's show time…'

(Author's/Reader's POV) (Randomized scenes)

KID under another disguise waited in the shadow for the Ranches's and hostages arrival smirking,

The other in the RED ship(except for the kids and Haibara) started to come out and hide also in the shadows preparing for ambush,

Conan, and Naoko smirked at each other nodding, and watched the other guards who have eaten the spiked food fall asleep and will be asleep for 10 hours, but some of the guards were still awake and now trying to hold them back from getting to the control room, the other kids and teacher allies were now helping to bring down or beat up the remaining guards according to plan though only one teacher is missing the teacher whom KID disguised as,

Doase, Vesper were and other members of the Rnaches were nervious now knowing the kid's and victims plans, a bead of cold sweat trickled down Doase's cheek, wearing a terrified look then shook it naway, "Capture them! Now! Even it means to use your guns! We're getting near the island! If one of them escapes your all dead!" then he kept barking orders,

Rena and Roetachi were now hurrying using their fellow member speed boat, and heading to the island, seeing the Ranches's ship's light, Rena stirred to the right avoiding it's sight of them

"Virus, the islands right there!" Roetachi said,

"Not yet, the Ranches are there they know how we look like, meaning they would know once they get a sight of us, it jeopardise the plan!" with that she stirred to the islands direction avoiding the Ranches's ship.

Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, and Vermouth, were now approaching the back side of the island where the village's main gate is, (but you can get through the other side seeing the village is in the middle) Gin smirks, 'It' time to erase your works and selves, Jerry, Vesper, Mira…..Delilah….'

Now who will win the battle?!

The RED, KID, Ranches or BO!

Who will become the victor?

Naoko, Conan, KID, Doase, Gin! Either of them! Let's wait and see…

**|End of Chapter 12|**

**Next time; Chapter: 13 A Deck of Cards**

**Next DAA(DarkAlchemistAssasin)'s; Conan's HINT!:**

**Codename!**

**(F.C)**

**Me: Okay, I'll do the A/N here, so now, who do you think KID-san is disguised as? And why did he chose such nickname for Naoko-chan! Yet, I didn't expect for KID to join in! Hahah!**

**KID: I think my ear's still ringing….**

**Me: oh shut it, **

**Conan: Says the girl who really does random stuffs…**

**Me: Oi! I dun' do dat!**

**Conan: Oh, really**

**Me: Methinks that if thy keep going at ze pathe ye wonst durst to gost near a mere ever againne….**

**Conan: *blinks* you do know that you made some mistakes, do you?**

**Me: overmany…**

**KID: She okay?**

**Me: Nay…**

**Conan: Guess not….**

**Me: Nay, henceforth…**

**Conan and KID: oi, oi….What's the matter?**

**Me: Naught….**

**Conan & KID:*thinks of something***

**Conan: What do you think of this story?**

**Me: pudh….**

**KID: Why is that?**

**Me: I know not wit….**

**Conan: Will you stop that?!**

**Me: I shalt naught….**

**Conan and KID: Why?**

**Me: Me thinks that the cause art thine heart and thy brain…..**

***Both blinked then scratched their heads wildely, then walked away out of sight, I smiled,***

**Me: They fell for it! Anwya I know it's short, sorry but only one POV so…Tell me hows this? CHAO!**

**(Camer turns off)**

**(End of F.C)**


	13. Chapter 13

'**The Client that Brings Misfortune'**

**|Cast by Detective Conan Characters|**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters, but Nanami Naoko, and Hizukawa Rena, her family and some others are mine though…**

Recap: Rena and Roetachi were now hurrying using their fellow member speed boat, and heading to the island, seeing the Ranches's ship's light, Rena stirred to the right avoiding it's sight of them

"Virus, the islands right there!" Roetachi said,

"Not yet, the Ranches are there they know how we look like, meaning they would know once they get a sight of us, it jeopardise the plan!" with that she stirred to the islands direction avoiding the Ranches's ship.

Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn, and Vermouth, were now approaching the back side of the island where the village's main gate is, (but you can get through the other side seeing the village is in the middle) Gin smirks, 'It' time to erase your works and selves, Jerry, Vesper, Mira…..Delilah….'

**|Chapter 13: A deck of Cards|**

Rena stirred further, but the more she does it the harder it got, then out of blind sight, she spied something else moving, she and Hachi were now almost top the back of the island, she stopped the engine, Roetachi stared at her,

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"This is bad…..this is very bad, we can't get through from here, _their_ coming!" then Rena stirred again, then stopped in the shadows, she took out her RED phone, and took out the radar, it was on the opposite side on where she is, "And yet they listened to Veronica's plan not mine…." She sighed, annoyed she started the engine and drove through avoiding the enemy's ship in the progress, 'Please….Let us get there in time!'

(B.O)

Vermouth looked from the lobby, the deck could be seen, she sighed, she was playing the fortune telling using cards for now, she flipped the last card open, 'Kiosukero…..Cool Guy….' She thought as she read the card's fortune, and it said;

_Death_

Gin looked at her, he smirked, "You don't look so good…..Belmont…" he said, she just ignored him, "Hmmm…..looks like Lady Luck is on our side…." He said, as he watched the island in sight, he could've sworn something moved on the side of the island even though in the shadows he frowned but soon got replaced by his smirk, "Well, well…..it looks like Jerry is not the only bugs we have…" he said,

(Haibara's side, Confined –Almost Locked- Room)

After the coast was clear, Haibara took out a laptop from the drawer, or hidden drawer, and typed something very fast,

"Oi, what was that for?! Haibara?" Genta asked, annoyed,

"We have a differents mission, and it was Edogawa-kun that assigned it to us…." Haibara replied,

"Mission?" the three repeated, Haibara smirked and nodded, they smiled at each other,

"Then what is it?" Ayumi asked,

"What did Conan-kun asked us to do?" Mitsuhiko followed,

"What is it, Haibara?!" Genta asked, all three were pipped up,

"Oh, that would be…." But before she could continue she felt a strong presense coming from behind, no doubt that it was the BO, and lots of them, seeing she could sense a little bit of it

"Oi, what is it?!" Genta interrupted, the presence she felt disappeared, she knew that after they thought that she was dead, she has not felt their presence even if they are near, but it seems she could feel them if they are many of them, but it would disappear once someone interrupts her concentration,

"Well, we would wait for Rena-san and Hachi-kun to arrive, we need to help them get on board here, and…" she smirked as if there was nothing she felt,she showed them a map, they smiled widely, eyes glittering, and nodded,

(At KID's side)

Kid hid in a bush, while other RED members occupied other hiding spot, they almost found him, but he needs to get his business done without them noticing him, remembering the warning from Tantei-kun and Laverna-chan, he heaved a sigh, and notice Rena and Hachi stirring away from the Ranches' ship, going to the direction where the RED ship is located, he blinked,

'If all of the RED members are here who would help them get in the ship? Do they have something?' with that he swiftly moved out from his hiding spot then to the parked ship to help the siblings,

(At Naoko's/Conan's side)

Second by second they were approaching the control, Naoko and Conan could sense Jerry shivering in cold sweat nervous when they get near, but it wasn't long for the ship to arrive, they probably have 10 or so minutes until their plan fails, the other hostages were now doing their best to help, or knocking out the guards trying to stop them , then a piercing whistle went through the air, which the flying object nearly hit Naoko on her right eye, which Conan helped her to dodge, or more like he just shoved her out of the way, the kids screamed at the sound of the gunshot, now some of the guards were carrying guns, smirking at them and randomly shooting at them, which they immediately took cover at the sight of the gun, but their luck ran out, thanks to Lady Luck, June got shot, Conan and Naoko who noticed this cursed under their breaths, stared at each other, Naoko heaved a sigh as June tried his best to stop the bleeding he was shot at his abdomen like Conan, Naoko gulped and looked at Hideki who got grazed on his shoulder, but the without June they would have to change plans not like he's dead but it's not like he can guard the box anymore, the guards walked towards him seeing the said box, Naoko was about to move when she heard a familiar electric noise, Conan went out of his hiding spot and shoot a soccer ball at the two guards which they barely dodge it Conan dragged June away to his hiding spot as one of the guards shoot at him grazing him at his back, but a deep graze, Naoko cursed as the soccer ball deflated, it was from the belt which they were saving for Jerry and Vesper, but in the situation, there was no choice, Conan started to whisper something to June which made him widened his eye, and tried to stop Conan, there was no hesitating now, Naoko and Conan never hoped for the backup plan to be called but it looks like there was no choice, nodding at each they stood up at the same time and fired their hidden guns, and took cover after hitting two of the guards somewhere which isn't fatal, while other guards started shooting, nodding at each other again, they swiftly slide themselves to a part which is a blind spot on where the guards shoot and shoot two guards on their ankles making them cry out in pain, then took down two guards, only six were left until, they ceased fire, Naoko blinked they were smirking, she looked at Conan's side and found Conan face-to-face with Mira, smirking manically at him, pointing his gun at June as he held him tightly, June tried to struggle but no avail, Mira pointed the gun at Conan, the other hostages gasped,

'This is bad…' Conan and Naoko thought, a bead of sweat trickled down Conan's cheek, Mira pointed the gun at Conan's chest, and was about to pull the trigger when the ship shook, and stopped, they were at the island! Mira smirked and was about to continue the work when a member of RED ambushed him from above making him cry out in pain, he looked at Naoko,

"Y-you BRAT!" he hissed as he shove the member away, elbowed Conan's chest making Conan choke, he carried Conan and dragged Naoko to the control room as the guards let him pass holding the RED member back, the member hissed seeing she failed to retrieve the two, but went along as plan since it was the orders, then the other members arrived,

(At Roku's side)

Roku and Mariah were now surrounded by guards until the ship shook violently, the guards cried out a gasp from the shock, then Roku and Mariah took the advantage, Roku kicked the other guards gut, as Mariah took out a bag of flour and slapped it to one of the guard's face making him covered in white, smirking she kicked the man's shin, then back-flipped on the counter she took out the vegetable oil, vinegar and anything to make a tile floor slimy, then opened the packs and made it slip on the floor making the guards running towards her slipping in the process, then she dropped an oil hardener on the floor, making them stuck, while Roku used her martial arts against the guards approaching her, Mariah hopped to a safe side of the counter while the guards struggled, then one of the guards tried to grab her but failed since she flipped the apron on the guard's face tied it on his neck with a fast speed and strength, making him choke then she kicked his face making him cry out in pain, she saw the apron stained with his blood she just winked a sorry, since she might have broken his nose or something,

"Roku!" she called Roku glanced at her then went back to her fight,

"Yeah?"

"This is bad, they got Nanami and Edogawa!" she yelled, Roku's eyes widened if they got the two then they are bringing them to one place and one place only, then she kicked the guards with incredible strength and speed making them cry out in pain, as Mariah pulled a string of her prepared trap as Roku moved aside then a few-12 multiplied by 2 to be exact- fell from a tied net-rope fell on top of the guards knocking them out then Veronica with Ran and the others entered the room, seeing the situation,

"Looks like we were not needed…" Veronica said smirking at the two who just glared at her, "What?"

"They got them…" Roku said, Veronica's eyes widened and was about to rush to rescue the two, "NO! Don't, Naoko and Conan figured this out way before, they said to take care of the ship first and the guards while they handle their own business and go according to plan!" Roku said as her loyalty snapped in place, Veronica hesitated but went as planned,

"B-But…" Ran tried to complain but is immediately cut off,

"I know you want to save them but we can't do anything about it, it's orders…" then they all went out of the kitchen knocking other guards out in the process,

'Conan-kun, please be safe….' Ran worriedly thought as a guard manically laughed and tried to stab her with a knife which she just shove the knife away and punched him on his stomach repeatedly, making him choke and unable to move, Hattori and the others sweatdropped, "This is for knocking Conan-kun!" Ran yelled as she kicked his chin making him flew back to a wall, Ran heaved an angry sigh, "Let's hurry!" with that they ran to the control room,

(At Jerry's side)

Jerry, Vesper, with two guards, and Mira carrying a struggling Conan while Naoko is held by two guards, both were tied up, then they were thrown in than van's trunk which had been hidden in the ship's basement, Jerry got on the driver seat then a hidden way was opened, there wait the RED members, but Jerry didn't hesitate to step on the gas and drove towards the cave where the said treasure was located, then Vesper gave Conan a piece of paper with something written in it, Conan and Naoko glared at the adults,

"Solve it if you don't want your precious friends to die…" Vesper threatened, Conan just stared at the paper and sighed, Vesper untied his hands as he held the paper on his own and started to read the code, and plotting an escape plan but is stopped once a gun was pointed at them,

"Try anything funny then your toast…" Mira hissed still angry about Naoko's beating, Conan glared at him then went back on solving the code, he read it, he blinked,

'Are these guy's kidding me?!' he thought after solving the code in a blink, 'this code could even be solved by kids! Not shrunk, but even Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko can solve this without me! Or maybe…._that_ wasn't their only motive…what if….just what if…they weren't really aiming for the treasure, except for the drugs, but what if….they were aiming for something else…' Conan thought, he looked around Mira, Vesper and the two guards weren't paying them any attention, he showed the code to an annoyed Naoko who read it,

"Are you kidding me?!" she hissed a whisper, "Even kindergartens could solve this stupid idiotic quiz!"

"I know, but if it is this simple why did they kill the previous code breakers, they could've been right…"

"Or maybe this code is a mislead to begin with…" Conan nodded,

"Maybe they are hiding the true code,"

"So, Sherlock, how do we get out of this mess?"

"Easy…just follow my lead…" Naoko blinked, Conan smirked the suddenly put on his child façade, "Ah le le…" He chirped in a high pitched voice, which caught the kidnappers attention, Jerry noticed but focused on his driving, "This code is odd..." he said,

"What? Can't you solve it?!" Vesper hissed, annoyed but under the annoyed mask was a knowing smirk,

"No…this code is a fake….you guys made it to test the code breakers if they truly know what kind of situation they're in…" Conan put down the act and went to his serious one, Naoko noticed a light through the tinted glass, it was the reinforcements, while Conan talked about the reasoning, she looked behind her and found another one, but it didn't belong to the RED but just plain villagers, she hissed, if they are two same model vans, they wouldn't know which one seeing they are not following from behind, and they can't see the number plate,

'Now, how do I get them to know which is which…' she thought about it, then thought of only one thing, she stared at Conan, wide eyed she hid a smirk knowing what to do,

(Earlier)

Before Ran and the other's followed the van using their own van, Mae told them about the original plan about distributing the bombs, which can only be activated by Conan's voice, they of course didn't bring one but asked for it to be defused, and asked the medics to take care of the wounded kids and guards, but sending the guards under bars afterwards, and now they were following the van only at the side of the mountain where they are unnoticeable there were two black vans,

"Oi, which is which?" Hattori asked looking at the vans,

"I'm not sure…" Veronica answered, Roku wasn't there since some of the guards woke up before the designated time and took care of them,

"Wha'dya mean yer not sur'? Can' ya guess?!" Hattori hissed,

"If I were to guess then it might be an innocent villager!" Veronica yelled making them back out for a bit, "Why don't you?! You're a detective aren't you?!" then she continued to drive, she stared at the two vans, 'If only Naoko can do something about it…' she thought,

(Back to Conan and Naoko)

After convincing them for the real code, Conan smirked at the more challenging code yet he already solved it, he looked at the RED's van which Naoko had explain the plan, he wasn't sure about it, but then Vesper and her company weren't paying them any attention, as Naoko skillfully tried to free herself from the knots, which is frankly unnoticeable, as a professionally trained thief hands, Conan looked at her, 'Hurry up!' he thought, as a bead of sweat tricked down both's cheeks,

(At Haibara's side)

She had received the signal, then

"Oi, Haibara they locked the door!" Genta yelled they searched for the key but it wasn't in the designated cabinet or drawer, "Could it be that they've tricked us?!" Genta asked,

"No, it can't be it was the plan…" the she realized something she faceslapped, 'yet they didn't listen to Rena's design…' she was about to say something when the door opened revealing a clad in white, smirking at them,

"KID!" they all yelled,

"What do you want?!" Genta hissed,

"Don't you try anything funny on us!" Mitsuhiko warned as they all-minus Haibara-formed their stance,

"KID…" Haibara called, then KID dropped his poker face and,

"I need your help, Chibi-scientist-chan…" he sheepishly said, Haibara nodded, then they all made their way outside the room, to the basement's control room, then she accessed something on the computer that made a door open revealing the ocean, there waited Rena and Hachi on the motorboat, and from their faces, they were late, very _late_, all thanks to _someone's_ design,

"About time!" Rena hissed,

"Well, someone did reset you design" Haibara said as Rena nodded getting on board then looked at KID, her eyes widened,

"Why are you here?" she hissed,

"Is that how you say thanks? To someone who helped?" he scoffed,

"Well, true he did helped us to get out of a mistaken room…" Haibara said, Rena just nodded,

"Anyway I need to hurry, you Detective Boys do your thing," Rena smirked,

"OH!" Haibara smirked and nodded, as the Detective Boys jumped and threw a fist in the air,

"KID, Hachi you're with me…." KID was about to approach her but was stopped by a metallic fan pointed at his forehead, he tensed "THIS IS just an exception…" she warned, he nodded calming himself, then Hachi and KID ran towards their designated place as the Detective Boys-minus Haibara- did before they went their separate ways, "Be careful….they're here…. Rena warned,

"Yeah, I know, I'll leave Kudo-kun to you…" with that they went to their spots,

(Back to Conan)

Naoko finally got the knot lose and freed herself, then,

"Ah le le…." This caught their attention they stared at Naoko, then she raised her hands looking at it innocently, as if it just came off by itself, "It got lose!" she continued her child façade, Conan smirked they were about to make their move when Naoko gripped her ears tight smiling a bit, then Conan let out a sharp, piercing feminine scream as the other van turned to a curve while they went straight ahead, then with the scream, the glass started to form familiar cracks, then finally break to pieces, like Rena's scream,

(Hattori's side)

They all blinked when the glass break, to pieces they somehow felt a de javu, but then now they knew which is which,

'Good job, Kudo….' Hattori thought smirking as he looked at Conan who just smirked after the scream and looked at the culprits who panicked on their actions, now they were able to follow until, they were forced into a different curve, "Wha'dya hell 're ya doin'? Dey're right dere!" Hattori yelled, Veronica nodded,

"I know, but this is the only path, and also leads to where they're going," Veronica replied, stirring the wheel, Hattori just muttered a cursed and hissed,

(Back to Conan) {Sorry to interrupt! But I hope you don't mind the multiple scene changing…now onto the story!}

Conan and Naoko struggled as Vesper hold them down, but at least to let them know which van is theirs, it was worth it, now Mira gagged both of their mouths with duct tape, both tried to struggle yet no avail, they already got the answer of the code, as they have threatened both earlier, now with both of them tied up all they could do is glare,

'I don't care what kind of torment their planning but as long as I know where the destination is then it's enough…' Naoko positively thought, then they pulled out a stun gun, Naoko and Conan's eyes widened they struggled as the stun gun neared, but the further they struggled the further they shoved it, the first one to be knocked out was Naoko, Conan stared at her, they pressed it for a secured contact meaning she wouldn't wake up soon, then they did the same to Conan, they stared at the two kid's limped bodies, both were unconscious as they have predicted, Jerry smirked at them and waved his hands at them making signals, they returned the smirk and nodded,

(At Hattori's side)

They couldn't see what's happening to Conan and Naoko, but they could feel it in their gut that the two are in danger, Ran looked at the direction where she had last seen the van Conan and his friend were on,

'Please…..please be safe…' she prayed, Hattori who noticed this,

"Don' worry…Neechan…" he said, this caught her attention, tears were slowly forming in her eyelids, "We'll get dere in time, an' give dose guys a good beatin'…" he continued, Ran smiled a bit and nodded, Kazuha did too, then right behind them were another van, in it were Kogorou and the others,

'Hang in there….Conan-kun…" Ran thought now more positively,

'Hang in there….Kudo…' Hattori thought at the same time,

(Where Rena is)

They were heading to the village, KID in his civilian outfit, or so, which now he disguised himself as Kuroba Kaito,

"So, what's _that_ about?" Rena asked as they moved through the crowd they still needed to do something else, and to get there the fastest way or so was through the village seeing there was more shortcuts when you walk, they only need a map, Kaito blinked,

"What 'what's _that_'?" he asked slightly confused by what the agent meant,

"Disguising as Jodie-sensei…" she continued, he just sweatdropped, "You do know that if she finds out you're dead as toast, now do you?" he nodded, she smirked "but congratulations since and if Naoko and Conan won't say something about this neither will we…." She continued, he just gave her a silent thanks, "Well that is _if_ they don't say something about it…" she continued, Kaito glared at him, "And don't worry I don't think there is a reason for them to say something about it," she said,

"What do you mean?" he asked,

"Well, uhh…-eto…how do I put this…because you're not literally a bad thief?" she answered rather unsecured of her own answer, while Roetachi just raised his brow at the two,

"You know…" he cleared his throat seeing his voice started to sound Shinichi's again, "Oh, I hate this voice…." He muttered still in Shinichi's voice,

"What?! It's not like everytime wherever you go there's always adults talking beside you to make you nervous enough to make you sound weird" Rena mocked, Hachi sent her a death glare as she just chuckled at it while Kaito laughed as a puff of pink smoke appeared on Hachi head, after it disappeared, his hair had been died into violet, a glow in the dark in fact, making the two laugh at it, making Hachi blush, he stomped ahead of them,

"OI! We're in the middle of our mission! This isn't the time!" with that he stomped further into the forest while the two just almost recovered from their crack up laugh and followed him snorting and chuckled everytime they see his annoyed face,

(Haibara's side)

Everyone was following Haibara's lead, now she and the Detective Boys were headed towards the cave where, Jerry, Rena and Veronica are headed, they were using a different and dangerous path, as Genta took a step on the side cliff a rock fell, color drained from his face, he gulped then continued, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko who are already on the other side cheered for them as Haibara reached where they are, then finally Genta went through, panting, he said,

"Let's take a break…." He said between the pants, the other three glared at him,

"Now's not the time Genta-kun!" Mitsuhiko scolded using as a matter of fact tone,

"Conan-kun's in grave danger! If we don't get there soon they might kill him!" Ayumi followed, Genta sighed,

"Mou….I GOT IT!" with that he stood up with much more energy, "Let's kick their butts!" with that they continued to their little adventure, Haibara smirked at their determination then followed but deep inside she was worried since the Black Organization was closing in, she slowed down, she thought that what if they knew she was alive, what if they were after her, then with that everyone will be involve, then her sarcastic thoughts were interrupted by the kid's yelling,

"Oi Haibara!" Genta yelled waving at her with a big smile,

"Ai-chan, you'll get left behind!" Ayumi called,

"Haibara-san…" Mitsuhiko waved, Haibara smirked, remembering what Ayumi has told her when she tried to stop Ayumi to go out of the car to know who is the killer,

'_If I keep running away then I won't win!'_ she smirked at them then ran towards them,

'I may have been afraid and always wanted to hide, but no more, not with them…this time…when Edogawa-kun's not around…it'll be me to protect them…' with that they head to their destinations.

(At the B.O's side)

Gin smirked as they arrived at the dock, they carried their disguised gun cases, then went to a clear field where the know or somehow knows where a place to bury _their_ corpses, with that they headed to the fields, sending a message to _that person_ –not Anokata-which they got a reply saying;

'_Hmph! I can do better than that! But then will do if you say so…'_

Gin smirked, the bird was finally eating the bread crumbs that he gave,

'I'll see you in hell…' he thought lighting a cigarette, after taking a deep breath, and exhaling some smoke, 'You too…Atsi…'

**|End of Chapter: 13|**

**Next time; Chapter 14: It's just getting worse than any minute**

**Next DAA's; Conan's HINT!:**

**(HUH?! No hint?)**

**(F.C)**

**Me: Can't think of a hint….(=_=')**

**Conan: *rolls eyes***

**Me: can't think of a hint…**

**Conan: *sweatdrop***

**Me: BAH! Who cares! It's not like there's a murder that need to be solved that need a hint! AHEM! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that, and I hope for you to leave a review and this is DarkAlemustAssassin at your service, thanks for your continued support! CHAO! And please leave a review! No Review no update! Now I'm serious! But not just this story, but to all of my other stories! See you next time!**

**(End of F.C?)**


End file.
